<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>真心话大冒险 by Ahey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442997">真心话大冒险</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahey/pseuds/Ahey'>Ahey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:26:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>74,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahey/pseuds/Ahey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>15年的老文存档。<br/>SDCC等边四屁。互相双箭头。关系混乱。一堆短篇合集。<br/>依旧欢迎评论。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Crowley/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 真心话大冒险</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>真心话大冒险</p><p> </p><p>“掷骰子，最小的那个算输。”<br/>Dean说，然后他瞪了一眼Crowley和Castiel，“你们两个不准用你们的什么mojo。”<br/>Crowley举起双手一副以示清白的样子。Castiel眨了眨眼睛，看起来一脸无辜。<br/>从Dean开始，他扔出了一个五。顺时针过去，Sam扔出了四。然后是Cas，他扔出了二。Crowley也扔出了五。<br/>Castiel显然没有意识到输了要面临什么。<br/>他们四个正围坐在地板上，现在是晚上，地堡里只开了一盏小小的台灯。真心话大冒险总是适合在这种氛围下进行。<br/>“我输了。”<br/>Castiel一脸平静地说，“所以我应该选一个吗？”<br/>“真心话还是大冒险？”Sam点了点头。<br/>一时间，屋子里安静下来，灯光照亮着几个人的面孔。另外三个人都屏住呼吸盯着Castiel。<br/>“……大冒险？”Castiel皱着眉头有点犹疑地说。<br/>Dean扬了扬眉毛。“Good，”他说，然后对Sam和Crowley假笑了一下，“所以我们应该让小天使做些什么？”<br/>“跳裸舞。”Crowley很迅速地回答。而Sam向他投来一个白眼，Crowley举起手中的酒杯对Sam晃了晃，一脸“不满意你说”的表情喝了一口酒。<br/>“跳舞吧。”Dean建议，“不用裸舞。”他也白了一眼Crowley，Crowley可怜兮兮地撇了撇嘴。Castiel点了点头表示他知道了，Sam将电脑搬过来，在网上找了一段健美操视频，然后将电脑摆到前面，Castiel站起来。<br/>他干咳了一声，眼睛紧紧盯着电脑屏幕，手脚跟着屏幕上的少女胡乱地舞动起来，健美操的音乐响起的时候，其他三个人已经开始发笑了，而当Castiel同手同脚地挪动着步子时，Dean已经笑得脸都憋成了猪肝色。<br/>Sam关上电脑，Castiel坐下来，他的耳朵根微微发红，看上去他目光游移，似乎不太好意思看其他三个家伙。<br/>第二轮从Castiel开始，这次他手气不错，扔出了一个六。Crowley紧跟着也扔出了一个六，Dean是三。<br/>Sam扔出了一个一。<br/>他皱起眉干咳了一声。<br/>“大冒险。”他说。<br/>这次Crowley给出的方案得到了一致赞同。而Sam在此后一直为他的这个选择后悔。<br/>他穿着带蕾丝边的白色丝绸睡裙从房间里面走出来站在客厅那儿，面对着那三个已经笑得前仰后合的家伙的时候，他恼火地咒骂了一声，心中想着等Crowley中签该怎么整他。而Crowley和Dean已经拿起手机对着Sam一通猛拍。<br/>“Come on，Sammy。”Dean说，“你还差一句话呢。”<br/>Sam脸色发红，眼睛盯着地面，半天才终于扭扭捏捏地开了口，“……我……我美吗，老公。”<br/>Crowley和Dean爆发出一阵疯狂的大笑，而Castiel笑得含蓄一点，也确实只是含蓄一点而已。<br/>Sam落荒而逃。他换回衣服出来的时候，Crowley和Dean还把头凑在一起看刚刚拍下的Sam的视频，“我美吗，老公”那句话在客厅里循环回荡着。<br/>Sam坐回地板上，没好气地开口。“可以继续了吗？”<br/>Dean撇了撇嘴，做出一副“真拿这家伙没办法的表情”收回手机。<br/>这次中标的又是Castiel。他今天似乎很不走运。<br/>“真心话。”<br/>他这次很快做出了选择，看起来他有些害怕自己会得到和Sam同样的待遇。<br/>“我们三个你最爱谁。”<br/>Crowley很迅速地问。Castiel眨了眨眼睛，Sam和Dean才反应过来，看起来Dean有点想反驳这个问题，但最终他只是沉默了，眼睛紧紧盯住Castiel的嘴唇，似乎生怕错过他的每一个字。<br/>接着又是一段时间的沉默，然后Castiel慢慢地开了口。<br/>“我不知道。”他说，“我是说，”他皱着眉头似乎在很认真地思考，“我想过这个问题。但是没有得出答案。”他停顿了一下，“我认为，你们一定也是。”<br/>一下子这个空间里又安静下来，气氛突然之间变得有些沉重。<br/>“继续。”Dean打破了沉默。这次依然从Castiel开始，他扔出了五。<br/>这次中标的是Crowley。<br/>他托着腮看着面前的三个人，然后想也不想就说“真心话”。Sam露出失望的表情，Crowley坐在他对面得意洋洋地对他挑了挑眉毛。<br/>但Sam似乎打定主意不让Crowley好过。<br/>“你做过的最坏的事情是什么？”<br/>Sam问。<br/>屋子里的空气安静得像是死了一般。笑容僵硬在Crowley的脸上。Dean和Castiel看起来都有点吃惊，他们看了一眼Sam，Sam只是对Crowley扯了扯嘴角。<br/>“你跟我说过，”他说，“你做过很多我们无法想象的坏事。”<br/>Crowley半天没有说话，然后他端着杯子喝了一口酒。<br/>“Well，问题在于，”他说，“我不确定哪件事算是最坏的。你是指屠杀八名少女，还是折磨一个少年。”<br/>他说，眼睛直勾勾地盯着Sam，嘴角抽动了一下，“当然，”他停顿了一下，“当我说折磨，那就是坏到你们无法想象的折磨。”<br/>他说完低下头去又喝了一口酒。屋子里静默着，灯光像是也困倦了，仿佛变得更加暗淡。<br/>Sam看起来也有些不自在了，这次打圆场的是Castiel，他眨了眨眼睛，伸手去拿色子，做出一副若无其事的表情把它放到Crowley手上。<br/>“这次你先。”<br/>Crowley接过色子，看起来有点没精打采，他扔出一个四。顺时针过去到Dean，而这次比较有趣的是他和Castiel都扔出了二这个最小点。<br/>“大冒险。”<br/>Dean替Castiel作出了选择，一脸豪爽的样子。<br/>“鉴于你们两个一起中标，”Crowley说，“玩点特别的？”<br/>Dean皱起眉毛，微微张开嘴，他已经有了不太好的预感。<br/>Crowley打了个响指，于是他们便从客厅被转移到了床上。Crowley从床底摸出箱子来，然后把里面两根“玩具”扯了出来。<br/>“互相帮对方爽爽怎么样？”Crowley扬了扬眉毛，脸上露出了一种欠揍的色眯眯的表情。<br/>“……你确定？”Dean皱起眉，一脸恶心地瞪着Crowley手上抓着的那两根黑色的按摩棒，“Come on，你知道我不像Cas一样喜欢这个。”<br/>“如果你们都喜欢，那就不叫大冒险了，Darling。”Crowley冷哼了一声，“只要不是涉及别人的事情，不能拒绝的，亲爱的。”<br/>Dean最终认命地从Crowley手中接过了其中的一根。Castiel没有表达任何反对意见，他接过另外一根。Sam看起来想表达反驳意见，但他似乎还处于为自己刚刚问的问题有点过的轻微的后悔里，所以最终什么也没有说。<br/>况且他也很想看这个。<br/>毕竟他亲爱的哥哥一直挺排斥有除了他们几个的手指和老二之外的任何的东西进入他身体的。<br/>Castiel和Dean把外套和裤子——包括内裤都脱了。Castiel看起来有点茫然，他望向Dean，Dean一脸嫌弃地盯着自己手上的那根黑乎乎的仿真阴茎，这玩意的尺寸挺吓人的。<br/>可能和Sam的差不多大。Dean想。<br/>但总是要开始。<br/>他拉过Castiel，两个人很自然地接了个吻，现在他们都只穿着已经解了扣子的衬衫，衬衫下摆搭在他们腿上。Dean搂过Castiel的腰，将吻加深了些，Castiel的手上还抓着那根假阴茎，手环到Dean身后紧紧抱住了他。<br/>他们终于分开，两个人的嘴唇都变得红艳艳的像是抹了一层蜜色。Castiel顺着Dean的动作躺下来，他们都已经半硬了。Castiel放下他手里的假阴茎，用手抱住自己的两条腿，从膝盖那儿将它们往上拉着固定住。Dean抚摸上Castiel翘在那儿的浑圆的屁股，用力地揉捏着。<br/>Castiel低低地呻吟了一声。<br/>Crowley递过去一杯酒给Sam。Sam看起来有点不自在，他不太敢直视Crowley，但还是接过酒来。Crowley很自然地将目光转回去，一副什么都没发生过的样子看着面前的色情表演。<br/>Dean把床头柜里的润滑油掏出来，然后将润滑油倒在假阴茎和 Castiel的屁股上，冰凉的液体让Castiel不自觉地颤抖了一下，发出一声呜咽。Dean先是用一根手指插进Castiel的后穴，那里因为预感到的刺激已经在微微一张一缩着，现在因为手指的入侵猛地收缩了一下，然后像是生怕将手指放走似的紧紧包裹住Dean。<br/>Dean将手指往里面伸入了一些，Castiel低声呻吟起来。<br/>Dean抽出手指，将假阴茎抵在Castiel的后穴处。<br/>“放松，Cas。”他说，“你不是很喜欢这个吗。”<br/>Castiel轻哼着没有表达反驳。他确实不像Dean一样排斥这些玩具。<br/>它们有的时候确实非常刺激。<br/>假阴茎的龟头没入了Castiel的后穴。Castiel大张着嘴喘了口气。Dean缓缓地推动着假阴茎，Castiel的肠壁紧紧包裹着那个玩具。<br/>“你简直像在自己吸它，亲爱的。”<br/>Dean嘲讽道，“你喜欢被干，不管是被什么，是不是？”<br/>Castiel并没有否认，他的手仍然抱着自己的腿，蓝色的眼睛里已经起了一层水雾。Dean将假阴茎几乎推到了底。然后他放开了手。Castiel有点艰难地从床上爬起来，后穴里插着跟假阴茎让他的动作变得有些迟缓。Dean对Crowley翻了个白眼，然后他趴在了刚刚Castiel躺着的地方，翘起屁股。<br/>Castiel也同样帮Dean用手指和润滑油进行了扩张，然后把另外一根假阴茎插了进去。<br/>Dean似乎确实不习惯这个，他的手扒着床单，脸上表现出疼痛的表情，但他咬着牙根似乎打定主意不让自己发出声音。Castiel慢慢地也将阴茎捅到底。Dean的脸色几乎都有点发白。<br/>现在他翻了个身，躺在那儿，大口喘着气，显得有点虚弱地扯了扯嘴角。“快过来，Cas，让我们结束这个。”<br/>Castiel跨坐到他身上，现在他反着伏在Dean身上，Dean也将腿从膝盖那儿翘起来，Castiel碰到了假阴茎露在外面的部分，而他同时感觉到了自己身后的那根也被Dean握住了。<br/>他们互相为对方抽插起假阴茎来，两个人都有些眼神迷离，假阴茎的摩擦并不比真玩意让人舒服，但好在他们迅速找到了对方的前列腺，并且加快了速度和频率。<br/>他们都无法控制地呻吟起来。<br/>Dean从下面仰着看着Castiel——的屁股和已经胀大的阴茎，而假阴茎一进一出，天使也跟着Dean的动作扭动着腰部和屁股。<br/>平时那里总是插着自己的老二的。<br/>Dean想，但是他无暇再顾忌Castiel，因为他自己的后穴里也有跟体积庞大的东西在进进出出。<br/>Castiel居然意外地精于此道。<br/>Dean不自觉地也扭动起腰部和屁股，剧烈地喘息着，手部的动作都有点跟不上。<br/>而天使呻吟了一声。<br/>“Dean。”<br/>他如同催促地声音沙哑地说。Dean便加快了速度。<br/>而Castiel也同样这么做了。</p><p>一边的Sam和Crowley简直觉得他们的阴茎都要炸了。<br/>但他们知道现在他们还在玩游戏的过程中，所以花了相当大的力气才克制住去抚摸自己阴茎或者上去拉开那两个家伙狠狠操他们的欲望。<br/>天使和Dean呈69的姿势，但他们不在为对方口交，他们在用一根假鸡巴捅对方的屁股。</p><p>他们只为对方抚摸了一小会儿阴茎，然后就在尖叫中同时射了出来。因为体位的缘故，Castiel基本全射在了Dean的脸上和脖子上。他们大口喘着气，Dean替Castiel现将假阳具抽了出来，并毫不客气地将它扔到地下，这令天使的身体一阵轻颤，接着天使也替Dean这么做了，他手上还抓着已经变得湿淋淋的假阴茎，就转了个身，有点疲倦地躺在Dean身边，并伸出手指将它按在Dean的额头上。<br/>Dean脸上那些精液的痕迹便在瞬间消失了。<br/>Castiel缩回手，Dean侧过身来和他接了个吻。<br/>然后Dean坐起身，他白了一眼一脸意犹未尽的表情的Crowley，但只收获了对方得意洋洋的笑容。<br/>Dean和Castiel把衣服穿好之后，他们又照着原来的位置在床上坐成了一个圈。这次从Dean开始。<br/>他扔出了一个四，他松了一口气，觉得这次应该不至于会是最后一名。<br/>但是他错了。<br/>看起来他今天运气也不是很好，Sam扔出了五。而Castiel和Crowley都扔出了六。<br/>“真心话。”<br/>Dean说，他点了点头， 他已经意识到有Crowley在，千万不要选大冒险的事实了。<br/>“你们有什么想知道的Dean的小秘密吗，亲爱的们？”Crowley喝了一口酒l。<br/>Castiel眨了眨眼睛，很认真地想了一下，然后摇了摇头。<br/>“我没什么想问的。”他看向Sam。<br/>Sam也摇了摇头。<br/>Crowley撇了撇嘴，他看向Dean。<br/>“这么问吧，”他说，“我们三个人同时掉到河里去你要救哪个？”<br/>Dean扯了一下嘴角。<br/>而Castiel先提出了反对意见。“我们都会游泳，Crowley。”<br/>Crowley耸了耸肩膀，“Come on，”他说，“打个比喻而已。”<br/>Dean眨了眨眼睛，然后他慢慢地开口。<br/>“Sam。”他说。</p><p>答案似乎意料之中，没有人表现出不愉快的样子。Crowley只是再次撇了撇嘴，一脸“我就知道”的表情，Dean却一副欲言还休，半天才终于又开了口。<br/>“如果是你或者Cas，”他这么说，“我总会比你们先死的。”<br/>天使和恶魔看起来都有点惊讶。<br/>Sam不自在地干咳了一下。<br/>这次仍然从Dean开始，他扔出了三。<br/>今天一定是他和Castiel的倒霉日，因为这次又换了Castiel。<br/>天使看起来倒是很平静。他选择了真心话。<br/>“Cas，”这次Dean先开口问了，“告诉我，你最下流的想法是什么？”<br/>他紧盯着Castiel的嘴唇，似乎生怕错过任何一个字。Sam和Crowley也都死死盯住Castiel。<br/>Castiel脸红了，他们发誓Castiel脸红了。<br/>“我……”他声音小下去，目光游离到一边，“我想被你们绑着操。”<br/>“Come on，我们又不是没这么干过。”Crowley不屑地说，“说实话，love。你实在太不会撒谎了。”<br/>Castiel的脸更红了。<br/>“……我看过一些动画，”他停顿了一下，“在Sam的电脑里。”他说，“……那里面，恶魔都长着触手。”<br/>Crowley大笑起来，Dean瞪大眼睛不可思议地看着Castiel，然后转头看向Sam，而Sam显得同样吃惊。<br/>“我们没有触手，dear，”Crowley说，“不过你要是真的想，我可以为你……开发一下自身的可能性。”<br/>“你要是胆敢这么做，”Dean迅速而坚决地说，“不要让我再看见你。”<br/>Crowley耸了耸肩。Castiel垂下头去，看上去害羞到了极点。Crowley凑近他，轻轻抚摸了一下他的头发，然后亲吻了一下他的太阳穴。<br/>“不过我能为你找到一些替代方式，”Crowley低声说，“期待着吧，love。”<br/>他离开Castiel，满意地看见Castiel的耳根变得更红，他们又坐回成圈的形状。<br/>这次倒霉的终于不是Castiel了，Dean和Sam都扔出了二。<br/>“大冒险。”两人对视了一会儿，最终Dean说。<br/>Castel很认真地注视着两个人，接着他和Crowley也对视了一眼。<br/>“我想看Sam强奸Dean。”Castiel说。<br/>“什么？”<br/>Sam皱着眉不可思议地瞪着天使。<br/>Castiel瞪大眼睛一脸无辜的样子，“我想看你强奸Dean。”他说。<br/>Dean和Sam再次对视了一眼，然后Dean翻了个白眼。<br/>“OK，guys。”他无奈地说，“有剧本吗？”</p><p>Dean从外面推门进来，躲在门后面的Sam猛地冲出来，他一把抓住Dean的衣领，嘴巴往他脸上凑。Dean伸出拳头毫不客气地揍了他一拳。Sam被揍得踉踉跄跄地往后退了一步。Dean从床上爬起来，扑到Sam身上去，拳头拎起来又要往对方脸上揍。<br/>“你是什么人，为什么在我家。”<br/>Dean吼道。<br/>Sam（假装着）冷笑了一声，然后他转过身，一只手从后面揽住Dean的脖子，按住他将他禁锢住往床上拖去。<br/>“我观察你很久了……宝贝儿，”Sam说，“你跑不掉的。”<br/>他把Dean死死按在床上，从坐在床那边的Crowley手上接过绳子，然后将Dean的手拉起来开始进行捆绑。<br/>正常情况下，Dean当然不会这么轻易被Sam绑住，但剧本里他就是这样被Sam强奸了的。<br/>他能有什么办法。<br/>他（假装着）挣扎起来，Sam的腿压在他腿上，压制住了他的动作。Sam将Dean的手绑在一起后，就将他翻了个身，然后毫不犹豫地拉下他的裤子。<br/>刚才他和Crowley观看Dean和Castiel“大冒险”的时候，强行压制下去的那些欲望当然还在。<br/>反正现在不操白不操。<br/>他看见他的哥哥好看的身体线条，圆润的屁股光裸着暴露在空气里，Dean甚至还在装矜持，两条腿乱蹬着，屁股扭起来。<br/>Sam露出一个微笑，他将自己的腿压在Dean的腿上，毫不客气地伸手拍打了Dean的屁股。响亮的啪听起来无比淫靡。<br/>“放开！我发誓——你要是敢——”Dean吼着。<br/>Sam抓起床边的毛巾，不耐烦地往他嘴巴里塞，Dean的嘴巴一下子堵住，现在只能发出呜呜的声音。Sam又（假装）冷笑了一声，将手指捅进Dean的菊穴里。之前因为有按摩棒扩张过，现在并不那么紧。他稍微刮弄了两下，满意地看到了Dean全身都在颤抖。<br/>Sam相信，这个颤抖不是假装出来的。<br/>他急急忙忙地褪下自己的裤子，胀到发疼的阴茎跳了出来。<br/>按照平时他大概不会这么粗鲁，但是现在他正在“强奸”。<br/>Sam猛地将自己的阴茎捅了进去，Dean被绑在一起的手紧紧扒住床单，嘴里发出更多的呜咽，身体剧烈地扭动起来，Sam想Dean是真的疼了。他放慢了速度，有点愧疚地伸手抚摸上Dean的后脑勺，安抚性地摸了两下他的头发。<br/>Dean看上去安静了一些。<br/>“乖乖的，宝贝儿，”Sam说，“我保证会让你感到快乐的。让你以后每天晚上都渴望着被我操入睡，想着我的老二在你的屁股里横冲直撞。”<br/>Dean轻哼了一声，似乎没有力气了。<br/>Sam慢慢将阴茎往里面推进了一些，感觉到自己哥哥的肠壁紧紧地裹住了自己。然后他深吸了一口气，开始猛烈地动作起来。<br/>Dean嘴里发出不停的闷哼，因为手被绑住身体根本无法在剧烈的冲撞中保持平衡。Sam的阴茎比刚刚那根假的玩意要大一点——<br/>而且比那假鸡巴要舒服多了。<br/>Sam的每一下冲撞都精确地撞在自己的那一点上。Dean觉得全身都酥麻起来。明明不久前才射过一次，自己的阴茎却再次硬到发胀。<br/>他的视线因为生理性眼泪的聚集变得模糊。<br/>Sam并没有替他安抚自己的阴茎，自己被绑着双手也无法去触碰自己的老二。<br/>Dean难受地想扭动身体，Sam的一只手却牢牢地固定住他的腰，另一只手间歇地拍打着他的屁股，空气里不停传来“啪啪”的声音。<br/>并不是很疼，但是很羞耻。<br/>Castiel瞪着眼睛看着面前的那对兄弟，Crowley却一脸好笑地看着Castiel。<br/>“我不知道你有这种癖好，”Crowley说，现在整张床都在晃荡，“你要是想，下次我们可以轮奸你。”<br/>Castiel看了一眼Crowley，似乎在打量他，然后把目光移回Sam和Dean身上，“我觉得Sam充满控制欲的样子很迷人。”<br/>Crowley一副被噎住了的表情，他可怜兮兮地指了指自己。“你是在暗示，我充满控制欲的样子不迷人吗？”<br/>Castiel想了想。<br/>“我认为，”他说，“你温柔的样子比较迷人。”<br/>Crowley看起来深受感动。</p><p>终于，Sam低吼了一声。<br/>“我要射了，宝贝儿，”他说着蠢到了极点的台词，“让它灌满你吧！”<br/>按照剧本，Dean挣扎起来，显露出惶恐的样子。但是最终Sam依然（假装着）冷笑了一声，然后加快了抽插的频率，猛地一个冲刺，将精液全部射进了Dean的屁股里。<br/>生理性的眼泪终于顺着Dean的眼角流下来。而他们都知道那绝对不是Dean演出来的。<br/>Sam从他身体里抽离，精液顺着他无法闭合的正一张一缩的后穴流出来，Dean翻了个身，筋疲力尽地躺在那儿。<br/>他还硬着。<br/>“被强奸还这么有快感，”Sam说，“你果然从一开始就是个想鸡巴的婊子，是不是？”<br/>Dean的手还被绑在一起，他用手将嘴巴里的毛巾扯出来，大口地喘着气，嘴唇红艳艳的。<br/>“帮我解开。”他声音沙哑地说。<br/>Sam撇了撇嘴。“不。”<br/>他说。<br/>Dean泫然欲泣，他犹豫了一下，用两只被绑在一起的手伸到了他自己的下面，撸动起来。被绑住使他自慰的动作变得不太自然。他张开嘴，喘息着，腰部不自觉地挺动着。<br/>终于，他大喘了口气，射了出来。</p><p>Sam替Dean解开绳子后，Castiel再次发挥了天使的神力，替Dean清理了他身上的精液。Dean揉着手腕，现在他真的觉得累了。<br/>他祈祷自己之后的运气能好点。Sam凑过头来轻轻吻了一下他的额头。<br/>“Sorry， Dean。”他说。<br/>Dean耸了耸肩膀，显出并不在意的样子。<br/>他们穿好衣服收拾好，又坐回一个圈子。<br/>“再玩三次就不玩了。”Dean说，“我发现总是我最倒霉。”<br/>“Fine。”Crowley说。</p><p>这次，中标的又是Castiel。<br/>本来一直很淡定的天使终于有些苦恼了。他咬着大拇指指甲半天才下了决心。<br/>“大冒险。”<br/>天使一脸视死如归。<br/>Dean扬起眉毛，然后率先说出了他的要求。<br/>“束缚住你的屁股，”Dean说，“不让它得到满足怎么样？”<br/>Castiel的脸色又开始发红。但是他没有拒绝。Crowley轻哼了一声，他放下酒杯，消失了两秒钟然后又回来了。<br/>他手上拎着一个……贞操带。黑色的皮革的内裤一样的东西<br/>重点是，Castiel瞪大眼睛看着贞操带，重点是上面还连着一个假阴茎。<br/>“我……要戴多久？”Castiel问。<br/>“到游戏结束？”Dean说。<br/>Castiel点了点头，从Crowley手中将贞操带接过来。他当着几个人的面褪下裤子，然后将贞操带绑在自己身上。那根连在那玩意上面的假阳具并不大，Castiel没费太多力气就把假阴茎塞进了自己屁股里面。他在把贞操带固定起来的时候遇到了一点困难，他不太会操作。<br/>于是Sam伸手帮了他，替他将那些扣子什么的弄好后又将锁上的钥匙拿下来。Castiel现在看起来可怜兮兮的，他的下体被这个皮革的黑色内裤一样的玩意紧紧包裹住，之前射过一次的阴茎现在紧紧贴在自己身上，屁股里面还插着一根假鸡巴。<br/>Castiel穿好外裤，坐下来，这使他的脸色不太好看。屁股后面的玩意虽然不大，但还是让他不那么好受。<br/>另外三个人看起来都饶有兴致的样子。<br/>显得很欠揍。Castiel想。</p><p>这次中标的是Sam。<br/>他犹豫了一会儿选了真心话。<br/>“好吧，Sam。”Dean问，“你到底几岁开始遗精的？”<br/>Crowley大笑起来。Sam脸上微微发红。而Castiel并没什么心思关注Sam的身体发育历史。他显得非常不安，微微扭动了一下屁股。<br/>他根本没有听见Sam的答案，只知道Dean和Crowley好像在嘲笑着说什么“纯情小处男”之类的。</p><p>天杀的Crowley。他在那根假阴茎上做了什么手脚！</p><p>Castiel的呼吸变得急促起来，他能感觉到自己全身都变得燥热起来，嗓子好像着了火。<br/>重点是后穴瘙痒起来。<br/>那根假鸡巴就那样捅进他的屁股里却在里面动也不动，而且说老实话它也不够大。Castiel再次扭动了一下屁股。<br/>该死。<br/>Crowley当然知道发生了什么，他就坐在Castiel身边，用一种得意洋洋的表情看着他。Castiel用已经溢满水雾的眼睛看了Crowley一眼。<br/>老天啊。<br/>“Cas……Cas！”<br/>Dean连叫了几声，终于将Castiel从对自我的克制中唤醒。Castiel慌张地拿起中间的骰子，然后扔了出去。一个四。他没有说话，胡乱将头埋进臂弯里。<br/>“你怎么了，Cas？”<br/>Dean怀疑地问。<br/>“没，没什么。”Castiel回答，他能感觉出自己的声音里带了一点嘶哑。<br/>“Good。”Dean撇了撇嘴，他从床上下去，“我去趟厕所，等我会儿。”<br/>“我也要去。”<br/>Sam说，他下床跟Dean一起出去了。</p><p>“……你在那上面涂了什么？”Castiel问。<br/>Crowley扬起眉毛笑了笑。“我只是严格按照Dean的指示做的，”他说，“不让你的屁股得到满足。”<br/>Castiel咬住嘴唇，他现在很想伸手将贞操带扯下来。<br/>然后被狠狠地操。<br/>平时他打开这个不算什么，但是该死的Crowley在这个玩意上做了禁锢天使的符咒。他现在根本无能为力。<br/>他再次扭动了一下屁股。看向Crowley的眼睛带上了祈求的神色。<br/>“Come on。”Crowley说，“游戏只剩一轮了，忍一忍，darling。”<br/>Crowley伸手环住了Castiel的脖子，手掌在他后脑勺的发丝上摩挲着，嘴角全是奸计得逞的笑容。他将脑袋贴近Castiel，把额头抵在他的额头上，认真地注视着天使的蓝眼睛。<br/>天使低声呻吟了一声。恶魔湿热的气息喷在他身上，让他更加难受了。后穴的瘙痒同时更加深刻，他的整个肛道都像着了火似的。假阴茎无法活动，只是用一种令人心焦的方式微弱地摩擦着他的肛道。<br/>实在是太难受了。<br/>他伸出手抱住Crowley，将身体紧紧贴住他，屁股贴着他盘坐着的腿，在地狱之王昂贵的西服裤子上扭动起来，细密的呻吟从口中泄露而出。<br/>“Crowley。”<br/>他呼唤了一声。Crowley用右手托住了Castiel的屁股，手掌隔着裤子和皮革在上面揉捏起来。Castiel呻吟得大声了些，而这止于Dean和Sam出现在门口。</p><p>“Cas，你知道你现在看起来多淫荡吗？”<br/>Castiel感觉到脑袋后面的湿热的气息，他还紧紧抱着Crowley，就转过头来，Sam的嘴唇贴上了他的。他伸出舌头和Sam的舌头搅在一起。<br/>“解开它……”Castiel在吻的间隙中喘息着说，“解开它。操我。”</p><p>Sam没有回答他，只是用手抚摸上Castiel的屁股，大力揉捏起来。Sam的手掌宽厚有力，他恶意地推动了一下菊穴的地方，Castiel感觉到那根并不大的按摩棒往里面进入了一些。<br/>而这只是让他感到更加瘙痒难耐。<br/>“解开它，Sam。”Castiel又央求道，声音颤抖着，“解开它。”<br/>Sam的目光移到Crowley脸上，Crowley撇了撇嘴，一副“钥匙在你手上别看我”的表情。<br/>Sam决定给他们的小天使来点恶作剧。<br/>他笑了笑，然后松开手，Castiel的目光追着他一副不可思议的表情。Sam耸了耸肩膀，他坐回他原来的座位。<br/>“说好到游戏结束的，Cas。”Sam说，“只剩一局了。”<br/>Dean走过来坐回原来的位置，饶有兴致地看着满面通红且眼睛里全是水雾的天使。Crowley松开原本搂着Castiel腰的手，Castiel变得抽抽搭搭的，他从Crowley身上下来，也坐回原来的座位。<br/>Crowley抓起骰子，扔出了一个六。<br/>Dean扔出了五。<br/>Castiel皱起眉，他不记得Sam扔出了几点。而现在Sam笑了起来。<br/>“Cas，你今天太不走运了。”Sam说，“真心话还是大冒险？”<br/>Castiel的脑袋里混乱无比，身体里像是有团火焰在烧。他扭动了一下屁股，努力克制住自己想再扭一下的冲动。<br/>“……真心话。”他说。<br/>“你最不喜欢和我们三个里的谁做爱？”Crowley迅速地问。<br/>“……”Castiel沉默了一小会儿，然后他开口，“Sam。”<br/>Sam的表情僵硬在脸上。他看起来像是吞了只苍蝇。Dean和Crowley大笑起来。<br/>“我都很喜欢，但是非要比较的话……太大了。”Castiel说，脸上红红的，“Sam有的时候太大了。”<br/>Sam恼火地扯了扯嘴角。他不认为自己平时没有让Cas舒服到。<br/>“Cas，”Sam带着怒气说，“自慰给我们看。”<br/>Castiel知道自己刚刚的话让Sam有点生气，但他已经没法去思考Sam的命令是否属于游戏的范围了。<br/>他扭动着屁股，在床单上蹭起来。而那根按摩棒真的实在太小了，微弱的摩擦根本无法缓解任何燥热和瘙痒。肛道里像是有无数只蚂蚁在爬过，并且啃咬。<br/>他一只手撑住床，更加用力地将屁股在床单上摩擦，另一只手脱下自己的外裤，隔着厚厚的皮革抚摸自己的阴茎。<br/>但是没有用，那玩意让他干什么都变成隔靴搔痒。<br/>该死的Crowley到底在上面抹了什么东西。<br/>Castiel呻吟着，用湿漉漉的眼睛看向Sam。<br/>“Sam……”他嘶哑地说，“求你，解开它。”<br/>而等他缓过神来的时候，他已经在和Sam接吻了，贞操带仍然留在他的身上，Sam的手正在大力地揉捏他的屁股，将臀肉捏成不同的形状。<br/>Dean凑过来脱他的上衣。Sam松开Castiel的时候，Castiel身上已经只剩下一件衬衫，而他已经要抓狂了。Sam和Dean的爱抚让他更加燥热。<br/>“解开它……”他无意识地重复着，“Sam，解开它……”<br/>Sam伸手抚摸着Castiel的脸，微微笑了一下。<br/>“舔我，Cas。”他说，“等我射出来就解开它。”<br/>Castiel睁大眼睛，然后俯下身来，Sam解开自己的皮带，Castiel用手握住Sam已经硬直胀大的阴茎，张开嘴将那根东西含住。<br/>他努力将嘴巴张大，指望能含得更深一些，他的舌头包裹着Sam的阴茎，划过上面的褶皱，口水分泌得越来越多，不时发出淫靡的声音。<br/>而他的身体已经变得更加燥热，他不自觉地扭动着腰部，希望能获得一些来自假阴茎的微弱的摩擦。</p><p>Dean离开了那两个人，坐在床边上和Crowley一起看着正在努力舔舐Sam阴茎的Castiel，Dean撇了撇嘴。<br/>“我好像很久没有和Cas做爱了。”他说，“他忙得要死。上次来的时候我又正好不在。”<br/>Crowley耸了耸肩，“应该庆幸我今天把他从疯狂地处理天堂的烂摊子的工作里拖出来带到这儿，是不是？”<br/>Dean扬了扬眉毛。“你也很忙，Crowley。”<br/>Crowley笑了笑，晃了晃手里的酒杯，“我是天杀的地狱之王，记得？”<br/>Dean轻哼了一声。Crowley放下酒杯，凑过头去和Dean亲吻在一起，并伸出手将Dean拉近了一些，加深了这个吻。</p><p>口水已经从Castiel的嘴角溢了出来，他感觉自己的舌头和下巴都麻木了。<br/>Sam的阴茎实在太大了，而且还在变得更大。<br/>就在Castiel几近绝望的时候，Sam射了出来。Castiel有点猝不及防被呛到了，他尝到了咸腥的精液的味道。不过他依旧没有说话，只是将那些液体一口吞下。一些顺着嘴角流了下来。Sam拉起他，然后和他吻在一起。<br/>Sam几乎将他整个人都抱在了怀里，温暖的人类的体温让天使感到燥热不已。他在Sam的身上扭动着身体，Sam的手划过他的腰——<br/>他感觉到下体一阵松快，自己已经硬起来的阴茎立刻跳了出来，贞操带被Sam拉开，那根假阴茎从他的后穴里滑出。<br/>Castiel感觉更加难受了。<br/>他的后穴一开一合着，因为失去了填充物，那里变得更加瘙痒和空虚。<br/>“进来，Sam……”Castiel低哑地说，“操我。”<br/>Sam撇了撇嘴，“你不喜欢和我做爱，Cas。你自己说的。”他耸了耸肩，嘴唇擦着他的耳垂，“所以我不会操你。”<br/>Castiel的脸上出现更多的难受的神色，他紧紧抱住Sam，硬直的阴茎在Sam的上衣上摩擦，屁股挨着Sam的大腿。臀缝紧贴着Sam的腿蹭过去。“我喜欢，Sam。”他央求道，“进来……”<br/>“有人比我心急。”<br/>Sam微微笑起来，Castiel感觉自己被什么人拉住了，他转过头去，Dean的嘴唇贴了上来。<br/>他们吻着，舌头搅在一起<br/>然后Dean松开他躺下来。<br/>“这里不只有Sam，Cas。”Dean说。<br/>Castiel眨了眨眼睛，他移动到Dean身边，替他将裤子脱下来。Dean的阴茎也已经硬直，怒张着伫立在那儿。<br/>他跨坐到Dean身上，然后对着Dean的阴茎，用手掰开自己的臀缝，慢慢将屁股沉下去。他呻吟着，Dean的阴茎缓缓进入他的身体。<br/>那些想止住瘙痒的欲望支配着他，他疯狂地扭动着腰部，让Dean的阴茎在自己的身体里冲撞。<br/>“啊……啊……”<br/>Castiel半张着嘴，呻吟着。Crowley靠近了他，他们接吻。泪水溢出Castiel的眼眶。不够，他还要更多。<br/>他扭动得幅度更大了些，Dean终于无法忍耐，也挺动起腰部，Castiel被Dean突然的动作弄得一个不稳差点栽下去。Crowley扶住他，Dean开始猛烈地挺动腰部。<br/>“老天——”<br/>Castiel惊叫起来，Dean挺动得更加卖力。火热坚硬的老二在他的屁股里横冲直撞，而这好歹止住了一些瘙痒的感觉。他瞪大眼睛，嘴里发出一些无意义的词句。<br/>Castiel射出来，精液落在Dean的腹部，Dean继续抽动了两下，然后终于也射进了Castiel的体内。Crowley抓起他将他从Dean身上扯开。<br/>现在Castiel跪下来趴在那儿，Sam从后面插进了Castiel一张一合还有精液溢出的穴口。而Crowley跪在他面前，由Castiel含着地狱之王的老二替他口交。</p><p> </p><p>Dean和Sam在床上沉沉睡去。<br/>Castiel和Crowley坐在地板上靠着沙发喝酒。和之前做游戏时一样，只开了一盏昏暗的台灯。<br/>“我们玩真心话大冒险好不好？”Castiel说，他转过头去看Crowley。<br/>“我们两个？”Crowley冷哼了一声。<br/>Castiel微微笑了一下，“准确来说，只有真心话。而且，这次得带点约束，”他说，伸出手，按在Crowley的手背上，一阵蓝色的光闪了闪接着消散了，Castiel便松开手。<br/>“真言契约。”他笑了笑，“你不能说谎，也不能使用你的力量。”<br/>Crowley眨了眨眼睛，撇了撇嘴。“Fine。”<br/>他扔出一个五，Castiel是三。<br/>“你真的爱我吗？”Crowley问。<br/>Castiel眨了眨眼睛。“爱。”他说，笑了笑。<br/>Crowley扬了扬眉毛。<br/>这次Castiel扔出了四。而Crowley扔出了二。<br/>“刚刚玩游戏的时候，你什么时候开始使用力量的？”Castiel问。<br/>“我输的那局之后。”Crowley说，“Sam看起来不想让我好过。我不想再出现那么难堪的情形。”<br/>Castiel点了点头。下一局又是他输了。<br/>“你最爱的是谁？”Crowley问。他注视着Castiel的蓝眼睛，那里面流动着人类般的情感。<br/>“你们三个。”Castiel说，他扬起眉毛，“我刚刚在游戏里没有撒谎。”<br/>下一局是Crowley输了。<br/>“Sam那样问你的时候，你什么感觉？”Castiel问。<br/>“……生气。”Crowley说，“难过，后悔……自责。”<br/>Castiel微微皱起眉毛，脸上出现忧伤的表情。<br/>“你知道Sam不是真的那么充满恶意的。”他说。<br/>“首先，他对我一直不是那么友好。虽然我们甚至也上过床。”Crowley讥讽道，“但重点在于事实上我知道他说的是对的。我没办法抹掉我的过去，Castiel。”<br/>Castiel的眉心皱在一起，他看起来很忧伤。他摇了摇头。<br/>“我们都没有忘记你的过去，”他说，“也没有忘记我们自己的过去。并且，你知道，我们谁都没有原谅过你的过去，和我们自己的过去。但是，”他眉头皱得更厉害了，“我们都活在现在。”<br/>他停顿了一下。<br/>“……我们都在赎罪。”<br/>“那你也不必为天堂那么拼命干活。”Crowley翻了个白眼，“如果我手下的恶魔能有你一半认真工作，地狱就能像样子了。”<br/>“是我让他们堕天，”Castiel认真地说，“我有义务劝说他们回去。”<br/>天使的蓝眼睛里闪着漂亮的光彩。灯光让他看起来那样充满暖洋洋的意味。<br/>Crowley轻轻吻了一下天使的额头，嘴唇划过他的耳朵。<br/>“下次带着触手来找你。”<br/>Castiel的耳根发红。他的目光游离开来。<br/>“你们都喜欢整我。”他说。<br/>“Come on，”Crowley好笑地说，“你明明爽到了。想要到极点的时候被插入不是更爽。”<br/>Castiel不得不说，Crowley说的是对的。他们拥抱着，Castiel任凭恶魔头子将自己压在地板上。<br/>“你喜欢温柔的我？”Crowley问。<br/>Castiel扬起眉毛，微微笑着，“温柔的你看起来比较……有魅力。”<br/>Crowley便沉下头，在Castiel的耳垂到脖子和喉结上，落下一个又一个的轻吻。</p><p> </p><p>Sam和Dean早上醒过来的时候，地堡里已经只剩他们两个了。Sam揉着眼睛坐起身，Dean闷哼了一声悠悠转醒。<br/>“我们是不是该给自己找点活干了？”Sam问。<br/>“我想，是的。”Dean说，他也揉着眼睛坐起身，看了一眼Sam。Sam对他眨了眨眼睛，然后凑过头去在他额头上轻吻了一下。<br/>“你看Cas那么努力。”Dean说。<br/>Sam若有所思地点了点头。<br/>“Dean。”他叫了一声他的哥哥。<br/>“什么？”Dean一副没睡醒的样子看着他。<br/>“昨晚你说的，会救我。”Sam说，“我本来以为你会救Cas。”<br/>Dean扬了扬眉毛。<br/>“我不知道，Sam。”他说，“如果真的要做出选择，我会选你，在家人的意义上。我要救的是作为我弟弟的你。”<br/>Sam笑了笑。Dean却似乎终于清醒了一些，他开口发问。<br/>“你怎么问Crowley那样的问题？”<br/>Sam愣了一下，然后他烦恼地抓了抓发丝。<br/>“我不知道，”他说，“当时我只是想着让他难堪。相信我，我后来也很后悔。”<br/>Dean冷哼了一声。<br/>“Good，”他说，神色正经起来，他转过头来认真看着Sam，“不能撒谎，告诉我，Sammy，你到底怎么看Crowley？”<br/>Dean停顿了一下，“我不希望你是因为我和Cas对Crowley说了yes，你才接纳他的。”<br/>Sam沉默了一会儿，然后才慢慢开口。<br/>“你知道，”他说，“Crowley一直以来都不是什么好人。但是……”他停顿了一下，“我不是因为你和Cas才接纳他的，Dean。我和他也一起经历过一些事情。”<br/>Dean扬了扬眉毛，点了点头，没有再问下去。<br/>他们下床去洗漱好，到达客厅的时候，意外发现天使居然还在那儿。Castiel正坐在沙发那儿看报纸，他看见Sam和Dean便对他们点了点头。<br/>“我决定先把那些乱七八糟的事情放一放。”他说，“歇两天。”<br/>“太棒了。”Dean对Castiel挑了挑眉毛，露出带着挑逗的笑容，“让我们去找几件案子打发打发日子。”<br/>Sam盘腿坐下，打开电脑搜索起来。Castiel凑过头去也盯着电脑屏幕，Dean转身去厨房了，过一会儿端来了早饭和三杯咖啡。<br/>“看起来这像个女巫干的。”Sam滑动着鼠标说。<br/>Castiel点了点头。<br/>Dean一边大口啃着三明治一边用含混的声音说，“那我们就去那儿。”</p><p>这是地堡的一个平凡的早晨。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>本篇完</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 噩梦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>噩梦</p><p> </p><p>Sam睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是丝绸的睡袍。<br/>他坐起身，烦躁地揉了揉眼睛。Crowley放下手中的报纸，对他挑了挑眉毛。<br/>“早上好，Moose。”<br/>“发生什么了？”Sam问，他觉得自己脑袋里混混沌沌的不太清晰，想不起来昨晚自己是怎么睡着的。<br/>Crowley显得有些吃惊地看着他，然后他扯起嘴角。<br/>“你记得昨晚发生什么了吗？”<br/>Sam皱着眉头，努力回忆着，“……不。”<br/>他最终放弃了，不情愿地承认。<br/>“……Dean和Cas死了。”<br/>Crowley说。<br/>Sam眨了一下眼睛。显然Crowley说的内容超出了他的认知范围。然而他的脑子在这个时候像是要爆炸了似的，涌入了一堆乱七八糟的画面。<br/>天哪。<br/>Dean和Cas真的死了。<br/>被生活在地域和炼狱边缘的恶兽拖入了夹缝。</p><p>而他眼睁睁地看着这一切发生却无能为力，他晕倒在地上，意识逐渐模糊，离他远去。而刚被恶兽的尾巴甩到吐血的Crowley就晕倒在离自己十米开外的地方。</p><p>“不，”Sam说，“他们只是被拖走了。”<br/>“那是恶兽的食物。”Crowley说，“恶兽的轮回是一千年。而这次，夹缝已经被关上了，我们进不去。”<br/>“会有办法的。”Sam坚定地说，他对Crowley点了点头，“Cas是个天使。而Dean也能够应付那个家伙。他们会没事的。”<br/>“不，他们不可能还活着。”<br/>Crowley同样坚定地反驳。<br/>“为什么他妈发生了这种事情你还能坐在床上看报纸然后平静地告诉我他们肯定已经死了？你他妈为什么不做点什么？”<br/>Sam大声吼叫起来，他猛地伸手揪住Crowley的衣领，翻身压到他上方，将他按在床板上，面部肌肉剧烈抖动着。<br/>Crowley的表情看起来非常虚弱。<br/>“他们死了，Sam。”Crowley轻声说，眼睛里似乎充满了亮晶晶的东西，“他们死了。”<br/>Sam松开手，颓丧地瘫软下来。他趴在Crowley身上，头埋在他脖子边上，肩膀颤抖，半天才又抬起头。<br/>“不管怎样，我要找到办法打开夹缝。”<br/>Crowley拉扯了一下嘴角，然后他摇了摇头。“没有办法的。”<br/>“不试试怎么知道。”Sam说，“你加入还是不加入？”<br/>Crowley张了张嘴，半天才说，“我加入。”</p><p>找方法的过程并不顺利，地堡里的相关记录并不多。毕竟只是千年一见的恶兽。Sam花了半个月将地堡所有可能有关的东西理了一遍之后，就跟着Crowley去了地狱。Crowley为此整理了一间卧室出来，并且养成了晚上陪着Sam入睡的习惯，至于白天，地狱之王也四处奔走，尽可能地多打听相关的信息。<br/>Sam近乎发了疯，每天只睡三四个小时，除此之外，所有的时间都花在了想办法拯救自己的哥哥和天使身上，就连吃饭的时候也心不在焉，神情恍惚。<br/>“你应该适当放松一点，Moose。”<br/>Crowley这么说，他的手在空中挥动了一下，屋子里的烛光熄灭了，“你头发都要掉光了。”<br/>“说得好像我的头发很重要似的。”Sam在黑暗中冷哼了一声。他觉得头痛欲裂，脑子混沌一片。他感觉到Crowley凑过头来，在自己的额头上轻轻吻了一下。<br/>“如果他们回不来了，你打算怎么办？”<br/>Crowley问。<br/>“他们会回来的。”Sam说，“他们有办法应付恶兽，只是还没找到方法逃出夹缝。”<br/>他努力说服着他自己。<br/>Crowley一时间没有说话。半天才叹息了一声。<br/>“如果真的回不来了呢？”<br/>“我不明白！”<br/>Sam恼火地说，“你看起来就希望他们不要回来了似的。你能把注意力集中一点吗？我以为你很在乎Dean和Cas。”<br/>Crowley在黑暗中扬起了眉毛，然后他轻笑了一声。<br/>“我向来能认清现实，Sam。”他说，“我当然在乎Dean和Cas，但如果你现在已经陷入狂热的脑袋还记得，你知道，我也在乎你。”<br/>这次Sam沉默了，Dean和Castiel被拖入夹缝前全是血污的昏迷着的面孔在他眼前晃过去。Sam闭上眼睛，身边传来恶魔暖和的体温。<br/>“我不知道，Crowley。”他最终说，“我不能没有Dean和Cas。”<br/>Crowley似乎有了瞬间的身体僵直。他翻身压在Sam身上，和他接吻。Sam伸手搭在恶魔的腰上，他感觉到身体窜起热流，而就在他的手往下移动到恶魔的臀部的时候，恶魔突然开了口。<br/>“其实有一个办法可以打开夹缝。”<br/>Sam的手停在那儿，他瞪大眼睛，看着朦朦胧胧的黑暗里Crowley的面部轮廓。<br/>“有一个魔法阵和咒语可以打开，但是需要强大的恶魔或者炼狱生物的血。”<br/>Sam猛地坐直身体。<br/>“那我们在等什么？”他激动地说。<br/>“我试过了。”<br/>Crowley说，“我的血不行，吸血鬼始祖的血也不行。”<br/>“你什么时候试的？为什么不告诉我？”Sam觉得血往脑袋上涌。<br/>“安静点，Moose。”Crowley翻了个白眼，“反正也没成功。”<br/>“我们可以去找利维坦。”Sam从床下下来，Crowley闪了个身坐到一边，他再次挥了挥手，屋子里的那些蜡烛又亮了起来，Sam已经在床前面激动地来回走动，“干掉剩下的那些里最厉害的那个。”<br/>“我恐怕那也不行。”Crowley冷静地说，“利维坦的首领已经死了，其他那些，”他砸了砸嘴，“不够格。”<br/>Sam眨了眨眼睛，停住步子，心里燃起的希望似乎又破灭了。然后他转过头来看着Crowley。“你是不是还有什么要告诉我的？”<br/>Crowley眯起眼睛，然后他也下床站在Sam面前，抬头看着他。<br/>“你甚至杀死过Lilith。”<br/>Sam半张着嘴，眼睛里写满了惊讶，然后他很快镇定下来。<br/>“你知道，你告诉我这个，我会怎么选择。”<br/>“而看到你现在的样子，我必须告诉你。”Crowley说，耸了耸肩，“我也必须劝告你不要选择那条路。你知道，就算打开夹缝，Dean和Cas还活着，Dean也不会想看见你为他做出了这种事。”<br/>“你们可以再次治愈我。”Sam说。<br/>“如果你的血和魔法阵形成连接，”Crowley说，“你没法再被治愈。”<br/>“那我也依然选择那条路，你知道的，Crowley。”<br/>Sam说。<br/>Crowley看着他，然后嘴角扯出一个无奈的虚弱的微笑。<br/>“我知道，Moose。虽然我不赞同。”<br/>他抬起头再次和Sam接吻。Sam伸手拥抱住Crowley，将吻加深了一些。然后将嘴唇往下移动，舌头划过地狱之王的喉结，引起对方的一阵颤抖。<br/>Sam的嘴唇终于移动到了Crowley的脖子边上。<br/>Crowley的手在空中划了一下，他自己的肩膀上便裂开一个深深的刀割般的口子，血涌了出来。Sam沉下头，吮吸起地狱之王的血。<br/>恶魔血的味道久违地充斥了他的口腔。Sam想，唯一值得庆幸的，大概是这次开启了这段路途的恶魔，他认为自己已经熟识，并且他们相爱。<br/>随着每一滴血液的流入，Sam感觉到自己身体中充斥着的流动着的越来越多的灼热和力量的涌动。<br/>熟悉而久违的力量充盈的感觉。<br/>多么妙不可言。<br/>Sam抬起头看着Crowley。地狱之王的脸色显得有些苍白，Sam的牙齿和嘴唇上沾染了血迹的颜色，看起来有些骇人。<br/>Sam伸手挥了一下，烛光第二次熄灭，房间里再次陷入黑暗。他将Crowley推倒在床上，啃咬起他的嘴唇，刚刚被打断的手继续了先前的工作，揉捏起略微发福的恶魔的屁股。<br/>“Sam。”<br/>Crowley轻声说，心里想着Dean和Cas的脸。<br/>老天，要是Dean知道自己让Sam这么做了。</p><p>“为什么不能快一点？”<br/>Sam有些恼火地说，“我可以一次性喝更多。”<br/>“我相信你确实那么做过，”Crowley撇了撇嘴，“但只有这样才能……”他停顿了一下，“彻底改变你。并且不让你上瘾。”<br/>Sam不说话了，他走到镜子前面，看着自己的脸，Crowley就站在自己后面。<br/>“我能看到我的脸在改变。”<br/>他说，“变得更像你。”<br/>“你不像我。”Crowley说，“你比我强大。”</p><p>当他们进行完最后的仪式的时候，Sam站在屋子里，Crowley画完了魔法阵。Sam伸手用刀割开了自己的皮肤。血顺着手臂滴到魔法阵上，金色的图形发出耀眼的蓝色光芒。地面晃动着裂开一个巨大的口子。<br/>Sam看向Crowley，Crowley对他点点头，他们刚要跨进去，裂缝里却伸出一只脏兮兮的手来。<br/>Sam瞪大眼睛，伸手抓住那只手，将人拖上来。<br/>Dean软绵绵地躺在他怀里，眼睛里充盈着泪水，他看上去和几个月前消失的时候没什么分别，仍然满脸血污和虚弱。<br/>“Dean，没事了，没事了。”<br/>Sam说，他抱着自己的哥哥，亲吻着他额上的头发，“Cas呢？”<br/>这样令人不可置信，Sam虽然口口声声说他们一定活着，但是他并非不清楚这希望渺茫。及至带着体温的Dean真的躺倒在自己怀里的时候，Sam感觉那样不真实。<br/>Crowley站在他们边上，看着他们两个。而那道地面上的裂缝，正在慢慢合上。<br/>“Cas死了。”<br/>Dean说，眼睛里涌出泪水，“Cas死了。”<br/>Crowley感觉有什么击中了自己的心口。他踉跄地往后退了一步，瞪大眼睛。</p><p>Dean躺在床上，睡了整整一天。醒过来的时候也不动，就坐在被子里发呆。<br/>“抱歉没能早一点打开夹缝。”<br/>Crowley说，他坐在床沿上，背对着Dean。Dean瞪大眼睛，然后苦笑了一下。<br/>“是我的错。”他说，嗓子里像是堵了个东西，“是我让他死去。我应该不管怎样都陪着他的。”<br/>Crowley转过头来，“那样我们就也失去你了。”<br/>“但你和Sam还有彼此。”Dean说，“而Cas……他一个人。”<br/>“……夹缝里是什么样的？”Crowley转移了话题。<br/>“什么也没有。”Dean说，“黑漆漆的，什么也没有。时间过得很慢……像是静止了。没有饥饿，没有疼痛，只有黑暗。”<br/>Crowley凑过身去，和Dean接了个吻。他们拥抱着，然后在床上翻滚起来。Crowley把阴茎捅进Dean的屁股里的时候，Dean哭了出来。Crowley把手盖在他的手上，轻吻着他的耳垂。“Cas。”<br/>他听见Dean嘴里这么说着。</p><p>Dean知道Sam变成了恶魔是在他回来的一个月之后。<br/>Dean打翻了一瓶圣水。圣水的作用对Sam并不那么强，但是他的皮肤被烫起了泡。<br/>Dean看着Sam手上的那块皮肤，然后他点了点头。<br/>“我猜你有什么想告诉我的？”Dean假笑了一下。<br/>“你是故意打翻它的？”Sam问。<br/>“我不是傻瓜，Sammy。”Dean说，“你每天吃饭的时候脸上的表情像是在吃英国菜，以前一直想和我躺在一张床上睡觉，现在却插完就走。我做过恶魔，我知道恶魔面对食物和不需要的睡眠是什么反应。所以，你是不是应该跟我坦白一下，是什么让你又变成了恶魔？在我消失的几个月里。”<br/>“要打开夹缝的魔法阵需要强大的地狱生物或者炼狱生物的血。”<br/>Sam说，他抬头看着Dean，眼睛变成了黑色，然后他眨了一下眼睛，眼睛又恢复了正常。“Crowley做不到，吸血鬼alpha的血也做不到。”<br/>“哇哦，所以你们就背着我，把你变成了恶魔？我猜猜，你又喝了恶魔血？原来我的弟弟是强大的地狱生物，这真令我感到骄傲。这件事Crowley也有份？”Dean问，他看上去很冷静，讥讽道。<br/>“你和Cas在夹缝里，Dean。”<br/>Sam说，注视着他哥哥的眼睛，“这是我们唯一的希望。”<br/>“Good。”Dean说，“那为什么一直瞒着我，我可以净化你。”<br/>“我和魔法阵定下了契约，我没办法被净化。”<br/>Sam说，他看见Dean脸上的表情变得更加僵硬，他赶忙补充了一句，“但这没有改变其他的什么，Dean。我还是我，我不会杀人，不会附身，或者别的什么。”<br/>“恶魔没有感情，Sammy。”<br/>Dean说，他嘴角的笑容显得更骇人了，“我是恶魔的时候，我真的不在乎你的死活。”<br/>“显然这在我身上不成立，”Sam说，眉毛皱成一个忧伤的弧度，“我和从前一样爱你们——我会为Cas的死难过。”<br/>“但它一定在什么地方改变了你。”Dean肯定地说，“而不管怎么样，你都选择了隐瞒。我们为这件事情说过多少遍了，Sam，再没有谎言和欺骗。Crowley瞒着我，Fine。他一向如此。但是不行，Sam，你不能这样。”<br/>“那你呢。”Sam抽动了一下嘴角，“关于Cas的死，你到底有什么没告诉我们？你真的以为我不知道你每天晚上都做噩梦吗？你知不知道你自己每天夜里都在哭叫？”<br/>“哦，那只是细节。”Dean恼火地说，他点了点头，“你非要让我仔细回忆一遍，Cas是怎么在我眼前将他自己炸成肉沫的吗？哦是的，他是为了干掉恶兽，让我活下去。你满意了吗？”<br/>屋子里安静下来。<br/>过了一会儿，Dean转身踏出两步，“我们暂时分开一段时间，Sam。我受不了这种日子了，坐监狱一样被你看在地堡。我要出去透透气，找几件案子，而你不准跟着我。”<br/>“你什么时候回来。”<br/>Sam问。<br/>“鬼知道。”Dean说，他再次假笑了一下，“毕竟你是恶魔了，是不是？十年二十年对你来说不算什么。”<br/>“不，Dean。”Sam激动地说，“你别想摆脱我。”<br/>“有本事你拦着我。”Dean冷哼了一声，他转头对着他的弟弟，拉扯了一下嘴角，“否则，我会找到方法躲着你的。”</p><p>Crowley到地堡的时候，Sam正在桌子前面对着笔记本电脑。Crowley四下环视了一下。<br/>“Squirrel呢？”<br/>“他在卧室里。”Sam简短地说，他滑动着鼠标，目不转睛，Crowley眨了眨眼睛，扬了扬眉毛做出一个无奈的表情，“所以Dean知道了。他什么反应？”<br/>“他很生气。”Sam说，他终于抬头看了一眼Crowley，然后又迅速低下头继续看电脑。<br/>“好吧。”Crowley耸耸肩，“我去看看。”<br/>他走进Dean的卧室的时候，才明白过来Sam所说的“他在卧室里”到底是一种怎样的“在”。<br/>Dean躺在床上，双手被分别铐在床头，身上盖着被子。Crowley惊讶地瞪着眼睛，然后他慢慢走近他，坐到床边上。<br/>“我不会说我很抱歉的，Dean。”Crowley说。<br/>“把我弄出去，Crowley。”<br/>Dean说，他看着恶魔头子，“把我弄出去。”<br/>Crowley认识Dean的这种表情，Dean害怕了。是真的害怕了。<br/>Crowley低下头，在Dean的额头上轻吻了一下。<br/>“我不能，Dean。”Crowley说，“你怕现在的Sam， Well，我也怕。变成恶魔没有改变他有爱和感情的事实，但却让感情极端了。”<br/>Dean一时间没有说话，他嘴唇颤抖了两下，然后Crowley摇了摇头。<br/>“我是来告别的，Dean。”Crowley说，“Castiel死了，而看起来你们两个人不太容得下我。”<br/>Dean瞪大眼睛，嘴唇再次颤抖了两下，他似乎想说不是这样，但却因为巨大的震惊而什么也没能说出来。<br/>“我看着Sam为了救你和Cas那种疯狂的样子，”Crowley说，他显然认为Dean是默认了，“我禁不住问自己，如果是我掉进了那个地方，他会这样吗？你们会这样吗？”<br/>Crowley笑了笑，“显然不会。”<br/>“永别了，Love。也记得帮我和Sam转告这句话。”<br/>Crowley说，他低头再次在Dean的额头上轻吻了一下，接着消失在那里。<br/>Dean还没回过神，Sam已经再次走进了房间，他看见屋子里只有Dean一个人，露出了瞬间的惊讶，不过很快就恢复了正常。“我为我们找了些案子，Dean。”他迅速的说，“这件看起来像是个trickster，还有一件像是个小牙仙，还有个巫师案子。你想从哪个开始？”<br/>“哦，怎么了，你要铐着我和你一起办案子吗，Sammy？”Dean讥讽道。<br/>“别傻了，Dean。”Sam像是听到了什么好笑的话笑出声来，“你真以为我现在要困住你，还需要这些铐子吗？”<br/>Dean沉默了一会儿，然后他又一次如同讥讽地开了口。“哦，你永远别想让我乖乖留下，Sammy魔王。”<br/>Sam在那里站了一会儿，然后他摇了摇头，转身要出去。“我失去了Cas，Dean。我不想再失去你。”<br/>“我可以顺便告诉你一声，”Dean说，“你大概也失去了Crowley。他刚刚叫我转告你‘永别了，love’。”<br/>Sam的背影僵直在那里，接着他一语不发推门出去了。</p><p> </p><p>Sam到达地狱时，Crowley正在给文件签字。他看见Sam，就摆了摆手，一屋子恶魔顿时没了影子。<br/>Crowley把手插在外套兜里，慢慢踱步走下他的王座，站在Sam面前，抬头看着他。<br/>“为什么要离开，Crowley？”Sam说。<br/>“看起来你和Dean并不需要我。”Crowley耸了耸肩，“我累了，Sam。我是个恶魔，还该死的居然是个恶魔头子。我应当整天坐在王座上享受一切。而不是为了你们几个整天劳神伤心，Dear。”<br/>“Well，那你完全可以不当恶魔头子。”Sam扯了扯嘴角。<br/>Crowley冷哼了一声，他手上出现酒杯，微微抿了一口酒，“你确实比我强大，Sam。但我不会把这个位子拱手让出来的。而你知道，我有头脑。”<br/>Sam伸出手，Crowley被无形的力量推到了墙上，两脚离地悬空了几公分，酒杯掉到地上砸碎了。他的脖子像是被什么东西扼住了。他张大嘴，两只手无力地捂着他自己的脖子。<br/>Sam放下手，Crowley从墙上滑落下来。<br/>“我不知道你是怎么想的，Crowley。”Sam说，“你知道，我和Dean一直都爱你。如果你想，”他停顿了一下，“来找我们。”<br/>Sam消失在Crowley面前。</p><p> </p><p>Sam回到地堡的时候，发现Dean的卧室空了。<br/>而一切如同前几年，留下的仍然只有那张let me go。</p><p> </p><p>Sam睁开眼睛，觉得脑袋有点胀痛，他坐起身，揉着眼看见了昏暗的地堡的灯光。而Dean似乎也刚刚醒过来。<br/>“发生什么了？”Sam问，他皱着眉头努力回忆着。<br/>“墨菲斯在我们的眼睛上洒了沙子。”<br/>Castiel的声音响起，他穿着那身米黄的风衣，站在门口，靠在门框上，“看起来我们四个人都做了噩梦。”<br/>Crowley出现在Castiel身后，他翻了个白眼。“我醒的比较早，”Crowley说，他点了点头，“墨菲斯被我赶回他的国家了。如果这个梦做完，我们就会失去眼睛，然后就再也醒不过来。”<br/>Sam想起了梦里发生的事情。他沉默了一会儿，然后看向Dean。<br/>“我们做了相同的梦，虽然视角可能不太一样。”<br/>Crowley再次开口，“并且梦里发生的事情都是我们最害怕的。”<br/>Sam半张着嘴，然后他扬了扬眉毛。<br/>“还好只是个梦。”Castiel说，他微微笑了，“我并不记得我当人类时做的那些梦了。但这个我可能忘不掉。”<br/>“我能理解我怕的是什么，”Dean说，皱着眉头，“Cas为我死了，Sam怀着他伟大的初衷瞒着我走上了奇怪的道路，而我以为无论怎样都会陪着我们的恶魔头子还是离开了我们。但是……Crowley，你怕的是什么？”<br/>Crowley的脸上露出了尴尬的表情，而Castiel的嘴角扬了起来，似乎在揶揄Crowley。<br/>“他怕我们不爱他，Dean。”Sam好笑地说，“他缺爱的毛病不是一天了。他总觉得只有Cas对他是真心的，记得？”<br/>“我的死不是你的错，Sam。”Castiel说，他看着Sam歪了歪头，露出天真的神色，“我是说，在梦里。我选择了死亡，所以你们即使动作再快一些，也不可能救我。”<br/>“哦，你总是这个毛病，Cas。”Dean翻了个白眼，“我们没有谁希望你牺牲来救我们。”<br/>“……我不知道。”Sam低声说，“看起来我似乎本来也能救下你的。”<br/>“没能救我，救回了Dean却得不到他的理解。”Castiel点了点头，“其实我们都差不多不是吗，在梦里，我能看见自己死了之后，你们几个怎样争吵和互相背离。我们怕的都是这个。”<br/>“很好。”Dean点了点头，从床上下来，“既然我们都知道了，以后就不要再犯那些毛病。感谢墨菲斯。现在，”<br/>他停顿了一下，露齿而笑，“我饿了，让我去弄点吃的，也给天使和恶魔弄点咖啡什么的。”</p><p> </p><p>还好只是一个梦。Sam想，也幸亏没有将它做完，他永远也不想知道那个梦的结局是什么。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>本篇完</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>女孩儿Cas</p><p> </p><p>“Hello，boys。说真的，你们这么快就短信我，实在是让我吃惊。”<br/>Crowley说，“你们肯定记得我们三天前才见过面玩了真心话大冒险还操了小天使一整夜。”<br/>他的目光扫过Sam和Dean，然后落在了站在两个人中间的女孩儿身上。<br/>屋子里一阵沉默。<br/>Crowley皱起眉毛，用了难得的迟疑的语气。<br/>“……被操了一整夜的小天使？”<br/>	女孩儿有一头深色的柔顺的短发，圆圆的脸庞，和Castiel如出一辙的蓝眼睛——以及她穿着Castiel的衣服。而且因为她显然个子不够高，所以从衬衫到风衣，还有裤子都显得松松垮垮的。<br/>看起来有点滑稽。<br/>“Well。”女孩儿开口，软软细细的女孩儿的声音，但她的脸上却挂着和Castiel一样的蠢蠢的表情，她点了点头，“Crowley。”<br/>“……我想想，”Crowley说，“你显然不是心血来潮换了个容器，所以你怎么了，你看起来像个该死的高中女生。甚至不是个天使。”<br/>“我们解决了一个witch，”Dean说，显得有点艰难，“但是女巫给他施了咒语。”<br/>“然后我们不小心烧了巫术袋。”Sam说。<br/>Crowley扬了扬眉毛。<br/>“很好。”他说，“所以你们还没找到办法让他——sorry，她复原吗？”<br/>Sam和Dean沉默了。<br/>“其实我认为只要让我恢复成天使就好了。”Castiel用真诚的表情看着Crowley，“我并不太在意皮囊的性别。”她停顿了一下，“当然，我认为你们应该也不介意。”<br/>“看起来，这件事情并不是今天发生的？”Crowley一针见血地问。<br/>“不，”Sam很不情愿地说，“昨天晚上的事情。”<br/>Crowley轻哼了一声，“说真的，我比较在意你们两个蠢蛋今天白天居然没有告诉他——sorry，她，应该换一身衣服，在你们还没有找出复原方法的时候。”<br/>“我们猜你应该知道方法？”Dean问。<br/>“很不巧，”Crowley耸了耸肩膀，“我并不知道。”<br/>“我告诉过你，Dean，”Sam恼火地说，“我们应该专心查资料。”<br/>“说真的，”Crowley翻了个白眼，“你们怎么会觉得这个时候应该专心查资料。”<br/>他往前走了一步，然后一把将Castiel拉住——Crowley发现自己终于比Castiel高了，这让他感到有些得意——虽然其实他也知道这并不是什么值得得意的事情。<br/>Crowley吻住Castiel，她的嘴唇非常柔软，比平时还要柔软，毕竟她现在是个女孩子，该死的还是个高中生一样的女孩子。他轻易将Castiel的风衣脱下来，然后开始解她的衬衣扣子。<br/>至于Castiel，他从前并不觉得Crowley有这么高大。<br/>这是事实。他比Crowley高，他也比Crowley强大，毕竟他是个天使。而现在她是个人类女孩儿，一个身材娇小的人类女孩儿。Crowley在她身上活动的手第一次让她深刻意识到对方是一个男性的事实，他的手充满力量，当然，吻也是。<br/>Castiel仰着头，被Crowley搂在怀里，她的裤子皮带被Crowley拉开，裤子掉了下来，包括内裤，那实在是过于松松垮垮了。她的衬衣扣子都被解开，丰满的乳房露了出来。<br/>Crowley离开了她的嘴唇，低头看着她。“身为女孩子居然不穿胸罩，”他调笑着，“你在勾引我们，是不是。”<br/>Castiel的脸变得通红，她瞪大眼睛看着Crowley。<br/>Crowley将她转了个身，从背后搂着她，使她面对着Sam和Dean。<br/>“所以，”<br/>Crowley扬了扬眉毛，“你们两个要不要加入？”<br/>Castiel脸上的红晕扩大了，她的两只手被Crowley抓着禁锢在身后，全身上下只穿了一件衬衫——没有扣扣子的衬衫，虽然身材娇小，但这并不意味着她没有丰满的胸部——事实上，Dean已经偷偷和Sam讨论过了，他们认为至少有个C，现在看起来他们有所低估。而衬衫下摆盖住了她白嫩的大腿，Castiel不自在地下意识地将腿并拢了一些。<br/>Sam和Dean咽了口口水。</p><p>现在，他们四个人正在床上，一张床上。<br/>Castiel躺在那儿满脸通红，Sam正在用牙齿啃咬她的左边乳房，而他的手正在大力揉捏她同样圆润的屁股。老天，她之前从没觉得Sam有这么高大——好吧，他确实很高大——但是——对现在的Castiel来说，Sam显得有点高大到恐怖了。她面对Sam就像一只小猫在面对一只老虎。<br/>而Dean躺在她的另一边，一边和她接吻一边用手揉捏着她的另一边乳房，毫不客气地用手将它捏成不同的形状。粉红色的乳头充血硬直着。<br/>女性的乳房确实很敏感。<br/>Castiel迷迷糊糊地想。Dean和Sam的动作让她感到胸部瘙痒，她不自觉地蠕动着身体，挺了挺胸脯，期盼得到更多的抚摸。<br/>“好大的奶子。”Dean兴奋地说，舌头舔过她的耳垂，口气比平时听起来还要像个色狼，“形状真美。”<br/>Castiel迷迷糊糊地看了一眼Dean，脸上表情泫然欲泣。然后她感觉到下半身传来的触觉。<br/>湿湿滑滑的触感从腹部传来说，她知道那是Crowley的舌头，因为她同时感觉到了胡茬扎在她腹部柔软的皮肤上痒痒的触感，Crowley的舌头在他腹部舔弄打旋。而Crowley的手指伸到了她的下体处，在她鼓鼓的外阴上摸索，火热的温度让她像是触电了似的猛地挣扎了一下。<br/>Crowley威胁般地伸手拍了一下她的屁股，示意她不要乱动，之后手指依然在她的阴唇上摩挲着，并开始用指甲划弄，瘙痒的感觉从那儿传过来。<br/>Castiel并不经常在性爱中感到害羞——尤其是他们的性爱往往在三个或四个人一起进行的情形下。<br/>但是现在她确实很害羞。<br/>她不自觉地企图将双腿并拢，但是Crowley跪在她的两腿间，阻止了她。他的手指甲划过她的阴唇，找到了那个已经微微挺立起来的肉芽。<br/>老天。<br/>Castiel的身体猛地在床上弹跳起来，Dean离开了她的嘴唇，开始亲吻她乳房，用牙齿啃咬着她粉红的乳头。Sam从她身上离开，从床头柜掏出手铐来。<br/>Castiel任凭Sam将她的两只手拷在一起。Crowley的手正在努力地极富技巧地揉捏她的阴蒂——那儿实在是太敏感了，手指的微弱活动都让Castiel感觉有无数的电流从那儿流窜开来，她张开嘴，呻吟起来，两条腿不自觉地揉蹭着床单，腰部微微往上靠，企图得到更多的爱抚。<br/>“Cas，你已经湿了。”<br/>Sam说，他低下头，注视着Castiel的蓝色眼睛，现在那里蒙着一层薄薄的水汽，女孩儿的嘴唇因为刚刚Dean的蹂躏现在显得通红无比。<br/>“Sam……”Castiel低低地呼唤道，女孩子的细细的声音从她嘴里倾泻出来。<br/>她感觉到自己的下身变得潮湿黏腻，她知道那意味着什么。<br/>她想将腿并拢摩擦，但因为Crowley的阻挡她没法做到。<br/>Crowley的动作变得越来越粗暴，他的一根手指顺着已经湿嗒嗒的阴唇伸进了Castiel的阴道里，那儿很紧，真的很紧。<br/>“你还是个处女，Castiel。”Crowley说。<br/>Castiel睁大眼睛，哭泣般地低哼了一声。她感觉到自己的阴道收缩着夹紧了Crowley的手指。但是Crowley却将手指抽了出来。<br/>他伸手抓住Castiel的手——现在那被手铐铐在了一起，引导着Castiel的手触碰到了她自己的下体，那里已经湿得一塌糊涂了。<br/>“自己摸摸看，Cas。”Crowley说，“看看你湿成了什么样子。”<br/>Castiel的手颤抖着划过她湿透的阴部，电流从那儿起窜过她全身。Dean现在也离开了她的身体，坐在她身边低头俯视着她。<br/>Castiel不自觉地动起她的手指，揉捏着自己的阴蒂，肉芽充血立起。她低声呻吟着，手指运动的速度加快了。她扭动着腰部，两条腿想磨蹭在一起，但是依然没能成功。<br/>“老天……”她呻吟得越来越大声，直到Dean猛地抓住了她的手，迫使她停止了自慰的动作。<br/>Castiel看着Dean，声音里全是哭腔，“操我……操我，求你们。”<br/>“告诉我们，Cas，”Dean看着她，“你想要谁进去？”<br/>“都行，”Cas喘息着低声说，声音沙哑而模糊，腰部扭动着，“你们谁都行。”<br/>“好吧，”Dean说，“猜拳。”<br/>他们三个人不约而同地将目光从Castiel身上移开。<br/>Sam赢了。<br/>Dean翻了个白眼，Crowley撇了撇嘴。Sam得意地扬了扬眉毛。他将Castiel从床上拽起来，然后他自己躺下来，老天，他现在甚至衣服一件都没有脱。Castiel伸出被拷在一起的两只手，颤巍巍地替他解开裤子拉链，把裤子扯下来，Sam的阴茎跳了出来。<br/>实在是，太大了。<br/>Castiel原来就觉得Sam的阴茎有点过大，而现在，当她被变成一个女孩儿之后，Sam的阴茎看起来简直让人恐怖了。<br/>而现在那个可怕的东西伫立在空气里，青筋暴起。Castiel还没来得及进行下一步的动作，她就感觉到自己被什么人拉了起来。Dean抱着她柔软纤细的腰，使她跪坐起来，然后扯着她让她两腿分开跪在Sam的胯部那儿。她现在泛着水光的湿漉漉的下体正对着Sam的阴茎，两瓣阴唇分开着，因为之前Crowley的挑逗和她自己的自慰，那里已经充血，粉红色的颜色显得十分诱人。<br/>Dean慢慢将她的身体往下放。<br/>她感觉到自己的阴唇接触到了一个火热的坚硬的什么东西，她难耐地呻吟了一声，她希望进入的过程可以快一点，但是Dean和Sam似乎打定主意要逗弄她一下。Sam的龟头拨开阴唇，在那上面摩擦，瘙痒让她流出了更多的淫水。<br/>她扭动了一下腰部。<br/>“快一点……”她说，声音几近哭泣，“求你们……操我。操我。”<br/>Dean低笑了一声，然后他慢慢将Castiel放得更低，Castiel感觉到那个巨大的东西缓缓刺入了自己的阴道，疼痛让她咬住了嘴唇，但是她并没有停止使自己下沉，Dean已经松开了她，她深吸了一口气，努力往下坐。<br/>“Cas……你真紧……”<br/>Sam喘息着说。Castiel感觉到刺痛的感觉，她猜想可能是处女膜破了。她将拷在一起的手撑在Sam结实的腹部，然后再慢慢地将身体往下沉，一直到底。<br/>“令人印象深刻，”Sam低沉地说，“我能看见你的小洞是怎么把我全吞进去的，Cas。”<br/>Castiel的脸变得更加红，她大口喘着气，已经没有什么余力去回答Sam。而Sam抓住Castiel的手臂准备开始活动的时候，Crowley却打断了他们。<br/>“Wait。”<br/>他说，“明明可以更刺激。”<br/>Crowley扬了扬眉毛，然后Sam和Dean立刻明白了过来，他们并没有表达反对。<br/>Castiel还有点弄不清楚状况，而Crowley已经伸手扶着让她趴下来，使她伏在Sam的身上，这些动作牵扯到下体，Castiel感觉到一阵阵的疼痛。<br/>Sam的手转向了她的乳房，开始大力地揉捏，将圆润的双球揉弄成不同的形状。Castiel呻吟着，两眼朦胧地看着Sam。下体里那根东西一直不动让她很难熬，她想活动一下腰部，却感觉到自己的屁股被扶住了。<br/>Crowley的手伸到了她的股缝间，手指在菊穴边上打着转。<br/>“Crowley……”Castiel有点紧张地叫出声来，然后收获了Crowley温柔的低声的回答，“没关系的，”他说，“会很爽的，我们的小bitch。”<br/>Castiel还没再来得及再做一下抗争，她已经感觉到自己的后穴里有异物侵入了。Crowley的手指伸进了她的后穴，并逐渐深入，熟练地在她的后穴里打着旋。<br/>“God！”<br/>Castiel大叫了一声。她扭动了一下屁股，而不管是来自前面的Sam的阴茎还是来自后面的Crowley的手指都没有让她好过。<br/>疼痛和瘙痒快将她逼疯了。<br/>Crowley轻笑了一声，然后加进了第二根手指，Castiel大喘了一口气，Dean俯下身体，凑到她身边轻轻吻着她的耳垂。暖暖的湿热的气息让她觉得更加燥热。<br/>终于，Crowley的手指离开了她的后穴，但是很快，那就要被更粗大的东西替代了。<br/>火热坚硬的阴茎顶着她的后穴，Castiel有点害怕地呜咽了一声，她现在是个人类女孩儿，身体并不和从前是个天使的时候一样强壮。Crowley的手抓着她的腰，另一只手在她圆润的臀部上揉捏。<br/>Dean似乎觉察到了Castiel的害怕。<br/>他伸手轻轻摩挲着Castiel的头发，低声在她耳边安慰着。<br/>“没事的，Cas，”他说，“放松。我们爱你。”<br/>Castiel觉得安心了一些，她睁大眼睛，然后感觉到了硬物冲破后穴的感觉，她张大嘴大口大口地喘着气，手扶住Sam的肩膀。那根东西慢慢地活动着，Crowley意识到Castiel现在确实没有那么强壮，他努力减慢自己的速度，想让Castiel能更加适应一些。火热的阴茎摩擦着紧致的肠壁。<br/>Castiel已经要疯了，疼痛和瘙痒同时包裹着她，她既希望能赶快得到更多的抽插，又希望Crowley能慢一点。<br/>“老天，我忍不住了。”Dean恼火地说。他离开Castiel，解开自己的皮带，然后从前面分开腿跨坐在Sam的胸口处，Castiel很快明白了过来，她将脖子伸过去，努力张大嘴含住了Dean的阴茎。她的嘴太小了，这实在太困难。她觉得自己的下颌都要掉了。<br/>而更让她感到没法控制自己的是，Crowley和Sam已经开始活动了。<br/>同时来自阴道和后穴的冲刺，让Castiel几乎要抓狂，她的两只手被Dean一把抓着捏在手里，后脑勺被Dean的另一只手按住，她努力张大几乎要失去知觉的嘴巴去舔弄Dean的阴茎。Sam和Crowley的阴茎在Castiel的体内几乎都能隔着肠道碰到彼此，而Sam很快就找到了Castiel的那个不太寻常的点。Castiel感觉到强烈的电流从那儿窜出来流遍全身，她全身抽搐了一下，眼睛里流出眼泪来。房间里充斥着几个人的喘息和肉体碰撞的声音。<br/>“老天，你太紧了，Cas！”Sam叫道。<br/>“你下面湿得一塌糊涂，”Crowley的手不安分地伸到前面在Sam和Castiel相连接的地方揉弄着，“你真是天生的小荡妇……亲爱的Castiel。”<br/>Castiel瞪大眼睛，已经什么话都说不出来，Dean的阴茎已经开始操弄她的嘴，并且毫不客气地深入了她的喉咙，她感到反胃和想吐，但是Dean并没有因此放过她。<br/>“你喜欢这样是不是，”Dean大口喘着气，嘴角挂着笑，腰部挺动着，“喜欢做我们的小bitch。喜欢身上所有的洞都被我们填满。”<br/>她的身体被三个人紧紧包裹着，晃动着，床咯吱咯吱地发出响声。早前的疼痛已经完全被酥麻和瘙痒取代。Castiel的脑子里混沌一片，Dean没有说错，是的，她喜欢被他们操，喜欢他们在她身上能插的所有地方抽插。<br/>她还想要更多。<br/>三个人的冲刺都在加速，直到Castiel感觉到一阵电流窜过她的全身。<br/>她高潮了，感觉到自己的小穴在收缩，将Sam的阴茎包裹得更紧。阴精从深处流了出来。</p><p> </p><p>“出来，Cas。”几乎在同时，Sam艰难地开了口，“我要射了。”<br/>Castiel摇着头，他的嘴巴里还塞着Dean的阴茎，说不出话。Crowley代替她作了回答。<br/>“不会怀孕的，我保证。”Crowley说，“况且我们的小bitch希望你射在她体内。”<br/>于是Sam便低呼着射了。<br/>他大口喘着气，而Castiel感觉头脑一片空白。她感觉到火热的精液灌满自己的阴道，但几乎没有给她更多的反应时间，Crowley就在她的后穴里射了出来。<br/>Dean加速了腰部的抽动，更加用力地操着她的嘴巴，Castiel干呕着，然后尝到了咸腥的味道。<br/>Dean射在了她的嘴巴里。</p><p> </p><p>先是Dean，然后是Crowley，他们离开了他。Castiel吞下嘴里的液体，感觉到自己后穴里也有液体涌出。<br/>她慢慢地撑着Sam的胸口，使自己坐起来，然后想要从Sam身上下来。<br/>然而她失策了。<br/>移动时的摩擦让还留在她体内的那根阴茎再次硬直，她还没来得及反应过来，就感觉到整个人一阵倒错。<br/>Sam猛地坐起身，将她搂在怀里，Castiel惊呼了一声。Sam握着她柔软的腰，使她保持着坐在自己的阴茎上的姿势上下移动着狠狠抽插起来。<br/>“Sam！Sam。”<br/>Castiel哭喊着叫出来。Sam凑过去亲吻Castiel，他们的舌头搅在一起，Sam甚至从Castiel的嘴巴里尝到了他哥哥的精液的味道。<br/>接着很迅速地，Castiel感觉到自己被Sam拉了起来，她离开了Sam的阴茎，小穴因为猛然失去填充物感到一阵凉飕飕的感觉。但是还没等她有所反应，她就被转了个身，跌到了Dean的怀里。<br/>Dean站起来，将Castiel整个人抱在怀里，Castiel将被禁锢着的双手绕过去，紧紧抱住Dean的脖子，张开腿。Dean的阴茎刺入了混合着精液和淫水的穴口，Castiel喘着气，身体的重量让她觉得自己要往下坠。她只能用腿夹住Dean的腰部。<br/>但这并没有结束，Sam从后面进入了他。<br/>后穴被缓缓刺入，Castiel失神地瞪大眼睛，感受着兄弟两个人的阴茎在他的体内横冲直撞。他紧紧搂着Dean大口喘着气。<br/>她蓝色的眼睛里全是泪水。通过朦朦胧胧的水雾，她看见Sam和Dean隔着自己吻在一起。然后兄弟两个人又分开，Dean开始和她接吻，而Sam的牙齿啃咬着自己的后脖颈，在女孩子细嫩的皮肤上留下一个又一个的痕迹。<br/>“我们爱你，Cas。”<br/>迷迷糊糊中，她听见有人和自己这么说，但她已经不知道是谁的声音了。</p><p> </p><p>等这一轮结束的时候，Crowley从后面进入了她的小穴。她趴跪在在床上，一边替Dean口交一边被地狱之王从后面操弄着。<br/>事实上这一整夜，他们都在试用各种操弄方式，直到Castiel实在累得没有丝毫力气沉沉睡去。<br/>Sam和Dean搂着她分别睡在她两边。不需要睡眠的恶魔已经从床上下来去到了客厅。他坐在桌子前面慢条斯理地喝着酒。<br/>没过一会儿，天就蒙蒙亮了。而Crowley等来了他要等的人。<br/>Castiel——天使的、男性的Castiel站在面前，现在他已经穿好了衣服，那身一成不变的风衣，领带和衬衣。脸上还带着疲惫和纵欲的痕迹。<br/>“你知道这种恶作剧的性转巫术只要操一操，接触到异性的精液，第二天就会没事了的。”Crowley好笑地说。<br/>“Well，”Castiel瞪大无辜的眼睛，“我觉得，变成女性和人类，”他停顿了一下，“让我感到有些害羞。”<br/>“但不得不说，”Crowley对他晃了晃酒杯，“你确实是个天生的小荡妇。”<br/>他停顿了一下，“不过，我没能履行诺言，是不是？”他扬起眉毛，“我本该带着触手来找你。”<br/>Castiel耸了耸肩，嘴角露出微微的笑意。“我期待着，”他说，“下次。”<br/>“其实我很想知道。”Crowley若有所思地说，“Dean变成女孩子会是什么样子。”</p><p>早上，Dean醒过来的时候发现Castiel已经变回了他原来的样子。<br/>但是他自己变成了一个差不多有D罩的女孩子。</p><p>于是，他们又过了荒淫无度的一天。</p><p> </p><p>本篇完</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 人血与恶魔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>人血与恶魔</p><p> </p><p>Crowley清醒过来的时候，发现自己被绑在了熟悉的椅子上。<br/>地面上画着恶魔陷阱，自己身上绕着一圈圈的锁链。<br/>他眨了眨眼睛，视线终于恢复了清晰，他的恋人们正站在自己面前，看起来都一副怒气冲冲的样子。<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>Crowley一脸无辜地说，“你们终于决定反攻了吗？我是说，决定SM我？”<br/>“够了，Crowley。”<br/>Dean打断他，“你不觉得你需要为你自己的行为解释一下吗？”<br/>Crowley撇了撇嘴角。“我不认为有什么需要和你们说明的。”<br/>“Good。”<br/>Sam说，“如果你和我们说明，也许我想想，我们会留下来陪你一起。如果你不愿意解释，”他冷哼了一声，“那么一切就会像美好的旧时光。你一个人被绑着，留在这儿。”<br/>Crowley安静了一会儿，他盯着面前几个人，然后他落败般地闭上眼睛。<br/>“我很抱歉，”他说，声音抖动着，“我在一个修道院里遇到了一个修女的鬼魂。”<br/>地牢里一时间安静了一会儿，然后Dean点了点头。<br/>“所以，她是你以前的爱人还是怎么的？你失散多年的女儿？”<br/>Crowley摇了摇头。<br/>“我曾经屠杀了那个修道院。”他瞪大眼睛，瞳孔放大着，没有焦距，“那是一个怨灵。”<br/>Dean有点愣神，Sam显得若有所思。<br/>“我以为你不会再这样了，”Castiel冲上来手掌重重地砸在桌子上，“你知道不管怎样再去注射人血都不是个好主意。”<br/>Crowley仰头看着面前三个人。嘴角扯开一个虚弱的假笑。<br/>“抱歉。”<br/>恶魔头子只是这么说。<br/>他们三个都沉默了，直到Dean先打破沉默。“我们会陪着你的。”他说。 <br/>“谢谢。”Crowley干巴巴地说，感觉到他自己的嗓子有些发痒。</p><p>他们解开了Crowley，将他带到了Sam的卧室，在Sam床那儿的天花板上画了个恶魔陷阱，Crowley脱了外套，穿着衬衫躺到Sam的床上，老老实实地任凭他们把自己的两只手分别铐在床头。<br/>“我可以先陪着他。”Sam说，“没有必要所有人都呆在这儿。”<br/>Dean耸了耸肩，他看了一眼Crowley，再次转向Sam。“如果你应付不过来。”<br/>Sam点点头。天使和Dean走了出去——Castiel似乎还在生气中。Crowley一脸可怜兮兮的样子瞪着Sam。<br/>“别那样看着我。”Sam冷哼了一声，“你自找的。”<br/>Crowley眨了眨眼睛，“至少我能求一杯酒？”<br/>Sam眯起眼，还是去给他拿了。Crowley的两只手都没法动，Sam将酒杯放到他嘴唇边上的时候，Crowley却扭过头去。<br/>“你又怎么了？”Sam没好气地问。<br/>“Angel也照看过我戒毒。”Crowley说。<br/>“我知道。”Sam翻了个白眼，“你们两个就是因为这件事走到一起的。我知道。”<br/>“他会用嘴喂我喝酒。”Crowley居心不良地说。<br/>Sam放下杯子，他皱了皱眉。“你觉得我不会这么做是不是？”<br/>Crowley挑衅地扬了扬眉毛。<br/>猎人抓起酒杯很自然地喝了一大口，然后将上身靠过去吻住了恶魔。Crowley似乎有点没料到，他张开嘴感受到带有人类体温的液体灌入他的喉咙。Sam离开恶魔的时候，Crowley意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇。<br/>“你知道，”Sam开了口，“我们很少做爱并不意味我爱你比爱Cas或者Dean少什么的。”他皱起眉，“只是因为我们都不喜欢被动。”<br/>Crowley眨了眨眼睛。“你在表白吗，Moose？”<br/>Sam顿了一下才回答。“我以为我表白过。这不是什么值得惊讶的事情。”他又顿了一下，“你知道，Cas是对的。不管怎样，如果你……遇到了什么，你应该来找我们。你知道我们一直在这儿。”<br/>Crowley沉默了一会儿。接着他闭上眼睛，半天才睁开。<br/>“那意味着再一次向你们坦白我做过什么，Sam。”Crowley的声音有点发抖。<br/>Sam没有说话，恶魔没有看他，目光低垂着，显得无精打采。Sam把手搭在恶魔的后脑勺上，抓着他的头发让他把头抬起来。Crowley被迫直视着猎人的眼睛。<br/>“我很抱歉，Crowley。”Sam说。<br/>“为什么？”Crowley显得有点不解。<br/>“你肯定记得我们玩真心话大冒险的时候我问过你的问题。”Sam笃定地说。<br/>Crowley看起来有点畏缩，半天挤出一个笑来。“你没有做错什么。”他嘟囔着，“我确实做过，所以我该为它们负责。”<br/>Sam凑过头去在恶魔额头上轻吻了一下。然后收回手。<br/>“我们都知道你的过去，”他说，“我们都知道你曾经是什么样的。而我们已经接受了你拥有的过去。”<br/>Crowley闭上眼睛，Sam看见恶魔的脸上失去了血色。猎人开始以为恶魔是在思考，直到Crowley抽搐起来的时候猎人才意识到他血瘾发作了。恶魔瞪着眼睛，身体抽搐着，嘴唇惨白，半张着嘴却什么话也说不出来，手铐被扯得哗哗作响。<br/>Sam按住恶魔，不让他乱动。半天他才停止了抽搐，但Sam依然能感觉到Crowley在颤抖。“冷。”<br/>恶魔嘴里这样说着，声音细微。Sam将被子拉过来盖在恶魔身上。Crowley依然瞪着眼睛，但这次Sam确定Crowley的眼睛里有眼泪。<br/>“我爱你。”Crowley说，声音抖得厉害。<br/>“我知道，我也爱你。”Sam叹息了一声。<br/>“我爱Dean。也爱Cas。”Crowley说。<br/>“他们知道，他们也爱你。”Sam回答。<br/>恶魔似乎终于平静下来，他闭上眼睛，呼吸变得平稳。过了好一会儿他才又睁开眼睛，看起来神色已经恢复到平时的样子了。“我感觉好多了。”他干巴巴地说。<br/>Sam耸了耸肩。<br/>恶魔的额头出了一层细密的汗，脸上的血色倒比原来更深了，看上去红扑扑的。<br/>“所以，”Sam好奇地问，“Cas在陪你戒血的时候抱着你。我记得你是这么说的。”<br/>“上瘾总是会一次比一次严重。”Crowley说，“是的，第一次你们把我锁在地牢里。第二次Castiel陪我呆在宾馆的床上，那次发作最严重的时候，我差点咬舌自尽。”<br/>“你是个恶魔，咬舌也不会死。”Sam拆穿了他。<br/>“就是个比喻。”Crowley翻了个白眼，但他的表情瞬间又得意洋洋起来，“反正，天使抱着我，然后我们就上床了。”<br/>“发生了什么？”Sam眯着眼睛问，他们从前并没有问过这些细节。<br/>“我猜当时他看见你和Dean在做爱，心里也不太舒服。”Crowley撇了撇嘴，“我点破了这一点。他有些生气，我就问他想不想知道和男人做爱的感觉。”<br/>“然后你们就上床了？”Sam问。<br/>“是这样。”Crowley显得非常得意，“反正他得看着我，又不能离开，闲着也是闲着。我还被绑着呢，所以天使就骑了上来。”<br/>Sam好笑地皱着眉，“所以Cas的第一次居然是高难度体位？”<br/>“而且主要是他自己动。”Crowley对Sam挤了挤眼睛。</p><p>Sam看着Crowley，微微笑了笑。Crowley隐隐觉得猎人有点不怀好意。<br/>“你现在也被绑着，Crowley。”Sam说。<br/>“所以呢？”Crowley问。<br/>猎人再次笑了笑，他没有回答，只是将一只手伸进了被子里面。Crowley感觉到猎人宽大的手掌隔着裤子触碰到了自己的阴茎。Crowley颤抖了一下。<br/>“你认为现在做这个是个好主意？”Crowley问。<br/>“我们会知道的。”Sam撇撇嘴，又对恶魔挤了挤眼睛，“难得你不能动——而你知道我肯定不会‘坐上去自己动’。”<br/>Crowley再次撇了撇嘴，胯部往上挺了一下，“所以你还在等什么？”</p><p>恶魔挑衅的行为让Sam失去了自制力。刚刚因为担心Crowley的身体状况，他只是随口那么一说，并没有真的想要和Crowley在这种时候滚床单。<br/>但显然，恶魔头子没有Sam想象的安分。</p><p>Sam翻身压到Crowley身上，低头和恶魔吻在一起。Crowley难得顺从地张开嘴，他没有做出任何试图夺取主动权的举动，只是任凭Sam在他的口腔里来回扫荡，两人的舌头勾在一起。接着Sam又将舌头抽离恶魔，只是用牙齿咬住恶魔的下唇，将他的嘴唇放在唇齿间细细品尝。<br/>Crowley的喉咙间挤出嘶哑模糊的声音，扭动了一下身体，仿佛在催促猎人快一点。Sam离开了恶魔的嘴唇，拉开他身上的被子，一边啃咬着Crowley的喉结一边解他的衬衫。<br/>当恶魔的皮肤露出来的时候，Sam笑了一下，手掌移动到Crowley的胸口处，在恶魔的乳头处画了个圈，满意地看到Crowley颤抖了一下。<br/>“宝贝，你知道你需要减肥吧?”Sam低声在Crowley耳边嘲笑着，舌头滑过对方的耳垂，恶意拍了拍恶魔略微鼓起的小肚子，Crowley的脸微微发红。<br/>“不是我的错。”他嘟哝着，“是皮囊的问题。”<br/>Crowley害羞的样子并不多见，因为多数时候他都相当不要脸——你不能指望一个不要脸的恶魔去害羞。但现在，恶魔脸红的样子实在是……<br/>太可爱了。<br/>Sam愿意使用这个词。他笑了笑，舌头顺着Crowley的脖子往下划过去，宽大的手掌在恶魔的腰间摩挲，而右手已经移动到了恶魔的臀部。他还穿着西装裤子，这令Sam有点不耐烦。他粗暴地扯开恶魔的皮带，将裤子扯下来扔到地上。<br/>“那很贵，Moose。”Crowley不满地说。<br/>这种情形下恶魔还有心情考虑衣服的价格，Sam感到不满。他轻哼了一声，手掌拍打在恶魔的屁股上，现在他只穿着一条白内裤。手掌打在屁股上的声音非常响。Crowley当然是身材“丰满”的那一类，结实圆润的屁股抖动了两下。<br/>Crowley的脸更红了。</p><p>“我不记得你有这么害羞，Crowley。”Sam眯着眼睛，Crowley轻哼着。<br/>“很显然我现在处于戒毒期间，”他低声说，“我敏感。”<br/>“我意识到了。”Sam撇了撇嘴，“这让你看上去比平时可爱。”</p><p>他没有再等Crowley回答，只是注意到了恶魔这下连耳朵根都变得通红。Sam低下头隔着内裤开始舔吻恶魔已经半立起来的阴茎，舌头划过那层薄薄的布料，Crowley低低地呻吟出声，胯部往上挺动了一下。<br/>“耐心。”<br/>Sam说，又拍打了一下恶魔的屁股，然后他扯下了Crowley的内裤。尺寸可观的阴茎跳了出来，怒张着竖立在空气里。Sam张嘴含住恶魔的阴茎，开始替Crowley口活。恶魔和天使一样，身上没有强烈的气味。<br/>猎人仔细地舔过Crowley阴茎的每一寸地方，舌头触到铃口，感觉到对方的阴茎似乎在自己的口腔中又胀大了几分，他便更加卖力地舔弄起来。<br/>直到他听见一声低低的抽泣。<br/>Sam离开Crowley的阴茎，抬头看向对方。Crowley的眼睛红红的，身体一抽一抽的，牙齿紧紧咬着下唇，似乎在阻止自己出声。</p><p>老实说，猎人一瞬间有点茫然和心痛。他眨了眨眼睛，然后移动上去，手依旧摩挲着恶魔的腰。<br/>“没事的，Crowley。”Sam低声安慰，额头顶着对方的，鼻尖擦着Crowley的鼻尖划过去，“我在这儿。”<br/>“帮我把手铐解了。”Crowley哀求，声音颤抖着带着哭腔，“求你，我想抱着你。”</p><p>Sam眨了眨眼睛，还没来得及说话，门就打开了。Dean站在门口皱着眉看着他们两个。<br/>“Cas走了……他好像有事。”Dean简单地说，目光扫过他的弟弟和恶魔，“我来看看情况。”<br/>Dean走到床边，“你不会真的在考虑解开手铐吧？”<br/>Sam顿了顿，“我认为可以……”他摇了摇头，“还有困魔陷阱。他做不了什么。”<br/>Dean的目光移向恶魔。Crowley的眼睛通红的，眼角挂着泪水，身体轻微抽搐着。Sam下床去拿钥匙了。Dean代替了他的弟弟坐到床沿上，他将头低下去的时候，恶魔急切地将脑袋凑了上来去找Dean的嘴唇。Dean的手捏着Crowley的臀肉，感受到恶魔在自己下面的扭动——他的呼吸急促而略微显得过度湿润。他们的嘴唇连在一起，Crowley根本不愿意放Dean离开。当Dean抬起头的时候，Crowley的脑袋跟着往上凑了一下，接吻的结束似乎让他感到非常慌乱。恶魔的嘴唇抖动了两下，似乎想说什么，但最终什么也没说。<br/>“没事，Crowley。”Dean的一只手捧着恶魔的脸，他直视着他的眼睛，“我们在这儿。”<br/>Sam回来了。他解开了铐在床头的两个铐子，转而将Crowley的两只手铐在一起——顺便在这过程中脱了恶魔的衬衫。Crowley现在光着身子，安静地坐在床上——安静得实在是不像他。Sam和Dean对视了一眼，Dean坐到床头，将Crowley拉过去，恶魔铐在一起的手按在Dean的胸口，他们再次开始接吻。恶魔吻得又深又重，Dean几乎能感觉到恶魔的嘴唇冰冰湿湿的，有点咸——像是眼泪的味道。<br/>Sam再次拍了拍恶魔的臀部，Crowley扭动了一下身体，感受到冰凉的液体倾泻到自己的股缝间。紧接着恶魔就感觉到了Sam的手指——猎人的手指裹着润滑液进入了自己的后穴。恶魔一个不稳差点摔倒，并因此错过了Dean的嘴唇。年长一些的猎人扶住了他。而还没等恶魔稳住身体，Sam的另一只手抓着他的腰粗暴地将他往下拽过去——他的手指甚至还在他体内。<br/>“好好舔Dean的老二。”<br/>Sam在Crowey耳边低声说，“如果做得不好我们就把你一个人丢在这儿。”</p><p>Crowley全身战栗了一下。他解开Dean的裤子，猎人的老二硬着跳了出来。Crowley低头含住猎人的阴茎。<br/>他不能让Sam和Dean离开他。<br/>其他的他什么也没有。<br/>Castiel甚至离开了……他不喜欢自己。<br/>Crowley努力包裹着Dean的阴茎上下移动自己的头部，很快Dean就自己挺动起腰部操起Crowley的嘴来。其实这算是帮了个忙，因为Crowley还要承受来自后穴的强烈刺激。Sam已经伸进了第三根手指，引得恶魔浑身颤抖了一下。猎人的手指按压着他的前列腺，像是有电流在他的体内四处流窜。<br/>不够，这不够。<br/>Crowley扭动了一下，Sam抽插手指的频率加快了，但很快又抽了出来。<br/>“‘坐上去自己动’。”Sam半是嘲笑地说，拍打了一下Crowley的屁股。Crowley撑着Dean的腰慢慢爬起来。手铐中间其实有一小段距离，但对于Crowley来说还是过于不方便了。他的腿叉开跪在床两边，半天才找对了位置，对着Dean挺立硬直的阴茎坐了下去。<br/>Crowley呻吟了一声，发出难受的喘息。他仍然努力往下坐着，试图将Dean的阴茎吞得更多一些。Sam眯着眼，伸手按着Crowley将他往下猛地一按。Crowley惊叫出声。现在他坐在Dean的老二上，大口喘着气。</p><p>Dean看见恶魔头子的脸色，通红而满脸汗水。目光迷离。猎人正准备动，Crowley却低低地开了口。<br/>“进来。”他低声嘶哑地说，“进来。”<br/>两个猎人都有点惊讶。Sam皱起眉，头凑到恶魔耳边，“你知道这不是个好主意吧？”Sam感到有点难受，“你也许会受伤。”<br/>“求你了。”Croweley只是这么说，“我想要感受到你们两个。”<br/>Sam越过Crowley的肩头看向Dean。Dean点了点头。<br/>Sam眯起眼，口气再次变得强硬，“趴下来。”</p><p>Crowley顺从地趴到Dean身上。Sam皱着眉伸手摸到了他的哥哥和恶魔的连接处，小心翼翼地捅进了一根手指。<br/>强行将穴口再挤开显然太疼了。恶魔到吸了一口凉气，接着紧紧咬住了下唇努力克制自己，不让自己发出声音。Sam慢慢将手指插得更深一些，Crowley的手紧紧揪着Dean的T恤。Sam狠下心来，挤进去第二根手指。<br/>Crowley低声惨叫出来，但很快又再次咬住嘴唇，似乎发出声音是一件错误的事情。Dean皱起眉，伸手抚摸恶魔的头发，轻声安慰他。“没事的，Crowley。”Dean说，“放松。你可以出声。”<br/>Sam的两根手指慢慢在恶魔体内扩张。实在是太紧了，他能感觉到恶魔的后穴紧紧裹着自己的手指，并同时摩擦着自己哥哥的阴茎。恶魔不常使用后穴做爱，他看起来现在疼得要打滚，整个身体都在颤抖。<br/>“你确定吗？”Sam吻了吻恶魔的肩膀。Crowley点了点头。<br/>“Please.”<br/>Crowley的声音低沉而嘶哑。Sam试着把第三根手指伸进去，但Crowley似乎已经开始不耐烦了。“<br/>“直接进来。”他说，“进来。”<br/>Sam皱起眉，看了一眼Dean，Dean点了点头。Sam抽出手指，慢慢往前移动，试着将阴茎挤进去。Crowley抽动起来，嘴里发出低低的无意识的呻吟。穴口被强行撑开到极致，几乎所有的皱褶都被撑平。恶魔的手将Dean的T恤揪得更厉害了。眼角流出泪水。<br/>“放松。”Sam说，手拍了拍Crowley的臀部，“没事的。”<br/>恶魔努力使他的身体停止抖动。Sam继续挺动着腰，慢慢往里面挤，直到将整根阴茎都捅进去。Crowley的穴口仿佛已经无法再接受任何动作了。他低叫着，开始抽泣。<br/>“你还好吗？”Sam问，实在太紧了，他的老二和他哥哥的挤压在一起，同时被恶魔的后穴紧紧包裹着，似乎都要将他的阴茎给夹断。Dean也低声喘息了一声，眉头微微皱起来。<br/>恶魔的两只手扯着Dean的衣服，被两个猎人夹在中间。接着他开始抽搐。<br/>Crowley的嘴唇发白，半张着大口喘息。似乎因为过度的疼痛，他的阴茎已经软了下去。Sam轻拍着Crowley的背，嘴唇在对方的肩膀处摩挲。看起来他又犯毒瘾了。Dean伸手从后面抓住恶魔的后脑勺让他将脸正对着自己，把头抬起来和恶魔接吻。Crowley只是无意识地张着嘴，迎接着Dean的嘴唇。<br/>“没事的，Crowley。”Sam低声说，“没事。我们爱你。”<br/>Crowley呜咽了一声，Dean放开了他的嘴唇。Crowley半闭着眼睛。“我不值得。”他说，“我不值得。”<br/>“你值得。”Dean紧紧皱着眉头，“也许你曾经不值得。但是现在你值得。”<br/>Crowley的脸埋在Dean的胸口，Dean感觉到恶魔的眼泪打湿了他的衣服——Crowley很少这样，他从没有在他们面前示弱过。他们知道恶魔那些小小的担心。他觉得兄弟两个并不是真的爱他——他觉得只有天使是真心对他。<br/>现在Crowley的崩溃显然是血瘾的作用。兄弟俩却反倒感激起这一点来。</p><p>毕竟发泄出来总比一直憋着要好。</p><p>“我们爱你，”Sam低声说，轻轻咬了咬恶魔的耳垂，“就算你不值得，我们也爱你。”<br/>他能感觉到Crowley的抽搐和抖动，尽管被自己和Dean两个人夹在中间，恶魔的身体依然冰凉，他们就这样维持这个姿势过了好一会儿，恶魔才慢慢停止了抽搐。<br/>“动。”他说，“动。”</p><p>“你确定？”Sam说，手绕过恶魔的腰伸到前面握住了他的阴茎，现在Crowley的阴茎软趴趴的被压在他自己和Dean的中间，Sam抓着他的阴茎上下撸动起来。<br/>Crowley低低地喘息了一声。“求你们。”他说，“我想感受到你们。”</p><p>Sam再次和Dean交换了一个眼神。然后他们同时开始了动作。当第一下撞击发生的时候，Crowley几乎是惨叫出来，接着他死死咬住嘴唇打定主意不再发出声音。<br/>“你确定真的可以吗？”Dean问。<br/>Crowley点了点头，“没事，”他说，“别管我。”说完又立刻咬住了嘴唇。<br/>Sam摇了摇头。接着他没等Dean有所反应就动了起来，连Dean都没回过神。恶魔努力压抑着喉咙间就要溢出来的呻吟。Dean忙紧跟着动作起来。兄弟俩的阴茎背挤压在恶魔狭窄灼热的的后穴里互相摩擦着，一个往外抽出的时候另一个就顶进去，狠狠撞击在恶魔的前列腺上。Sam的手还在帮忙撸动恶魔的阴茎。Crowley终于忍不住松开牙齿叫了出来。<br/>“你是我们的。”Sam用力顶进去，一口咬在恶魔的肩膀上，“当你再遇到事情，你应该做什么？”<br/>“来找……你们。”Crowley低声回答，“来找你们。”<br/>“不要……让我们失望，Crowley。”Dean低吼着说，他的阴茎擦着Sam的老二狠狠撞进肛道深处，Crowley的眼角再次流出泪水。他瞪大眼睛，感受着体内流动的人性，和包裹着自己的人类的温度。他需要他们。<br/>Sam的左手压在了Crowley按在Dean胸口的手上。无名指上的指环摩擦着Crowley的手背。“你送给我们这个是因为你知道我们会需要你。”<br/>Sam低声说。Dean伸出了他的左手，抚摸着恶魔的面颊，他手上那个一模一样的指环带着火热的温度。他们目前只用过一次。兄弟俩出去猎鬼的时候被一群狼人抓住了。手机用不了，狼人屏蔽了天使信号他们也没法向Cas祈祷。所以他们就转动了指环。Crowley一人出现在狼窝中间，杀死了一群狼人，救了兄弟的命。</p><p>Crowley闭上眼睛。兄弟俩加快了冲刺的速度，恶魔的穴口已经被操开了。他们的动作轻松了很多。Crowley感受着每一下的撞击，泪水满溢出来。终于他射在了Sam手上，精液喷洒出来落在Dean的胸口。兄弟俩加快了冲刺，几乎是同时射了出来。Crowley低叫了一声，感觉到什么液体进入了他的体内。被他所爱的并爱着自己的人类灌满的感觉非常好。<br/>Crowley轻轻叹息了一声，趴在Dean身上陷入了睡眠。</p><p> </p><p>恶魔再次睁开眼睛的时候，发现自己还躺在Sam的床上，手已经被绑回了床头的栏杆。身上的衣服貌似已经被换过了。他微微扭动了一下身体，感觉到后穴传来的撕裂般的疼痛。因为现在恶魔能力还被束缚着，他没法治愈自己。<br/>他扭头看向Sam，猎人正坐在桌子前面看着什么，听见动静便回过头来。<br/>“我睡着了？”Crowley眯起眼。<br/>Sam假笑了一下。“你睡了十三个小时。”他站起来走近，坐到床沿上。<br/>恶魔眨了眨眼睛，显出非常无辜的样子，“只能说你们技术太好。”<br/>“我从来不知道你愿意放弃主动权。”Sam说，“你享受疼痛。”<br/>“我享受你们给的疼痛。”Crowley纠正了他的说法。<br/>Sam耸了耸肩，“Dean给你一个建议。”<br/>“什么？”Crowley问。<br/>“你要减肥。”Sam微笑着，他伸手拍了拍恶魔的肚子，“显然我们两个压在他身上让他有点吃不消。”<br/>Crowley的脸再次红了。他撇了撇嘴，声音小了下去。“我说过我可以换一个皮囊。照着你们都喜欢的样子换。”<br/>“我们习惯你现在的样子了。”Sam说，“况且并不算很糟糕。”他顿了顿，“而且你知道，重要的并不是皮囊。”<br/>Crowley眨了眨眼睛，看起来想说什么却没说出口。Sam托着腮看着他。<br/>“你在想什么？”Crowley问。<br/>“你还有多久才算戒毒成功？”Sam问。<br/>“上次花了一周。”<br/>打断他们谈话的是Castiel。天使站在门口看着他们。Crowley的表情瑟缩了一下，天使走进来。<br/>“……抱歉。”Crowley说。<br/>Castiel摇了摇头。“如果你没选择告诉我们，而是去找人血，”天使看着恶魔，“我觉得也许是我们做得不够好。”<br/>Crowley动了动嘴唇。<br/>“我很抱歉我昨天离开了，”Castiel说，“我应该留在这儿陪你。”<br/>看起来天使并不知道昨晚恶魔被狠操了一通。Sam决定不提这件事。他耸了耸肩。“也许你现在可以看着他。”猎人说，“我去客厅。”<br/>Sam出卧室将门关上。现在屋子里只剩下恶魔和天使两个人了。</p><p> </p><p>“我真的很抱歉。”Castiel又重复了一遍，他坐到床沿上，眼睛盯着面前的地板，颇为苦恼地说。</p><p>Crowley想起他第一次因为血瘾去找天使的时候。</p><p> </p><p>那个时候他深受折磨，有时在王座上读着读着合同就会开始全身燥热，他就不得不丢下一屋子大臣躲到宾馆里去给自己打一针。这种状况显然不能持续下去。而找恶魔来帮他戒血显然不是好选择。<br/>他找到Castiel的时候，Castiel正坐在宾馆前面停车场里的Impala的后车盖上。手插在风衣兜里思索着什么。Crowley就叫了他的名字。<br/>“Castiel。”<br/>天使转过头，看见Crowley，眉头便皱得更紧了。接着他眨了眨眼睛，“我以为我们说过如果没发生什么，就不会再相互打扰。”<br/>那个时候的天使依然不喜欢自己。Crowley能感觉到。<br/>“所以，”恶魔扬了扬眉毛，“很显然发生了一些事情。”<br/>Castiel站起来，转过身来正对着Crowley。“地狱出事了？”<br/>Crowley撇了撇嘴。“我现在比较想知道为什么你来到这儿却不进去找他们两个。”<br/>天使的眉毛微微皱起来。“这不关你的事，Crowley。告诉我发生了什么，不然你就可以走了。”<br/>Crowley耸了耸肩。“Fine。”他说，感觉到自己的喉咙里卡了块鱼刺，声音不自觉地变得低沉和沙哑，“我需要帮助。”</p><p>之后他和天使就找了一家宾馆，他被绑在宾馆的床上，身上捆着铁链子，天花板上画着困魔圈。<br/>当时他并不确定自己是否能相信Castiel。蓝眼睛的小翅膀看上去并不在乎自己的性命或者说是生活境况。<br/>但他还是同意了帮助自己。而现在，天使只要伸出手，自己就能灰飞烟灭。</p><p>Crowley莫名其妙地选择相信他。</p><p>事实证明，他当时的选择是正确的。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢。”Crowley最终说。天使脱下风衣，然后躺到恶魔身边，转过头来看他。<br/>“如果你当时没有接受我的邀请，答应帮我戒毒，”Crowley继续说，“也许我今天已经走上了不一样的路。”<br/>Castiel点了点头。“如果我当时没有接受你的邀请，”他说，“我肯定也已经走上了不一样的路。”<br/>Castiel凑过头来轻吻了Crowley的面颊。“向我保证，Crowley。”他直勾勾地盯着Crowley的眼睛，“向我保证，我们会永远是你的第一选择。”<br/>Crowley动了动嘴唇，瑟缩着没能说出话。Castiel眯起眼。“你到底在担心什么？”<br/>Crowley看着天使的蓝眼睛，重复了他之前对Sam和Dean说过的话。“我不值得你们。”<br/>Castiel的眉头皱得更紧了。<br/>“我知道你的过去，Crowley。”他慢慢地说，顿了顿，“我是天使，我们在同一个维度。我知道你是如何诞生，如果堕落，也知道你又是怎么变回现在这样的……我们爱你，无关乎你值不值得。如果你又变坏，也许我们会追捕你，甚至……会杀了你。但这不妨碍我们爱你。”</p><p>天使的情话说的非常朴素，但Crowley几乎感到整个人都震颤起来。他感觉什么巨大的东西在心中发芽绽开，但他最终发出的只是一声轻轻的叹息。“我保证，Castiel。”他说，“我保证你们是我的第一选择。”<br/>Castiel眨了眨眼睛，他伸出手，将食指和中指按在恶魔的额头上。Crowley感觉到一阵晕眩，定睛下来的时候意识到自己的身体已经被清洁过——包括身后的撕裂。</p><p>Crowley一脸无辜地看着Castiel。</p><p> </p><p>“Sam还是Dean？”Castiel问。</p><p>“他们两个。”Crowley回答。Castiel点了点头，“你很享受？”<br/>Crowley微笑，未置可否。</p><p>他们花了几个小时看电视，当Crowley因为戒毒的疲倦沉沉睡去之后，Castiel关掉了电视，侧头看他。恶魔的面色现在有些苍白，看上去让人心痛。因为双手被分开铐在床头，睡觉的姿势看起来极其扭曲和不舒服。Castiel思索了一会儿，最终还是打开了Crowley的手铐。恶魔几乎是立刻翻了个身，侧过身来面朝着Castiel，依旧沉沉睡着，几乎是趴在了床上，背部弓起，整个人蜷缩成一团。Dean正好推门进来，Castiel抬头对Dean做了一个噤声的手势，Dean明白过来，点点头又出去了，并轻手轻脚地将门关上。</p><p>Castiel躺下来面对着恶魔，将手搭在Crowley的肩膀上，然后闭上眼睛。恋爱之后的日子非常神奇，他知道了如何去表达亲密和安慰。</p><p>天使令自己睡着，陪着恶魔一同进入休息的时间。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel在三个小时后被一声巨响惊醒。</p><p>他意识到自己身边没有人——床上空荡荡的。他惊慌地抬起头，看见Crowley站在床边，眼睛里猩红一片，双手剧烈抖动着，嘴唇抽搐泛着惨白的颜色。Castiel抬起头，看见天花板上的困魔圈边缘插着自己的天使之刃。<br/>“你要干什么，Crowley？”Castiel用警告的声音说。他迅速站到Crowley面前，而Crowley瞬间移动到了几米开外。<br/>“别过来，”他嘶哑地说。<br/>下一秒，Crowley就消失在Castiel面前。</p><p> </p><p>Sam和Dean显然听见了声音，兄弟俩迅速从外面冲进来，但能看见的只剩下一脸懊恼的Castiel站在房间中央，天花板上插着把天使之刃。<br/>“发生什么了？”Dean问。<br/>“我犯了个错误，”Castiel生气地摇了摇头，“Crowley逃走了。”<br/>“该死。”Dean恼火地说，“他去哪儿了？”<br/>“他的能量不稳定，我只能追踪到大概位置。”Castiel紧锁着眉头，他抓起一只被丢下的手铐，把另一只递给Sam，将两只手分别按在Sam和Dean的额头上，紧接着三个人就站在了一条阴暗无人的街道上。<br/>现在是晚上八点多，夜色已经黑了。</p><p>“很好，”Dean抹了一把脸，“我们从哪儿开始找？”</p><p>三个人分头散开，在街道上搜寻起来。街上有几间小酒吧，里面人也不多，但到处都找不到Crowley。大约在二十分钟后，Dean终于发现了他。当猎人拐过一个路口时，看见了昏暗的路灯下站着一个穿着西装的背影，背对着自己的恶魔手上似乎还抓着什么人。Dean吼叫起来，匆忙跑过去，拉开Crowley一拳揍向恶魔的脸。</p><p> </p><p>Crowley刚才抓着的是个年轻姑娘，姑娘已经昏迷了，现在软绵绵地倒在地上。Dean蹲下来查看女孩儿的情况，发现女孩儿身上没有伤口之后心里略微松了一口气，回过头来冲Crowley大吼。“你对她做了什么？”<br/>“我还没来得及做什么，love。”Crowley低低地说，眼睛通红，Dean的拳头让他踉踉跄跄往后退了两步，但他很快又稳住了步子。Dean恼火地冲过去，又揍了Crowley一拳。Crowley捂着流血的嘴，危险地眯起眼睛，然后伸出手来。</p><p>Dean被无形的力量往后狠命推去，一直到被钉在了墙面上——上帝啊，他几乎都快忘了Crowley是个恶魔了，背部撞击在墙上传来剧烈的钝痛。Dean睁大眼睛看着向自己越走越近的恶魔，开始用上了警告的口吻。<br/>“停下，Crowley。”Dean说，努力挣扎着，然而因为魔力的束缚没有任何成效，“你会后悔的。”</p><p>恶魔的眼睛已经完全被猩红覆盖，他仿佛听不见Dean的话，只是缓慢而坚定地向他走过来。Dean看见恶魔的手在颤抖，整个人仿佛已经被绝望笼罩，昏暗的灯光给他打上一层阴郁的光晕。<br/>“Crowley。”Dean尝试着换了一种和缓的口气，“你答应过我们要戒掉这个。”他说，现在Crowley已经站在了他面前，脸离他只有几英寸，Dean重复了一遍，“Crowley，停下。”<br/>恶魔没有说话，也没有将Dean放下来。他凑过去，用自己的脸在Dean的脸上摩挲了几下，Dean被Crowley的胡子蹭得半疼半痒，难受地别过头去。“冷静点，Crowley！”Dean吼道，再次挣扎起来，“控制住你的血瘾！”</p><p>Crowley根本没有受到Dean的话的影响，现在他从口袋里掏出了一根针管——该死。Dean在心里咒骂道，恶魔已经撸起了自己的右手衣袖——但他没能再继续下去。</p><p>Sam冲了过来，将圣水往恶魔身上泼。Crowley大声嚎叫着往旁边退了几步，Dean感觉到身上一松，脚又踩在了坚实的地面上。Sam抓着手铐向Crowley冲过去，圣水在恶魔的皮肤上翻滚炙烤着，蒸汽在夜晚的阴森巷子里升腾，而Crowley迅速做出了反应。他伸手挥了一下，兄弟俩同时被往后面弹开，重重摔在地上。但紧接着，Crowley真的被制服了——Castiel站在他身后，另一只手铐扣住了Crowley的右手腕。</p><p>Crowley恼火地挣扎了一下，然后转身给了Castiel一拳。天使歪歪倒倒走了两步，紧接着就给予了反击。天使和恶魔滚倒在水泥地上扭打起来，直到愤怒到了极点的Castiel将Crowley压在身下，一只手攥着Crowley的衣领而另一只手向Crowley狠狠招呼过去。<br/>“你是怎么，”Castiel朝Crowley脸上揍下一拳，“向我们，”紧接着又是一拳，“保证的？”<br/>第三拳落下的时候，Crowley昏迷了。恶魔全身瘫软下来，双眼紧闭，脸上到处都是斑驳的血迹。Castiel喘着粗气站起来，直到这边的斗殴结束，Dean和Sam才恢复了力气从地上爬起来，姗姗来迟。<br/>“他还好吗？”Dean问。</p><p>“他没事。”Castiel粗声粗气地说，他走到那个还躺在地上的女孩子面前，蹲下来替她进行治愈。“她只是昏迷了，”Castiel陈述道，然后返回原地从地上拉扯起Crowley，“你们两个送她回家，我先带Crowley回去。”<br/>Dean和Sam甚至还没来得及表达反对，Castiel就已经带着Crowley消失在他们面前。<br/>“该死的天使。”Dean烦躁地骂道，Sam干笑了一声，“同意。”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley清醒过来的时候，发现自己再次回到了地堡的地牢中，被锁链绑在椅子上。他摇了摇脑袋，视线才慢慢清晰起来。面部的肌肉胀痛，他品尝到了嘴角传来的血腥味——自己的血。<br/>他面前的桌子已经被移开了，Castiel站在自己面前，Crowley看见了天使眼睛里面的怒气。<br/>“为什么这么生气，love？”Crowley说。<br/>Castiel没有回答，他往前走，靠得离Crowley更近，然后低下头，往恶魔的眼睛里面看过去。<br/>“你是故意的。”Castiel用肯定的口吻说，“你可以控制住，但你故意没有。”<br/>Crowley张了张嘴，过了一会儿才发出声音，“被你发现了。”他挤了挤眼睛，“你太聪明了，dear。”<br/>“你希望我们朝你撒气，”Castiel继续说，他的手抓起了Crowley的头发，将他的脑袋往后掰，脸贴得离Crowley更近，“你希望我们毫无顾忌地朝你撒气。为此你还攻击了一个普通人。”<br/>Crowley看上去想耸肩膀，但是因为铁链的束缚没能做到。</p><p>Castiel松开Crowley的头发，眼睛里透露出悲伤来。“我甚至不需要所谓的圣水和武器就能让你感到疼痛，Crowley。”<br/>Crowley用一种略微显得有些痴迷的目光看着Castiel。“问题是你会那么做吗？”<br/>Castiel摇了摇头，“问题是你想让我那么做吗？”<br/>Crowley的脸上莫名泛起了一层红晕。<br/>“你知道的，天使。”他说，“Yes。”</p><p>Castiel替Crowley将铁链子解开，只留下还绑着他的手铐。Crowley站起来，身体还有些不稳。“抱着我。”Castiel低声说。Crowley顺从地照做了，他将手从上方伸过去，手铐叮当作响，双手在Castiel身后环住。<br/>他们的脸贴得很近，Crowley看见在青白的月光下天使严肃的面孔。<br/>“你生气了吗？”Crowley问。<br/>“我当然生气，Crowley。”Castiel的神色难得显得有点冷酷，他的眉头仍然紧紧皱着，Crowley凑过来像是要示好般地亲吻他，Castiel却推开了恶魔。<br/>“没有接吻，”天使坏笑起来——Castiel很少这样笑，Crowley几乎要被天使的蓝眼睛和勾起来的嘴角吸了进去，“只有你要的疼痛。”<br/>“你已经有我的允许了，love。”Crowley低声说，他将额头抵在Castiel的额头上，眼眶发红。Castiel亲吻了Crowley的右眼，然后慢慢往下移动，碰到了他的嘴唇。</p><p>但这不是接吻。</p><p>天使从自己的身体里进入了恶魔的身体——只进入了一半，但他已经碰到了恶魔——银白色的光和猩红色的雾交织在一起。Crowley感觉到全身都在灼烧，深入骨髓——深入灵魂——他并不是没有灵魂，他不过只是一个堕落的人类的灵魂。他的皮囊在哭号抽泣，全身在抽搐，但依旧用一种绝望的深刻的力度紧紧拥抱着天使的皮囊。<br/>Castiel并没有停止侵入他。</p><p>Crowley听见了像是什么被烤焦的声音，让他感到作呕，天使的光芒过于刺目滚烫，不适合他——不适合一个堕落的人类的灵魂。但他能听见天使的低语，最原始的低语——不是通过人类的皮囊说出的语言——而是生命本质的低语。天使一边侵入他伤害他一边用轻柔的声音告诉他一切都会好的。</p><p>“我们都陪着你，Crowley。”</p><p>“就算你不值得，我们也爱你。”</p><p>Crowley这下抽泣起来——不只是皮囊抽泣，而是他自身抽泣起来，身体每一处像是在被锋利的刀子割过，天使的入侵越来越深入，圣洁刺目的光芒让他感觉到灼烧殆尽的并不简简单单是他自己，而是那些黑暗的污浊的填满了他的东西。那些东西在从他的体内被剥离，抽出，然后碾压成灰飘散。</p><p>Crowley不知道自己尖叫了多久，不知道疼痛持续了多久，只知道当他几乎要失去意识，导致自己的容器再也撑不住，松开了天使，双腿软绵绵地往地上跪去。Castiel立刻松开了Crowley，留下那团红色的雾气在半空中个呼号旋转和哭泣，回到了自己的皮囊里。</p><p>Castiel睁开眼睛，双手架住Crowley，跟着已经支撑不住的恶魔一同跪下来，捧住恶魔的脸。<br/>“你还好吗，Crowley？”Castiel问。<br/>恶魔的脸上全是泪痕，他睁大眼睛，脸上还有结成硬块的血痂，看起来虚弱而憔悴。<br/>“疼。”他低声地断断续续地说，仍旧在抽泣。<br/>Castiel将Crowley的手从上面拿开，然后抱住他，轻轻拍打他的背部。“抱歉，”他皱着眉头困惑地说，“我不知道你可以承受到什么地步。”<br/>“没……没关系，”Crowley说，“这样很好。”</p><p>Castiel松开他，Crowley终于停止了抽泣。天使看着他眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>“不管怎样，”Castiel说，“你得保证不会再干这种事情。”<br/>Crowley眯起眼睛，目光里透露出一丝狡黠，“戒毒期间的人，他们的任何保证都不能作数。”<br/>“如果再发生这种事，”Castiel强硬地说，“我可以保证你永远也不会再从我们这里享受到疼痛。”<br/>Crowley看起来像是有点被吓到，但他很快回过神来，“我保证，Castiel。”他耸了耸肩膀。</p><p>Castiel眯起眼睛，“我认为我们需要做一个交易来确保你的承诺有效。”<br/>“你这是在和我调情吗？”Crowley露出了印象深刻的表情，“你很少这么会……调情。”<br/>“你也很少这么……”Castiel词穷了，绞尽脑汁终于挤出了一个形容词，“诱人。”<br/>Crowley放声大笑起来。Castiel看起来似乎有点恼羞成怒，他抓住恶魔的衣领将他推倒在水泥地上，然后将吻落下。Castiel将Crowley被手铐铐在一起的双手按在恶魔的头顶。Crowley张开嘴唇迎接恋人的舌头，Castiel的学习能力很强——在过去天使并没有多少在性爱中处于主动地位的经验，但他很棒——<br/>Crowley的领带和衬衫被解开，毫无章法地在身上皱成一团。天使的吻顺着恶魔的脖子往下，在胸口处稍作停留，舌头在恶魔的乳头上打着转，Crowley抽动了一下身体，喉咙间发出模糊而色情的呻吟。Castiel的手在恶魔的腰部摩擦，满意地看见恶魔浑身颤抖。</p><p>恶魔的裤子被扒下来，Crowley跪趴在坚硬的地上，感觉到湿湿软软的东西在穴口滑动，恶魔颤栗着，咕哝着，天使的舌尖进入了穴口，恶魔发出低哑难耐的呻吟，Castiel的一只手抓着腰，另一只伸到前面去替他抚弄已经坚硬无比的阴茎。<br/>Crowley叫出来，开始扭动腰部和屁股。Castiel的手转而移动到恶魔的臀部揉捏起恶魔浑圆的屁股。<br/>“Castiel……”Crowley低低地呼唤着天使的名字，似乎再次体会到了刚才生命直接接触的疼痛和震颤。Castiel的舌头顺着恶魔的尾椎骨向上一直滑过去，将吻落在恶魔的耳畔和后颈。湿痒的呼吸让恶魔绷紧了全身肌肉。<br/>“我要进去了，Crowley。”Castiel用非常正经的口气在Crowley的耳边说道，恶魔突然觉得自己从没有听过这样性感的声音，他感觉到Castiel的火热坚硬的老二就抵在自己微微张合的穴口，他扭动了一下屁股，使它贴得离Castiel更近。<br/>“别光说不做，天使。”<br/>Crowley讥讽道。Castiel低笑出来，过了几秒钟，Crowley就感觉到了进入，轻微的胀痛，摩擦，然后就是被充满的感觉。单靠膝盖和被手铐束缚的双手，Crowley差点就要没稳住倒下去。Castiel扶住他的腰部，开始动作起来。</p><p>Crowley大声呻吟着，在天使猛烈的冲撞中几乎忘记了自己身处何处，全身仿若再度被圣洁的刺目的光芒包裹，只是这次并不疼痛，耳边似乎回荡起天使原始的轻柔低语。</p><p>“我们都陪着你，Crowley。”</p><p>Crowley又一次开始抽泣，他感觉到Castiel温暖的体温，天使的纯洁的光芒笼罩着他。生命原始的碰撞，互相侵入，互相倾诉。</p><p>“我爱你，Crowley。”这次，是Casitel真正的声音，天使的牙齿轻咬着他的耳垂，“和值不值得无关，我们爱你。”</p><p>Crowley高潮了，他喘着气，几乎同时感觉到天使射在了自己体内。他断断续续地用带着哭腔的声音回答了Castiel。</p><p>“我也爱你们。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sam和Dean后来才意识到Castiel把他们带去找Crowley的地方里地堡并不远。他们将醒过来的女孩儿送回了家，成功回到地堡的时候只过去了两个小时。兄弟俩匆匆忙忙先去查看了Sam的卧室，发现那里并没有人之后便去了地牢。推开门的时候，Crowley正在穿裤子。恶魔的脸上已经没有了之前受的伤，看起来面色正常地红润起来。</p><p>Sam皱起眉。</p><p>“你们解决问题的方式就是上床吗？”他问。</p><p>“相信我，Crowley不会再犯同样的错误了。”Castiel用无辜的目光看着Sam，Crowley作出一副可怜兮兮的样子。<br/>“我很抱歉。”他说，“我发誓再也不会那样做了。”<br/>“说真的，Crowley，”Dean摇了摇头，“如果你真的伤害了那个女孩儿，我不知道我会想怎么处置你。”<br/>Crowley沉默了一会儿。<br/>“我不会的，”他说，“我当时只是想惹你们生气，并不是真的完全控制不住血瘾。” </p><p>Dean和Sam皱着眉头对视了一眼，联想起Crowley昨天在床上的表现就立刻明白了过来。<br/>“你应该直接告诉我们，你需要什么。”Sam感到很好笑，“我以为你不是这么扭捏的人。你是个恶魔，Crowley。恶魔都是……”他停住了，尝试寻找合适的词语，然后Dean替他接上了。<br/>“放荡的婊子。”Dean假笑着点点头，“不管怎样，你真是有够折腾的。现在你老实回Sam——该死你弄坏了那个天花板，好吧，回我床上躺着，不准再耍花样。”</p><p>“我保证，squirrel。”Crowley扬起眉毛假笑道。</p><p> </p><p>Crowley躺在Dean床上，这次是Dean在陪他。猎人洗完澡披着浴巾走进来，Crowley的目光扫过猎人露出的胸口，脸上挂上了色情的表情，紧接着结结实实挨了Dean一个白眼。<br/>“想也别想。”Dean厉声说，“老实休息。”</p><p>在那一瞬间，Crowley突然觉得，这次戒毒也许用不了一周的时间。因为他的内心已经被越来越多的其他的比人血更让人上瘾的东西充满。<br/>他不会再需要人血了。他相信。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>本篇完</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sam变心记</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam变心记</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean是做了一番心理斗争才在Sam去洗澡了的时候，摸进他弟弟的房间，然后躺在他弟弟的床上的。<br/>在和Sam的性爱中他一向不主动。<br/>不要问他原因。<br/>毕竟最初他俩在一起的时候，他也做了很久的心理斗争。Come on。那是他亲生弟弟，他总不能什么心理斗争都不做就心安理得地被自己的弟弟干屁股。<br/>一直以来，对Cas和Crowley，Dean还算比较主动——但不是对Sam。<br/>前段时间，他和Sam连着在路上跑，案子一桩接着一桩。算一下竟然也已经有相当长的一段时间没有做爱了。虽然其中很大一部分原因是由于Dean的冷淡。<br/>现在，Dean确实意识到了自己的错误，于是他决定主动一次。</p><p>Sam推开房门进来的时候就看见Dean趴在他的床上，穿着浴袍，修长结实的大腿从下摆露出来，他正在翻一本杂志。<br/>正常来说，Sam应该是会感到狂喜的----因为Dean从不这样。<br/>但事实上，Sam在感到高兴的时候还觉得有些异样——尽管他说不上哪里异样。他坐到床沿边上，手摸上Dean的腰。<br/>“这真的是个很特别的惊喜，Dean。“<br/>Dean转过头来看着他的弟弟。Sam的头发还没有全干，湿漉漉的，脖子上搭着一条浴巾。<br/>“闭嘴，”Dean咕哝着，他很自然地伸手去抓那条浴巾，然后替Sam擦了一下头发。<br/>那是他的哥哥。<br/>Sam想，这个认知让他觉得有点不舒服。天哪，今天自己到底是怎么了。他抓着Dean的手，将那条浴巾从自己身上扯开，狠狠推了一下，将他的哥哥推倒在床上。<br/>Dean眯起眼睛，脸上泛起一层红红的颜色。Sam低下头亲吻他的哥哥。</p><p>当这次性爱结束后，让Dean感到惊讶的是，Sam没有像往常一样总要抱着自己说一些腻腻歪歪的话，而是径直起床说要去洗澡。他当然有先问Dean是不是要先洗。<br/>“不，我不用。只是你什么时候这么讲究事后清洁了，Sammy？”Dean只是用手肘撑起身体看着他的弟弟披上浴袍。<br/>“闭嘴，Dean。”Sam说，“这又不是错。”<br/>当然不是错。Dean撇撇嘴。Sam去了浴室，于是他现在一个人躺在他弟弟的床上。<br/>算了。还是先回自己房间吧。Dean想，他抄起衣服回自己屋子里去了。</p><p>一直过了三天，Dean才觉察出Sam的不对劲来。<br/>Sam开始有意无意地躲着自己。这很奇怪。通常来说，如果他们在地堡，没遇到什么案子，Sam不会这么久都不进行任何性活动——他甚至没有向Dean索过一个吻。而据Dean所知，Castiel和Crowley都没有来过。<br/>这很反常。<br/>Dean坐在桌子边上，假装在翻一本杂志，目光不停飘向正坐在自己右手边的Sam。他眼睛盯着电脑屏幕，但显然他已经很久都没有碰过鼠标和键盘了。<br/>Dean清了清嗓子。“网上有什么不对劲的事吗。”<br/>Sam显然在发呆，他几乎是被惊醒的，他看了一眼Dean，慌慌张张地挤出一个微笑。“没有。”他说，“没什么特别的。看起来所有的怪事情都集中在了之前的一个月。”<br/>Dean点了点头，他当然不会相信他弟弟的鬼话。他是说，也许网上确实没什么怪事，但Sam自己绝对有点问题。但Dean不想问。</p><p>过去，他们两个之间的秘密实在是太多了。那些秘密让他们一度彼此争吵甚至曾大打出手。当他们把话全都说明白，决定在一起的时候，就有过承诺，不再对彼此隐瞒。<br/>Dean认为并希望，Sam不管发生了什么，最终是会告诉自己的。</p><p>他低下头继续假装读杂志。然而就在这个时候，空气中传来拍打翅膀的声音。Dean抬起头，Castiel站在桌子边上，看着他们两个。<br/>“嘿，Cas。”Dean笑了笑，“晚上好。”<br/>“很抱歉这么久都没有联系你们。”Castiel说，他显得非常疲惫，“事情很多。”紧接着他笑了笑，“不过我很想念你们。”<br/>Dean耸了耸肩，Castiel低下头，Dean伸手搂住Castiel的脖子，感觉到天使嘴唇柔软的略显干燥的触感，享受着天使身上传来的熟悉的、温暖的体温。Dean慢慢站起来，加深了这个吻。两人的舌头互相纠缠在一起，Dean听见Castiel的喉咙间挤出模糊的色情的呻吟。<br/>接着，天使推了他一下，Dean松开手，看着嘴唇已经被蹂躏得通红的天使，Castiel转过身去面对着Sam。“Sam，好久不见。”<br/>Sam几乎像是被吓到了。他仓皇地站起来，对Castiel扯了扯嘴角，看起来是想笑，但不那么成功。“嘿，Cas。”<br/>Castiel眨了眨眼睛，他直勾勾地盯着Sam，眉心微微皱在一起。<br/>“发生什么了，Sam？”他忧心忡忡地说，“你看起来……非常苦恼。”<br/>Sam摇了摇头，努力放松他的面部肌肉，“没有，Cas。”他说，“我只是……有点累，我猜。你知道我们前段时间也一直在到处跑。”<br/>Dean讥笑道，“我们的小Sammy显然已经精力大不如前了。”<br/>Sam朝他的哥哥翻了个白眼。Castiel将信将疑地点了点头。“你应该多休息，Sam。”<br/>“现在，我要和我们的天使上床。”Dean说，“你打算回你的屋子读姑娘们爱看的言情小说吗，Sammy?”</p><p>通常情况下——通常情况下，Sam是会为这种话而生气的。他会很危险地眯起眼睛，然后走过来，靠近他们，告诉他们，嘲笑他是要付出代价的。接着他们三个就会滚到床上去。<br/>而现在，Sam只是张了张嘴，半天才发出声音。“抱歉，”他听起来很沮丧，“我有点累。”<br/>Castiel再次点了点头，他走过来，仰起头轻轻在Sam的面颊上亲吻了一下。“你该去休息，Sam。”他说，“我接下来会比较闲，会在地堡多呆着的。”<br/>Sam跟他们两个道了晚安。Dean看着Sam的背影，陷入思索。Castiel摇了摇头。“别担心，Dean。”他说，“我能诊断出来，Sam的身体很健康。他只是有点累。”<br/>天使的蓝眼睛里装着关切，直勾勾地盯着自己，嘴唇半张着，因为刚刚的亲吻还显得尤其红润。于是，Dean决定暂时先将自己那个早衰的弟弟抛到脑后。<br/>在性爱结束后，天使选择留在了他的床上，他躺在Dean边上陪他进入睡眠。尽管他不需要睡觉。Dean听着天使平稳的呼吸，感到安心。<br/>Castiel也许是对的——Sam大概真的只是前段时间累到了。</p><p>次日早上，三个人在客厅里见面。Sam似乎还没缓过来。他在桌子前面坐着，机械地吃着早饭。看到Castiel和Dean一起出来的时候显得有些惊讶。<br/>“你今天没事吗，Cas？”他问。<br/>“没有。”Castiel回答，耸了耸肩，“我可以呆在这儿。”<br/>后来，Sam总算变得正常了一些。当他们三个人坐在地板上闲聊的时候，他终于能很自然地直视Dean和Castiel了。他大笑着给他自己灌了一大口酒，听自己的哥哥给天使讲黄色笑话。Castiel下午临时有事要离开。他走之前和Dean亲吻了一下，Sam似乎是犹豫了一会儿才轻轻抱住了他，然后亲吻了他的头发。<br/>“一切顺利，Cas。”他说。</p><p>晚上，他和Dean坐在桌子前，他在读书，Dean在看电影。一切看起来都和平时的夜晚没什么两样，直到Dean做出了再主动一次的决定。<br/>Sam这次好不容易将注意力集中在了书本上，正当他全神贯注地看着那些东西的时候，耳朵边上传来湿湿暖暖的呼吸。他吓了一跳，转过头来，正迎上Dean的脸。<br/>“不觉得有点无聊吗，Sammy。”Dean调笑地说。Sam感觉喉咙烧了起来，他站起来，Dean往前凑近了一些，就在嘴唇要碰到Sam的嘴唇时，Sam往后退了一步。脸上带着……类似于惊恐一般的表情。<br/>Dean皱起眉，然后他站稳身体。<br/>“好了。说出来吧，Sam。”<br/>他说，“你到底怎么了。你知道吗，你的表情告诉我，你想吐。”<br/>“我……”Sam张开嘴，又闭上，半天才再次开口，“抱歉，Dean。”他说，声音听上去非常痛苦，“抱歉……我出去冷静一会儿。”<br/>Dean看着他的弟弟离开地堡，攥紧了手。Castiel有急事，现在叫他来显然不合适。Dean看了一眼自己左手无名指上的那个戒指——那是Crowley在去年圣诞节送给他的，Sam也有一个。连续顺时针转三圈，Crowley就会知道他被召唤了。尽管事实上他们现在多数时候可以用电话联系，但Crowley仍然送给了他们这个，以防有任何不测。<br/>不过现在用不上它。<br/>Dean给地狱之王发了条短信。当Crowley出现在他面前的时候，Dean言简意赅地告诉了他，自己找他来的理由。<br/>“Sam不对劲。”Dean说。<br/>Crowley随手抄起Sam留在桌子上没喝完的酒喝了一口。<br/>“大宝贝又给自己惹麻烦了？”Crowley扬了扬眉毛。<br/>“我……”Dean迟疑了一会儿，“我不觉得那是麻烦。我觉得他自己有问题。”他又停顿了一下，“他以前的精力可是好得不得了。而他现在简直是个清教徒。”<br/>Crowley皱起眉，好笑地说，“你是指他男性功能遇到了问题吗？”<br/>“不。”Dean恼火地说，“不是生理上……今天，当他看我Cas接吻时的眼神，看起来他觉得有点被吓到。而当我准备吻他的时候，他看上去想吐。”<br/>“想吐。”Crowley重复了Dean使用的词，“Moose怀孕了吗?”<br/>“Crowley。”Dean警告般地叫了Crowley的名字。<br/>Crowley耸耸肩。<br/>“好吧。”他说，对Dean再次挑了挑眉毛，“让我去看看大宝贝身上发生了什么。”</p><p>Crowley到达酒吧，看见Sam一个人坐在吧台前面。他的背影微微躬着，看上去非常烦恼。<br/>而当Crowley看到Sam看见自己时的眼神时，就立刻明白Dean的意思了。<br/>“晚上好，Moose。”<br/>Crowley在他身边坐下，对服务生比了个手势，“发生什么了？”<br/>地狱之王难得地直接了一次。Sam没有看他，目光笔直地盯着酒杯。“你怎么来了，Crowley？”<br/>“你的哥哥认为你不对劲。”Crowley决定实话实说，“我是被派来调解问题的苦工。”<br/>“……没发生任何事。”Sam最终说，他握着杯子的手在颤抖。Crowley从服务生那儿接过酒，对着吸管喝了一口。<br/>“恶魔很懂人类，Moose。”Crowley说，“Dean说他的吻让你想吐。鉴于你之前一直……性欲比较旺盛的事实，这只能说明你的心理产生了变化。而你看我的眼神里，”他顿了顿，眉毛皱起来，“你讨厌我，Sam。”<br/>Sam沉默了一会儿。<br/>“你知道我们这样是不对的，对吧？”他说。<br/>“我以为我们以前讨论过？”Crowley晃了晃酒杯，“没有对错，Moose。”<br/>“Dean是我的哥哥。”Sam说，“而我们在……上床。”他皱起眉，“这个事实，以及我同时在和Cas和你，以及Dean也在和Cas和你上床的事实……”<br/>“让你恶心？”Crowley接了话。他转过头，目光和Sam的对上。<br/>是的，Sam的眼睛里只有怀疑和猜忌、不信任。<br/>“不，”Sam慢慢开口，“我认为，我不爱你们了。那种意义上的爱。”<br/>他看到Crowley的目光飘向自己身后，便也慢慢转过身，Castiel站在他身后，疑惑地看着他。<br/>Sam站起来，往后退了一步。“Cas。”<br/>Castiel不解地将眉毛拧得更厉害，头微微歪着。<br/>“你怎么了，Sam？”Castiel说，“你……很奇怪。”<br/>Sam的嘴唇抖动了两下，然后他强行笑了一下。<br/>“对不起，能让我一个人呆一会儿吗？”</p><p>“所以，”Dean喝了一口酒，“他确实是那么说的？”<br/>Crowley耸了耸肩膀。“别难过，Squirrel。”他假笑了一下，“恶魔和天使都还在你身边呢。”<br/>Castiel只是思索着，他感到非常困惑。“我觉得Sam那样说是出于真心，”Castiel坐在Dean的对面，“所以那才让人感到奇怪。”<br/>“为什么突然会这样？”Crowley扬起眉毛。<br/>Dean没有说话，只是又喝了一口酒。<br/>过了夜里两点的时候，Sam依然没有从酒吧回来。Dean回卧室去了，他关上灯躺下，接着听见拍打翅膀的声音。<br/>“Crowley呢？”Dean问，Castiel正躺在自己右手边。<br/>“他回去了。”天使回答。他在黑暗中眨了眨眼睛。<br/>“你不用来……安慰我还是怎么的，Cas。”Dean简洁地说，“我不是个感情纤细哭哭啼啼的小女孩。”<br/>黑暗里一时间没有人说话，半天，Dean才听见身边传来一声轻轻的叹息。<br/>“我也爱他，Dean。”Castiel只是这么说。<br/>Dean没有再说话了，他平躺着睁着眼睛看着黑漆漆的天花板，房间里充斥着两个人平稳的呼吸，隔着被子，另一个人温暖的体温传了过来。</p><p>这天Dean梦见了很多东西。Sam还在婴儿床里时的肉嘟嘟又没心没肺的样子，自己抱着他从火海里冲出来时的样子，他们俩在老爹出去打猎时单独在家时窝在沙发上看电视时的样子……<br/>还有他离开家要去斯坦福的那个晚上，他们再会甚至大打出手的那个晚上，Sam被那个混蛋从背后捅了一刀倒在自己怀里时的那个晚上……<br/>Dean早上是被Castiel摇醒的，他睁开眼，一时间昏昏沉沉，太阳穴突突地跳着发疼。<br/>“你做噩梦了吗，Dean?”Castiel担忧地问。<br/>Dean勉强笑了一下，“没什么。”他从床上下去，套上裤子，“几点了？”<br/>“七点半。”Castiel说，然后停顿了一下，“Sam没有回来。”</p><p>他们两个走进酒吧。酒保正在擦桌子，看到Dean的时候他对他点了点头。<br/>“你和你的弟弟闹矛盾了吗？”<br/>Dean皱起眉眯起眼睛，走到吧台边上坐下，“怎么了？”<br/>“你弟弟给你留了些东西。”酒保从桌子下面摸出一张纸条，Dean接过来，除了纸条还有指环——Crowley给Sam的那个指环。<br/>Dean打开纸条。Castiel凑过头来和他一起看。</p><p>“对不起，Dean。我想Cas和Crowley已经告诉你了，我觉得我没法再住在地堡了。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以你……不去找他吗？”<br/>Castiel问。Dean已经在喝第二瓶酒了。<br/>“他不想看见我们，Cas。”Dean假笑了一下，“何必自讨没趣。而且，相信我，”他将嘴咧得更大，“如果他不想，我们是找不到他的。”<br/>“所以……我们就不管他了？”Castiel犹疑地问。<br/>Dean眨了眨眼睛，盯着酒杯，半天才再次开口。“随他去吧。”<br/>Castiel起身走到Dean后面，俯身伸手环住了Dean的脖子。</p><p>Sam对自己、对Crowley和对Dean来说，意义毕竟是不同的。<br/>天使想。嘴唇触碰到猎人的发丝，擦着猎人的头发过去了。</p><p>“过来，angel。”Dean嗤笑了一声，“别躲在后面点火。”<br/>Castiel转过去，坐到Dean的腿上，Dean的嘴唇立刻找了上来。亲吻变得有点发狠的意味，Castiel闭上眼睛， Dean的呼吸急促不稳，抱着自己脑袋的手手心发凉。<br/>天使仿佛听见类似气球炸裂一样的声音。</p><p>Sam丢下纸条和指环离开之后，已经过去了两个星期。<br/>他扔掉了原来的手机。白天也试着去找了一些案子，晚上的多数时候都一直在各种酒吧游荡。<br/>他当时走得很匆忙，他什么也没带。不过对猎人来说，搞到假信用卡也不是什么难事。<br/>当他最早觉得和Dean的相处变得别扭起来的时候，他心里恐惧得几乎要发狂。</p><p>明明他决定和Dean在一起的时候就已经选择忘记那些也许会被人骂成“变态”的世俗观念。但确实，他不该和Dean上床的念头莫名再次浮现。<br/>并且，当他看着Dean和Cas接吻的时候，他感到胃里蠕动着，全身上下的细胞都叫嚣着违和。<br/>而Crowley出现在自己身边的时候，一想到自己居然和一个恶魔上过床还谈情说爱……<br/>Sam极度厌恶这样的自己。</p><p>就像是有些他本该正视的事情他一直假装不重要，而现在那些事情一股脑地被唤醒。</p><p>是的。他不应该再继续呆在地堡呆在Dean身边。<br/>他不能打扰Dean和Castiel，而他确信自己也不会想看他们俩中的任何一个和恶魔头子亲热的画面。<br/>他曾经给过他们承诺，而现在看来似乎无法兑现。<br/>愧疚包裹着Sam。</p><p>Sam不是没有考虑过被诅咒了的情况。只是他实在不觉得自己最近有招惹到什么女巫。他还依稀记得自己被Becky下药时的事，那时候的感情狂热但虚幻。<br/>可现在，他的情感浮现得那么缓慢而自然。</p><p>有姑娘来和他搭讪。</p><p>Sam不觉得自己现在回有心情接受姑娘的搭讪。他甚至连转头看一眼姑娘的兴趣也没有。<br/>“抱歉，”Sam扯了一下嘴角，晃了一下酒杯，“我现在情绪不太好。”<br/>“也许我能让你情绪变好。”<br/>姑娘操着一口浓重的英国腔，声音低沉而充满调笑意味。这令Sam想起了Crowley。他不由转头看了一眼姑娘。<br/>女孩儿一头深色长发，身材丰满，露着如果是Dean在一定会移不开目光的胸部。<br/>哦，Dean。</p><p>Sam突然意识到如果自己和Dean当初没有迈出第一步，Dean也许还是有机会过上正常的生活的。<br/>至少，Dean一直喜欢女孩儿。</p><p>陷入思索的Sam显然没有意识到自己正在盯着女孩儿的胸部看。<br/>女孩儿终于干咳了两声。<br/>Sam红着脸惊醒，尴尬地转回头去，掩饰般地灌了口酒。<br/>“宝贝儿，你脸红的样子真可爱。”<br/>女孩儿笑嘻嘻地说，脸贴到了Sam的耳朵边上，Sam感觉到女孩儿的气息喷在了自己脸上，然后——<br/>“宝贝儿，有人跟你说过你的屁股很性感吗？”<br/>Sam的屁股被狠狠捏了一把。</p><p>猎人差点跳了起来，他往后猛地缩了一下脖子，惊讶地瞪着女孩。女孩还是一副笑嘻嘻的仿佛什么也没发生的样子。</p><p>她太像Crowley了。</p><p>Sam差点就要以为这是Crowley把他自己变成的女孩儿了。Sam皱了皱眉，他决定试探一下。<br/>他对女孩儿笑了一下。“我是Sam。你叫什么？”<br/>“叫我Cathy。”女孩儿对Sam挑了挑眉。<br/>Sam跟酒保打了个手势，酒保端过来一杯酒。女孩儿接过来很自然地喝了一口，然后将酒杯放到桌子上。<br/>“告诉我，Cathy。”Sam伸手绕过女孩的右手臂，撑在桌子上，“为什么和我搭讪？”<br/>“现在很少有男孩儿这么蠢。”Cathy扬了扬眉毛，再次抓起酒杯。Sam收回了胳膊，眼睛盯着女孩儿的嘴唇。<br/>然而女孩儿的嘴唇在接触到杯子的时候停下了。<br/>“你刚刚往里面倒了什么？”<br/>Sam愣住了，接着干笑了两声。女孩儿笑了笑，然后喝了一大口酒，接着倾身过来，Sam还没有反应过来就已经被吻住了。<br/>酒被女孩儿灌进了自己嘴里。<br/>Cathy坐回去，咽下剩下的一半酒，对着Sam得意洋洋地笑着。<br/>Sam将酒咽下去，傻乎乎地看着Cathy，半天才又干笑起来。“你不怕我在里面放了东西？”<br/>Cathy撇了撇嘴。“我知道你在里面放了东西。”她眯起眼睛，“无非就是迷药或者让人兴奋的小东西。而你也喝了，宝贝儿。”<br/>事实上，Sam往女孩儿的酒里倒了圣水。<br/>“抱歉。”Sam咕哝着，对女孩儿摇了摇头，“不是你想的那样。”<br/>“别这样说，love，”女孩儿咯咯笑着，“我会失望的。”<br/>Sam耸了耸肩，将女孩儿的酒杯拿过来，然后他对Cathy晃了晃杯子将酒喝干了，又示意酒保再上一杯酒。<br/>和Cathy聊天其实是一件非常放松的事情。和一个素不相识的漂亮姑娘在酒吧里聊天又不需要责任和真心，只是随便闲扯。Cathy说话确实很像Crowley，但不得不承认那总是半真半假般的做作姿态放在一个女孩儿身上却非常迷人。<br/>但最终，Cathy还是问到了Sam的烦心事。<br/>Sam犹豫了一会儿才开口。<br/>“我觉得自己非常没有责任感。”Sam说，觉得自己的嗓子里非常干涩，“……我发现我不爱我的恋人了。”<br/>Cathy眯起眼睛。<br/>“那就换一个恋人呗。”女孩儿毫不在乎地说，“恋爱本来就是你情我愿的事情。”<br/>“不一样……”Sam恼火地说，他烦躁地抓了抓头发，“不该这样的。我们承诺过彼此，但我现在食言了。”<br/>“承诺彼此到永远吗？”Cathy嗤笑了一声，“告诉我，love，有什么可以到永远？”<br/>Sam一时间有点愣住，Cathy说得似乎非常正确。</p><p>有什么能到永远呢？</p><p>Cathy把Sam压在酒吧后巷的墙壁上，踮着脚吻他的时候，Sam的脑子一蒙无法思考，嗡得一声仿佛他就和世界脱节了。女孩儿的嘴唇柔软，身上散发着好闻的清香味道。他很久没有吻过女孩儿了——除了上次Cas和Dean变成的女孩儿之外。<br/>Sam翻过身，转而将女孩儿压在墙上，手捏着她细细嫩嫩的胳膊。女孩儿的喉咙间挤出细碎的呜咽。</p><p>不不不。</p><p>Sam惊恐地松开手，往后退了两步，他瞪着在昏暗的路灯下脸色绯红嘴唇湿润的女孩儿。<br/>他不能这样。<br/>不能。<br/>自己到底怎么了？<br/>“对不起……”Sam半天才说，然后他转身跑了。</p><p>Cathy背靠着墙壁，半天没动，只是眯起眼睛，似乎在回味刚刚的吻。<br/>过了好一会儿，她才从口袋里掏出手机发了个短信。<br/>于是，Castiel站在Cathy面前，看着还一脸情欲未消的女孩儿，眨了眨眼睛。<br/>“大概是个trickster。”<br/>“Cathy”说。Castiel才明白过来似的点了点头。<br/>“Trickster的魔法很难找到痕迹……难怪我察觉不到。”<br/>“Moose给我喝了圣水。”“Cathy”翻了个白眼，“那个蠢货，他不记得性转魔法会让身份暂时失灵吗？”<br/>Castiel耸了耸肩，目光扫了一下“Cathy”全身。“看来Sam没让你……能变回去？”<br/>“这让我有点失望。”“Cathy”依然靠在墙上，她摊开手臂，对Castiel挑逗般地扬起眉毛，“看来我魅力不够。”<br/>Castiel笑起来。“Crowley。”他叫了一声恶魔的名字，走近恶魔，在女孩儿的耳垂边上轻吻了一下，“你需要我帮忙吗？”<br/>Crowley舔了一下嘴唇。<br/>“你这样难得充满控制欲的样子让我很兴奋，love。”她用更低的声音说，“不过，不。我想再玩玩我们可怜的小Moose。而且，”她哼了一声，“我又没烧掉巫术袋。”<br/>“好吧。”Castiel叹了口气，往后退了一点，离开了恶魔，现在天使的脸色也微红起来，“我去找找那个Trickster……我很担心Dean。”</p><p>Dean并没有像Castiel以为的那样消沉。他只是同之前一样，找案子，干活。</p><p>Sam离开已经有一个月了。</p><p>Castiel陪Dean一起出过两次案子。猎人的表现和之前没什么不同。也许只是更加出色了一些。他从不提起Sam，该吃吃该睡睡，该笑笑该流氓流氓。就像他并没有一个弟弟，也没有和他的弟弟谈过恋爱一样。<br/>Dean倒是问起过一次Crowley。<br/>“他最近在忙什么？”Dean一边往嘴巴里塞汉堡一边问。<br/>Castiel眨了眨眼睛，他当然不能告诉Dean现在Crowley是个女孩子正在“玩”Sam，“好像地狱有事。”<br/>Castiel含糊地说，睁着眼睛一脸无辜地看着Dean。Dean撇了撇嘴。<br/>“平时像块甩不掉的牛皮糖。”Dean只是这么说。</p><p>Castiel并没有想到自己一语成谶。Crowley出麻烦了。<br/>性转魔咒导致的魔力失灵其实只是暂时的，大概只能维持一两天。Crowley自己保留着巫术袋，加上还有一整个地狱要管，当然也没让自己整天都是个小女孩儿样子。只是这天晚上他再次变完女孩儿，藏好巫术袋——他当然不能把这玩意儿带在身上去勾引一个猎人——走出他临时租的公寓，到达那个阴森的酒吧后巷准备进去的时候，她被一股力量往后一推，狠狠撞在了墙上。<br/>Sam这两周哪儿都没去。白天在Motel里做调查，晚上就来这间酒吧。Crowley隔上那么两三天就来一次，跟猎人调调情。Trickster的气息藏得很好，但Crowley相信那个家伙就躲在周围观察着他的杰作。<br/>现在，“Cathy”被钉在墙上，三个恶魔站在她面前，手里抓着刀子。<br/>Crowley当然不会蠢到以为那三个人只是想杀一个人类女孩儿消遣消遣。<br/>“你们敢。”<br/>Crowley冷笑了一声。一个恶魔上前一步。<br/>“你根本不是一个合格的王。”恶魔说，“你对待那两个人类和天使都比对你的手下好。”<br/>Crowley心里慌起来，心里向Castiel祈祷起来。她不擅长这个。她是人类的时候都没有祈祷过。更何况她已经做了几百年的恶魔了。<br/>恶魔扑上来的时候，Crowley挣扎了一下，但仍然动弹不得。直到远处传来一声大大的呼喊。<br/>“嘿！”<br/>猎人冲了过来，手上抓着一把以前捡来的天使之刃。<br/>“Winchester。”<br/>那个冲向Crowley的恶魔转向Sam，恼火地说。他和Sam厮打起来，当Sam把刀子捅进恶魔的身体里时，Crowley终于感觉束缚感消失了。然而另一个恶魔抓着刀子向Crowley冲了过来，Crowley再次被钉在了墙上。而另外一个家伙缠住了Sam，两个人扭打起来。<br/>就在Crowley闭上眼睛，花容失色，心里念叨着觉得自己要完蛋了的时候，Castiel出现在她面前。<br/>天使穿着他的风衣，挡在她和恶魔中间，伸出了手按在恶魔头上。恶魔的眼睛里冒出白光，然后倒了下来。</p><p>Crowley从来没觉得蠢天使这么高大伟岸。</p><p>Castiel又很迅速地移动到Sam身边解决了另一个恶魔。<br/>Crowley恢复了自由。她站在那里惊魂未定。意识到地狱也许需要一场大整顿。她看向Castiel和Sam，Sam刚刚被恶魔掀翻在地上，现在正挣扎着要爬起来。然而天使没有给猎人这个机会。</p><p>Castiel扑到了Sam身上，一拳揍了过去。<br/>“Cas……”<br/>Sam模糊地叫了一声。Castiel紧紧抿着嘴唇愤怒地瞪着眼睛，鼻翼急速抽动着。<br/>“这为Dean。”Castiel几乎是咆哮着。然后他揍了第二拳。Sam的嘴角渗出血来。<br/>“这为Crowley。”Castiel低低地说。Crowley远远站着，安静地注视着他们。<br/>Sam呻吟了一声，伸手抓住了Castiel揪着自己衣领的手，“Cas……”<br/>Castiel点了一下头，然后揍了第三拳。<br/>“这为我。”</p><p>Sam躺在那儿剧烈咳嗽了两下。嘴角鼻子都渗着血，肿着半边脸。Castiel站起来，依然一脸愤怒，他没有理睬Sam，只是走到Crowley身边，低头看着她。<br/>“你没事吧?”天使问。<br/>Crowley冷哼了一声。<br/>“你要不要现在变回去？巫术袋呢？”Castiel显得非常担忧。<br/>“他们肯定把武术袋烧了。”Crowley翻了个白眼，然后眯起眼，“不过总有办法的，是不是?”<br/>Castiel恼火地摇了摇头。“你差点死了！”</p><p>Sam躺在地上，看着昏黄的路灯下站着那两个人影，艰难地撑起手臂坐起来。他听见那两个人的对话传来，然后终于明白了过来。他慢慢站起来，Castiel似乎回头看了自己一眼，然后“Cathy”慢悠悠地越过天使踱着步子走到他面前。<br/>“Hello，Moose。”Crowley说，女孩儿的脸上展现出地狱之王的笑容，“我们需要谈一谈。”</p><p>现在，他们三个人到达了“Cathy”的小公寓。Sam有点局促地坐下来，Crowley坐到桌子另一边，而Castiel站在他们前面。<br/>“你怎么看？”Castiel问。<br/>Sam沉默了一会儿。<br/>“我……认为我上次说的那些……没有改变。”<br/>Castiel眨了眨眼睛。然后他点了点头，“你被一个Trickster缠上了。”<br/>Sam瞪大眼睛，半天才反应过。“Trickster。”<br/>他重复了一遍这个单词，“他为什么……要让我不爱你们？”<br/>“我们不知道。”Castiel说，“Trickster将他的气息隐藏得很好。我们到现在也没有发现他在哪儿。”<br/>Sam沉默了一会儿，然后转头看向地狱之王，女孩儿正在给她自己倒酒。“……你为什么要扮成这个样子，Crowley？”<br/>Crowley对Sam露出一个挑逗的假笑。“想看看你是不是真的不喜欢男人了。”<br/>Sam翻了个白眼。<br/>“不接近你就没法检查你到底被什么缠上了。”Castiel瞪了一眼Crowley，又转向Sam，“关于谁是Trickster，你有线索吗？”<br/>Sam想了一会儿。“我不知道。”他抓了抓头发，“我最近没有接触什么特别的人。”<br/>“好吧。”<br/>Castiel叹了口气，他伸出手指按在Sam的额头上，Sam没反应过来，呆愣愣地看着天使，接着他突然觉得面部的疼痛都消失了。天使治愈了刚刚他自己揍出来的伤。<br/>然后天使的表情变得更严肃了。<br/>“你希望回到原来的样子吗，Sam？”Castiel问。<br/>Sam眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>Trickster消除了他对恋人们的爱。</p><p>于是，面前的天使现在对于Sam来说只是一个老朋友。他们熟识，他们曾经共同作战，他们可以为彼此付出。<br/>但也不过如此了。想起那些他自己，以及他和另外两个人一起将天使按在床上猛操的画面，Sam现在只觉得浑身不舒服。</p><p>至于坐在桌子另一头的正在喝酒的Crowley……Sam确定，现在如果发生了什么事情，需要Crowley死，他可能还会去想办法杀了他。自己并不信任那个恶魔。<br/>而Dean——</p><p>“拜托了。”Sam说，声音充满歉疚和疲惫。<br/>Castiel点了点头。<br/>“我去酒吧再看看。你们在这儿等着。”他说，Sam却紧接着打断了他。<br/>“Dean最近还好吗？”<br/>Castiel耸了耸肩，“还好。”他顿了顿，“我是说，他……假装他没有一个叫Sam的弟弟和爱人，所以看起来还不错。”<br/>话音刚落，甚至还没等Sam反应，天使就消失在他们面前。</p><p>Castiel站在酒吧前方，目光四下犹疑。这里非常吵，许多人在舞池里扭动着身体，有人在前面的台子上唱歌，灯光五颜六色的有点晃眼。<br/>并没有可疑人物。<br/>天使走到吧台边上，叫了一杯酒。<br/>酒保给他把酒端上来的时候，Castiel开口问道：“最近生意怎么样？”<br/>“还不错。”酒保说，“老实说，比前段时间好。多了几个常客。”<br/>Castiel点了点头，“你肯定见过一个个子高高的男人。”<br/>“和一个大胸姑娘。”酒保笑着说，“他们两个总是一起。”<br/>“是情侣吗？”Castiel问。<br/>“更像是女孩儿想勾引男人，但是一直没成功。”酒保耸了耸肩，“说实话，长成那样的姑娘，他居然没有兴趣，令人很吃惊。”<br/>Castiel眯起眼睛，手指在酒杯上滑动了两下。“也许他有恋人了吧。”<br/>“他有过。”酒保说，声音变得清晰起来，像是就在Castiel耳边说的一样，这让天使吓了一跳，“有过太多了。”<br/>Castiel反应过来，抬起头盯着酒保的脸，酒保微笑着。<br/>“你为什么要这样做？”Castiel问，“我看不出你的用意。”<br/>“只是惩罚罪有应得的人。我不是指Sam一个人。”酒保笑嘻嘻地说，“当然，他拥有太多的爱了。不过你们几个都拥有太多的爱了。”他顿了顿，笑得更欠揍了，“其实我只是觉得好玩。”<br/>Castiel叹了口气。“让他恢复正常吧。”<br/>酒保耸了耸肩。“他忍受住了那个姑娘的挑逗，所以我想……”酒保眨了眨眼，“他以后还能忍受住其他的。而你们信任他。所以确实，”他咂了咂嘴，“已经没什么意思了。”<br/>酒保打了个响指。<br/>“没事啦。”他对天使挑了挑眉毛，“Sam又会变成原来那个精力旺盛的家伙。”Tricksterde面孔在酒吧的灯光下显得非常狡黠，他停顿了一下，“珍惜你们拥有的比常人更多的爱。”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel一离开，房间里气氛变得紧张起来。<br/>Sam毕竟知道了那是Crowley，对待“Cathy”的态度又恶劣起来。尽管Castiel说这是Trickster的恶作剧，但是心中对Crowley的憎恶依然无法抑制。<br/>“你知道，”Crowley突然开了口，“世界上确实没有什么可以到永远。”<br/> “……所以你对Dean和Cas，会到永远吗？”Sam嗤笑地问。<br/>“我从不做承诺。”Crowley晃了晃酒杯，“‘我爱他们，我爱你。’我只会这样说。我希望这可以持续到永远，但是我不知道。”<br/>Sam没说话。<br/>“你一直就比Dean难接近，”Crowley说了下去，“他和天使可以接受我的示好。而你从来没有。”他抓着杯子走过来，站在Sam面前，“说真的，如果有一天你真的自己告诉我你不爱我了不爱Cas了，我也不会觉得奇怪。但是……不，不会是Dean。”<br/>Sam没有说话，他知道Crowley的意思。<br/>“我不是说你爱Dean比我们多，只是Dean对你来说除了爱人之外还有其他含义。他是你的哥哥。如果你曾经连这个都能克服，和他滚到床上去，我不认为你有理由停止爱他。”<br/>Crowley似乎把一切看得都很清楚。<br/>Sam眨了眨眼睛，突然感觉一阵晕眩，视力变得模糊。他摇了摇头，努力让视力恢复正常，心里似乎一下涌入了很多乱七八糟的东西。而很快Sam就明白过来发生什么了。<br/>他抬起头看着“Cathy”，终于直视了恶魔的眼睛，“我还是想做承诺，会到永远。”<br/>“Cathy”也明白过来，她眯起眼睛，轻笑了一声。走到Sam前面，将杯子放下来，然后跨坐到Sam腿上，从上面俯视着猎人。她眯起眼睛，“我的巫术袋被烧了。”<br/>“我以为你会更希望Cas或者Dean帮你。”Sam低声说，他眯起眼睛没有动，“而且我不认为现在是合适的时间。”<br/>“Come on。”Crowley的头凑到猎人耳朵边上轻咬着Sam的耳垂，“你得一个人一个人地解决，你也欠了我的，love。”她说，“我绝对是最好搞定的。操我一次就能当成道歉。”<br/>Sam感觉到Crowley丰满的胸部压在自己身上。恶魔喷出的气息让他燥热起来。<br/>他的手伸进了“Cathy”的裙子下面。<br/>“这就对了，darling。”“Cathy”轻笑了两声，伸手环住Sam的脖子。<br/>Crowley的身材真的非常丰满。Sam的手揉捏着恶魔浑圆的屁股，恶魔低喘了一口气，胯部往Sam身上贴近了一些。<br/>“Sam。”Crowley低声叫了猎人的名字。</p><p>Castiel回到公寓的时候，Sam和“Cathy”正在床上做爱。<br/>天使目瞪口呆地看着Crowley趴在床上，Sam猛烈撞击着恶魔的臀部。Crowley的嘴里大声叫着一些浪荡的话，Sam一口咬在恶魔的脖子上，Crowley的呻吟和呼吸变得更急促了一些。<br/>那两个人根本无法顾及天使站在门口观看，因为Sam已经濒临高潮，没过一会儿就释放了出来。Crowley大喘了一口气，几乎是尖叫了一声。Sam离开恶魔，Crowley翻了个身仰面躺倒在床上。<br/>“你多久没做过爱了，Sam?”Crowley的声音软软的湿哑着，“你刚刚的表现像个——”<br/>恶魔使用了一个粗俗但相当形象的比喻。Castiel这才终于回过神来，往前走到床边上。<br/>“要来继续吗，love？”Crowley躺在床上，全身赤裸，摆出一个妩媚……好吧，下流的姿势，对天使挑了挑眉毛。<br/>Castiel叹了口气。他很想，他是说，他还没有上过Crowley，他也没有上过Dean和Sam。他并不是很在乎在床上的位置，他也很喜欢并享受出于被动位置的性爱。但如果有比较合适的上Crowley的机会，他也不想错过。<br/>但现在，显然，他们不应该继续在这里呆着。<br/>“Trickster是酒保。”Castiel忽视了Crowley下流的挑逗动作，他复述了一遍他和酒保的对话。<br/>Sam沉默了一会儿，烦躁地揉了一下头发。<br/>“对不起，Cas。”Sam低声说，他盯着天使的眼睛，他稍微沉默了一会儿，“我爱你。”<br/>“我知道。”Castiel的声音很轻，“把衣服穿上，我送你回地堡。”<br/>Sam伸手越过还在搔首弄姿的地狱之王去取床头柜上的衣服时，手被Crowley抓住了，那个他当初丢下的指环被“Cathy”重新套回了他的手指上，“我猜你会想要回它。”<br/>“对不起，Crowley。”Sam难受地说。</p><p> </p><p>Sam再次站在地堡里的时候，脑子里闪现出很多画面。</p><p>这里是他和Dean的家，还有天使和恶魔不时来造访。那些昏黄灯光下围坐在桌子边上的时光，那些他们在地板上喝酒聊天的时光，那些他们花在性爱上充满喘息和汗水的时光。<br/>那些时光突然又再次变得弥足珍贵，Sam感到非常疑惑，为什么自己前段时间居然会觉得那些时光让他不舒服甚至恶心。<br/>Dean似乎听见了动静，他抓着酒瓶子从房间里出来了，嘴里叫了一声，“Cas？”</p><p>在看见Dean出现在自己面前的那一刻，Sam浑身都像被施了咒语无法动弹。</p><p>Dean和一个月前没什么变化，只是在看到Sam的那一刻怔在了那里。和Dean的那些争吵，那些自己缠着他却总被骂娘炮的时候，那些他们无论如何也不愿抛下对方的发言……闹哄哄地全部挤进Sam的脑子里。</p><p>而年长的猎人走进客厅时，一眼看见了Sam，他的弟弟站在那儿，一脸局促和愧疚，嘴唇紧紧抿着，面颊的肌肉无比僵硬，他在强迫自己正视着Dean的眼睛。天使站在他身后，什么话也不说。<br/>Dean觉得心脏抽搐了一下，他别开头，看向Castiel，抓起酒瓶喝了一口酒。“你带我们的小Sammy回来做什么？”Dean假笑了一下，“他是不是回来取几本言情小说好搭配他的旅行？”<br/>Castiel刚要开口，Sam抢先了一步。“对不起，Dean。”他说，声音有点颤抖，“那是个Trickster。”<br/>Dean把目光移回Sam的脸上，他眯起眼睛打量着他的弟弟，接着收回目光又灌了一口酒，再次假笑了一下。<br/>Dean什么话也没说，一时间客厅里静得连三个人的呼吸声也一清二楚，气氛压抑得让Sam动也不敢动。Dean将头往回撇了一下，Sam几乎以为Dean要离开了，然而下一秒，Dean就扭头扑了上来。<br/>酒瓶子被扔在一边，Dean的拳头招呼上了Sam不久前才被治好的脸。Sam踉踉跄跄地好不容易才站稳，Dean却紧跟着扑了上来，将他按倒在地上，接着揍了第二拳。<br/>Sam感觉到自己的嘴角裂开了。他呻吟了一声，这次他连去试图阻止Dean的欲望都没有。视线有点模糊，他努力辨认着他哥哥的面孔，Dean紧紧抿着嘴唇，眉心皱在一起。但没等Sam喘口气，Dean又揍了第三拳。<br/>Sam躺在地上，Dean站起来，急促地呼吸着。Castiel只是眨巴了下眼睛，并没有动作。<br/>“你是个懦夫。”Dean说。<br/>Sam撑着手臂慢慢坐起来。“我是。”他毫不犹豫地承认了，顿了一下又开口，“但不管怎样，你不能不管我。”<br/>Dean没说话。<br/>“我知道你在想什么，”Sam继续说下去，尽管现在没一次开口都让他的嘴角像撕裂了一般疼痛，“‘这是一个好机会，可以让Sam过上正常的生活。’‘他本来不是一个同性恋。’什么的。”<br/>Dean看向还坐在地板上的Sam。<br/>“因为我也是这么想的，Dean。”Sam终于撑着站了起来，又肿起了半张脸，望着他的哥哥，“Trickster让我以为自己不爱你们了，是从让我再次意识到‘你是我的哥哥我们不能上床’开始的。”</p><p>“我不在乎你到底爱不爱我了，Sammy。”Dean讥讽地说，“但是你什么解释也没有，就离开了。这感觉和我从炼狱回来却发现你花了一年的时间撞了一条狗一样，没什么区别。”<br/>Sam只是安静地认错。“对不起，Dean。”他顿了顿，“你说的对，我是个懦夫。我不敢留在地堡，看着因为我的过错而引发的你们的失望。”<br/>Dean的嘴角抽动了两下。<br/>“没有秘密了，Sammy。”Dean说，“我们说过，没有秘密了。你遇到问题，应该直接告诉我，我们一起面对。而你知道，现在连天使和恶魔都站在我们这边。”<br/>“对不起。”<br/>这是Sam唯一可以说的话，尽管他似乎今晚已经说了太多遍。<br/>Dean看了一眼Sam肿着的半张脸，不忍心似地看向对Castiel说道。“治好他，Cas。”</p><p>Castiel再次将手指按在Sam的额头上，Sam脸上的疼痛又一次消失了。<br/>Dean转身去冰箱，又抓了几瓶啤酒出来。Sam和Castiel一人接过一瓶。<br/>“所以，”Dean喝了一口新开的啤酒，“这件事到底怎么回事？”<br/>Castiel开口解释，Dean瞪着眼，也没有表现出什么明显的情绪起伏。他只是表达了没能操到女性Crowley的遗憾。<br/>“我先去睡觉了。”Dean说。他起身回了房间。<br/>Sam明白，就算他已经道过歉，Dean还会过段时间才完全消气。Sam难受地看着Dean离开的背影。Castiel坐在他身边。<br/>“Dean会好的。”Castiel说。<br/>“我知道。”Sam说，将视线移回来，转到Castiel身上，现在终于是他们两个独处了，“我不知道该怎么说……对不起，Cas。”<br/>“你已经跟我道过歉了，Sam。”Castiel摇了摇头，“这件事不是你的错。”<br/>“……以及，谢谢你，Cas。”Sam说，顿了顿，“按照Trickster的意思，似乎是你对我的信任让他打消了继续捉弄我的念头。”<br/>“他捉弄的是我们四个。”Castiel回答，“是的，我信任你，Crowley也信任你，Dean不是不信任你，他只是过于愤怒。”他停顿了一下，“抱歉，Sam。我之前打了你。”<br/>“那让我多少清醒了一点。”Sam说。<br/>“Crowley因为你遇到了危险……虽然我知道不是你的错，但还是有点生气。”Castiel解释，“并且，确实是你抛开了Dean，甚至，你什么话也没有给我留下，就离开了。”他顿了顿，“你给Dean留了纸条，给Crowley留了指环，但什么也没告诉我。”<br/>Sam沉默了一会儿。<br/>“我和Dean经常争吵，”过了很久他才再次开口，“和Crowley基本不会心平气和地说话，”他看着Castiel，“但我们从不争吵。我不知道有什么话能留给这样总是很……宽容的你，Cas。”<br/>Sam本来想说所以你这次揍我还是让我蛮开心的，但觉得这听起来让自己变得像个受虐狂，所以还是咽了下去。<br/>Castiel睁大着他的眼睛看着猎人，接着他慢慢靠近了Sam，主动吻住了Sam的嘴唇。他们已经很久没有做爱了。真的相当久了。当Sam感觉到天使的嘴唇印在自己的嘴唇上时，那熟悉的触感让他几乎立刻就要硬起来。<br/>天使凑得离他近了些，喉咙间挤出模糊沙哑的呻吟。<br/>Sam感觉有些晕眩，然后才意识到天使带着自己瞬间移动了，下一秒他就发现自己和Castiel正坐在Dean的床上，而还靠在床上戴着耳机摇头晃脑的Dean吓了一跳似的瞪着他们两个。<br/>“Come on?”Dean恼火地摘下耳机，“你们认真的？一定要在我的床上搞吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道你也想念Sam，Dean。”Castiel只是这么说。<br/>Dean眨了眨眼，脸变得有点红。接着他几乎是愤怒地翻了个身，将他的弟弟推倒在床上，从上面压了下去，狠狠吻住Sam。Dean甚至没有闭上眼睛，Sam看见了他哥哥绿眼睛里闪亮亮的东西，几乎要在吻中窒息。<br/>灼热而急促的呼吸喷在Sam脸上。Sam伸出手想去拥抱Dean，他的哥哥却离开了他的嘴唇。“别动，Sam。”<br/>Dean的声音非常冷酷，Sam住了手，意识到自己的哥哥似乎想惩罚自己，便没有说话。Dean从床头拽出手铐，将Sam的手铐在床头的栏杆上。接着他就晾着老二已经硬起来被紧绷绷的裤子包裹着的弟弟，转头去和天使亲吻了。</p><p>这实在是酷刑。<br/>Sam扭动了一下身体，看着Dean和Castiel亲吻得难舍难分，一边吻两个人还一边互相脱衣服，很快他们就一丝不挂了。<br/>老天，这实在太难受了。<br/>“Dean——”Sam带着祈求的意味叫了Dean的名字。<br/>“闭嘴。”<br/>但是Dean用这两个字回答了他。Sam乖乖地闭上嘴，只好继续观看他的哥哥给天使做扩张。现在Dean的手指已经伸进了天使的屁股里，正在熟练地抽插着，而天使靠在Dean怀里，手扒着猎人的脖子，口中吐出嘶哑淫靡的呻吟。<br/>过了一会儿，Dean似乎在Castiel耳边说了句什么。Castiel眨了眨眼睛，猎人的手指离开了天使的后穴。天使移动到Sam面前，现在他面色潮红，嘴唇像是抹了一层蜜糖，他伸手扒下了Sam的裤子，只是让它褪到了膝盖。Sam早就硬直的阴茎跳了出来，直挺挺地竖立在空气里。<br/>天使跨坐在Sam腰部两侧，然后慢慢对着Sam的阴茎坐了下去。Dean帮忙扶着Castiel的腰，Castiel长舒了一口气，继续往下坐，直到将整根全部吞进去。接着他开始扭动自己的腰部，上下移动着。手撑在Sam的胸口，从上面俯视着猎人。<br/>天使的蓝眼睛里溢满了生理性的泪水，嘴里不停叫着猎人的名字。<br/>“Sam……”<br/>Sam的手没法动，他向上挺动腰部，肉体相撞的声音传来。天使的体内紧致湿热，老天——肠肉似乎在一收一缩。Castiel看着Sam，舔了一下嘴唇。<br/>Castiel绝对是故意的。<br/>Sam恼火地想，他加大了挺动腰部的速度和频率。Castiel的呻吟变得更大声了，肠肉似乎绞紧了——<br/>“不准射，Sam。”<br/>Dean的声音让Sam吓了一跳。他哥哥的声音在他耳边响起，湿热的气息喷在他耳朵边上，痒痒的。Sam差点当时就射了，但总算忍住了。<br/>天知道他忍得有多辛苦。<br/>因为Castiel高潮了。乳白的液体射在了自己的胸口和腹部，内壁紧紧绞在一起。Sam难以相信自己竟然单靠意志没有射出来。天使大口喘着气，慢慢离开Sam。<br/>于是现在，年轻一些的猎人的老二几乎要爆炸了，可怜兮兮地伫立在空气里，龟头处渗着前液。Sam往上再次挺了一下腰。<br/>但是他只能操到空气。</p><p>现在，Dean跪在了他腰部两侧，手里抓着润滑油从上面直接倒在了Sam的那根东西上。Sam倒吸了一口凉气。冰凉的液体让他的欲望好歹消退了一点。<br/>“不准射出来，宝贝。”Dean说。<br/>这次，是他慢慢从上面往下坐。因为没有很好地做过扩张，尽管有润滑油，但还是吃力了不少。Dean紧紧皱着眉，大口喘着气，慢慢将腰部往下沉。Dean里面紧得让Sam觉得自己的老二都要被绞断了。<br/>Dean一直坐到底，然后停下来大口呼吸着。<br/>“Dean……”Sam意识到这实在有点吃力，没有事先扩张实在不太适合进行下去。但他的哥哥只是对他翻了个白眼。<br/>“闭嘴。别说话。”<br/>Sam只好再次乖乖闭上嘴。而Dean已经开始慢慢活动了。Castiel靠近他们，俯身下来和Sam接吻。Dean的喘息和天使温暖黏腻的吻，都已经无法让Sam抵抗，更别提他的老二还在他哥哥的屁股里横冲直撞了。慢慢的抽插让Dean的后穴终于适应了一点。Sam开始挺动起腰部，配合着他哥哥的扭动操着Dean的屁股。现在Dean的眼睛里也溢满水雾，几乎要哭出来似的。他仰着头，显出好看的喉结和肩部的线条，半张着嘴唇。</p><p>Dean射了出来，这次Sam差点没能忍住。他想，自己也许得感谢和Crowley今天早些时候的那场性爱，不然他根本没可能忍住。<br/>Dean长吐了一口气，终于从Sam的老二上离开。<br/>现在，Sam的阴茎连颜色都变得可怕起来，Sam觉得自己要是再不能射一定会得病的。他可怜兮兮地看向他的哥哥，而Dean只是和Castiel交换了一个情意绵绵的吻。<br/>“Dean……”Sam出声恳求，“Please。”<br/>Dean眯起眼睛看向Sam，最终轻哼了一声。<br/>“你得谢谢你的狗狗眼。”<br/>他说，然后俯下身，伸手握住了Sam的阴茎开始替他手活。而Dean没撸动几下，Sam就射了出来，浓稠的精液依旧落在了他自己的胸口和腹部。Sam喘息了一声，感觉自己终于活了过来。<br/>现在，Castiel在替Sam将手铐解开。几乎同时，三个人听见了Crowley的声音。<br/>“……我错过了什么？”<br/>大概是因为第二天最早的太阳已经露了面，男性的Crowley站在床前，目瞪口呆。</p><p> </p><p>天使和恶魔离开了。<br/>这次，Sam赖在了Dean的床上，并坚持要抱着Dean入睡。Dean踹了他弟弟几脚，最终因为Sam又适时露出了狗狗眼而作罢。<br/>Dean侧着身体，感受着背后传来的他弟弟的温暖的体温。Sam的手伸过来搂着他的肩膀。他们贴得很紧，这让Dean有点不自在。<br/>“我爱你，Dean。”Dean听见Sam在他身后闷闷地说，“就算是Trickster给我施了法术的时候，我也爱你。你是我的哥哥。”<br/>Dean沉默了一会儿。<br/>“我知道。”<br/>他很想骂你这个娘炮，但这次忍住了。</p><p> </p><p>“我喜欢你的这间小公寓。”Castiel说。Crowley撇了撇嘴。<br/>“地狱可能需要清洗一下。”他说。<br/>“我很担心你，Crowley。”Castiel叹了口气，“你应该多注意一点。”一缕光从窗户那儿打进了屋子里面，照亮了恶魔的脸。Castiel便转头看向窗外。<br/>“日出了。”他喃喃地说。<br/>Crowley也转过头去，和天使一起看过去。这里临海。太阳正从海天交接的地方探出头，将整个海面映成了漂亮的橘红色。<br/>“放心，dear。”Castiel听见Crowley说，声音低沉而充满调情的意味，“我们还能一起看见很多个日出。”<br/>我希望可以一直到永远。<br/>Crowley想，当然也没有说出来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>本篇完</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 时光的秘密</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>时光的秘密</p><p> </p><p>（上）<br/>Dean有点懵圈。</p><p>他发誓自己上一秒在Bobby的小屋子里一个人喝闷酒，也许喝到后来他打起了吨，但现在——<br/>他当然不在Bobby的屋子里。</p><p>这里的陈设很漂亮。木质的满满当当的书架，复古的武器摆设，宽敞的客厅，一排整洁的桌椅。而这一切都笼罩在一层暧昧的昏黄灯光之下。如果非要让Dean来描述，他得承认这里有一种娘兮兮的温馨气味。<br/>让他觉得有点儿像家。<br/>他在这令人难以置信的美妙地方目瞪口呆，猛拍了两下自己的脑门意识到自己不是在做梦。他正坐在一张桌子前面，面前摊开着一本书——看起来完全不像是他会读的那种，上面画满了奇怪的符号和咒语，封面写着烫金的《时光的秘密》，书边摆着一瓶快空了的酒瓶。他起身，用满溢的好奇去触摸那些陈设。所有的厚重书籍都印着古怪的名字。<br/>如果Sammy在这儿，他会爱死这个地方的。<br/>Dean的脑子里蹦出这句话来。他走到客厅外面暗些的地方抬头看，显然这是个地下室——一个过分漂亮的华丽的地下室。楼梯通往的那个门显然是通往外界的出入口。</p><p>“你要出门吗，Dean？”</p><p>Dean听见Sam的声音。他皱起眉头来转过身，Sam拉开椅子正坐在他刚刚坐的椅子的对面，平静地拉开一罐啤酒，手里捧着另一本厚重的似乎印着古怪名字的书。<br/>Sam甚至没有看Dean一眼。</p><p> </p><p>“我们这是在哪儿？”Dean问，“发生什么了？”<br/>“对，我们这是在哪儿。”Sam讥讽道，“显然我们是被绑架来的这儿的。所以你酒喝多了还是没睡醒？”</p><p> </p><p>也许是昏黄的灯光使一切光影都变得模糊的缘故，Dean花了两秒钟才注意到Sam的不对劲。Sam正认真盯着书本的侧脸显得有点，呃，苍老——如果非要使用个词语来形容——Dean想，他的小弟弟看起来像个彻彻底底的中年男人，发际线比几个小时前高了不少，身体似乎变得单薄了很多。</p><p>Dean很快想到：Cas又对自己进行了没有提前告知的时间传送。</p><p>“我有点晕乎，”Dean顺着Sam的话说道，“现在是哪年来着。”<br/>“2016，Dean。”Sam哼了一声，“你希望是哪一年？”</p><p>2016。<br/>Dean眨了眨眼睛，所以至少Sam和自己都活到了六年后。<br/>他的心头涌上一阵狂喜——Lucifer——世界末日——<br/>也许世界末日没有到来，Sam没有跳进那个笼子。他们找到了解决一切的办法。这里看起来可不像之前那个2014。没有荒芜的城池，紧张的战斗，蔓延的瘟疫，却有个温馨的家。</p><p>Cas呢？他为什么要把自己带到这个时间来？</p><p> </p><p>“Cas呢？”Dean小心翼翼地问。<br/>“他最近很忙。”Sam皱起眉，依旧没有抬头，只是把手里的书又翻过去一页，“上周那天之后就没来找过我了。我以为你知道。”</p><p>Cas也活着。Dean在心里长舒了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>“Sam。”<br/>Dean叫了他弟弟的名字，认真地、笃定地叫了他弟弟的名字，声音颤抖着，带着按捺不住的激动和狂喜。他感到如释重负，被从方才的痛苦和挣扎的酗酒中解放。<br/>Sam终于察觉出不对劲来。他抬起头仔细地看向他的哥哥，然后他睁大眼睛，意识到了不同寻常的事情发生了。<br/>“Dean？”<br/>他犹疑地说，眉头皱起来，“你……看起来像是几年前的Dean。”<br/>“六年前。”Dean说，他得克制住自己想去拥抱Sam的冲动，“我不知道为什么，但我被带到这儿了。”<br/>“天哪。”Sam站起来，张大着嘴，瞪着现在还比他年幼两岁的哥哥，“我好久没看到你这么嫩的样子了。”<br/>“哦闭嘴，Sam。”Dean毫不客气地反击道，“你知道你看起来像是老了十六岁而不是六岁吗。”<br/>Dean声音里的颤抖没有消失，而这种情绪显然传染给了Sam。Sam Winchester走了过来，拥抱了他六年前的哥哥。<br/>尽管Sam变得瘦了一些，但他依旧是个近两米的大脚怪。<br/>Dean在被Sam紧紧拥抱到近乎窒息的时候想道。</p><p> </p><p>“所以现在的你呢？”两个人松开，Sam突然间意识到这个问题。<br/>“我不知道。”Dean摊了摊手。<br/>“先不要到处走动，Dean。”Sam警告道，他激动得几乎有点语无伦次了，“我去找Dean……我是说，找现在的你。”<br/>Sam走开了。Dean耐着性子等在客厅，直到两分钟后，Sam回到这儿。</p><p>“他不在地堡。”Sam说，注意到Dean疑惑的目光立刻解释道，“我们现在就住在这个地堡里。这是记录者们留下来的地方——说来话长，有时间再告诉你具体的情况。”他顿了顿，目光移动到之前就摆在桌子上的那本《时光的秘密》上。他就着Dean摊开的部分翻看了一下，神色变得有点难看，“我想我们需要叫Cas过来，我们需要一个解释。”<br/>“当然。”Dean说，朝Sam挤了挤眼睛。<br/>但Sam没有祈祷，他只是给Castiel发送了短信。Dean坐在他边上，看着他按动屏幕上的发送按钮，禁不住发出感叹。<br/>“连Cas都开始用手机了。”<br/>“……这六年里发生了很多，Dean。”Sam最终只是这么说，声音里包含了太多说不清道不明的东西。Dean看着暧昧灯光下的Sam的瘦削侧脸，认为那已经足够说明一切问题了。</p><p> </p><p>“发生什么了？”</p><p>Castiel的声音适时响起。Dean吓了一跳，转过身来。而天使的目光在触及Dean面孔的第一时刻就意识到Sam为什么叫他过来了。<br/>“Dean？”他疑惑地皱着眉，“怎么回事？”<br/>“我不知道。”Dean耸了耸肩，冲天使微笑，Castiel和六年前比起来没有太大变化——如果非要说——他看起来更有人类的气味了，“我还以为是你做的——我是说六年前的你。”<br/>“不，不是我。”Castiel回答道，“我不记得我六年前做过这种事。”<br/>天使困惑的目光从Dean移向表情带着莫名寒意的Sam，接着又转回来看向Dean：“现在的你呢？”<br/>“我找不到他。”Sam代替Dean回答道，“你觉得呢？”</p><p>Castiel走到Dean面前，低头看着猎人，将两根手指按在他的脑门上。Dean感觉全身一阵战栗。三秒后，Castiel移开了手。<br/>“这不是穿越。”Castiel解释道，“Dean的身体被倒退了六年。”<br/>Sam并没有感到惊讶，毕竟《时光的秘密》摊开的那页上记录的就是一个倒退咒语，并且这个Dean穿着和现在的Dean一样的衣服，“这里的身体是指包括思想吗？”<br/>“看起来是这样。”Castiel用一种打量的眼神看着Dean，“他现在的记忆在六年前我们刚集齐天启四骑士的戒指准备去找Lucifer的时候。”</p><p>Castiel的描述顺理成章般地流畅自然。Sam没有过多回忆过去的习惯，而那些名字——比如说天启四骑士，比如说Lucifer，像是摇铃，导致了Sam大脑里那段记忆的疯狂涌出。他眨了眨眼睛，意识到自己根本不用去刻意回忆，就能清晰记得当时发生的每一件事情。</p><p>虽然Dean处于状况外，但刚才Castiel和Sam的对话他听明白了。<br/>“不可能，”他皱着眉，“我上一秒还在Bobby的屋子里喝酒，然后穿越了过来。”他争辩道，“才不是什么身体和思想的倒退。”<br/>“你是。”Castiel斩钉截铁地说，“我能感觉到你灵魂的年龄，Dean。你不是穿越。”</p><p>Dean才不信。<br/>那些本该在六年前发生的事情对Dean来说都是几个小时前的事——怎么可能是什么倒退？</p><p>Castiel的目光转移到桌子上摊开的书上。<br/>“这是个倒退咒语。”Castiel捧着书，仔细阅读着，眉头紧锁，“帮助你回到你人生中想回到的某个时刻。”<br/>“所以Dean……选择了回到从前？”Sam的口气听起来很不善。<br/>“我不认为是这样。”Castiel粗声说，“这个咒语很简单，难的部分是要你拼命回想那个时刻的每个细节。Dean显然在一边读书一边喝酒，”Castiel努嘴示意了一下摆在书边的酒瓶，“酒精帮助他进行了回忆，Dean随口读了读咒语。于是就发生了这场倒退事故。”<br/>“听起来……是不是太巧合了？”Sam抽了抽嘴角，他嫌弃地瞟了一眼那本书，“Dean平时连书都不翻。”<br/>“事故就是多重巧合的结果，Sam。”Castiel说，他身体的肌肉似乎松懈下来，这个时候终于显露出一丝疲惫来，“当然这只是我的猜测，我们可以等Dean变回来再问他究竟发生了什么。”<br/>“怎么才能变回来？”Sam问。<br/>“当他想变回来的时候。”Castiel皱着眉，“这个咒语主要是为那些健康状况糟糕不堪的老人准备的。他们会想用它回到自己还年轻力壮的时候。不过每个人只能使用它一次。”<br/>“你想变回来吗？”Sam看向Dean。<br/>“我是穿越过来的。”Dean坚持道，“不是变不变的问题。你们搞错了。送我回去，Cas。”<br/>Castiel摇头，叹了口气，Sam揉了揉太阳穴。</p><p> </p><p>“你该好好休息一会儿。”Sam说，他站在Castiel身边，和天使一同在书架前面翻找，试图找出其他让Dean恢复的方法，“你看上去累坏了。”<br/>“都是很琐碎的事情。”Castiel笑了笑，“天堂仍然在恢复期。每个天使都有一堆工作。”<br/>Sam瞟了一眼正在桌前坐着拼命翻着那本《时光的秘密》试图找到让自己穿越回去方法的Dean，“很抱歉又打扰到了你。”Sam闷声说，“可我不能叫Crowley现在过来。Dean现在还恨着所有恶魔呢。”<br/>“我知道。”Castiel转头冲Sam微笑，“没关系，Sam。这不是什么大事。”<br/>他们各自抱着一本书走到Dean对面坐下。Dean微微抬头从书本上看了一眼Sam。<br/>“所以，”他清了清嗓子，“这么好的地方你是怎么找到的？”<br/>“这是记录者们的地堡。”Sam解释道，“我们的爷爷为了对抗地狱骑士穿越到了我们的时代，他是个记录者，而我们是传人。其他记录者都已经被地狱骑士杀害了。”<br/>“爷爷？”Dean皱起眉，“那个混蛋？”<br/>Sam花了半个小时才跟Dean理清楚当年到底发生了什么事情。虽然Dean听明白了，但他仍然一脸无法相信的样子。<br/>“老兄，我跟你说，这实在是太扯蛋了。”他摇摇头，“虽然这里很棒，但我得回去，”他坚持道，但神色又黯然下来，“所以——后来那场天启，怎么样了？”<br/>“Sam对Lucifer说了Yes，然后他拽着Michael一起跳进了笼子。”Castiel抢在Sam前面简洁地说。<br/>Dean抬了抬眉毛。“所以你成功了。”<br/>“我成功了。”Sam直视着Dean，朝他微笑。但这并没有让Dean显得宽慰多少。<br/>“你怎么出来的？”Dean问。</p><p>“Cas帮了忙。”Sam同样简洁地回答，没有必要把后来那些乱七八糟的事情全部告诉Dean，“他把我从地狱拽了回来。”<br/>“你太棒了，Cas。”Dean赞叹道，脸上显出感激的表情。Castiel却因为羞愧没有敢直视Dean的目光。<br/>“我很抱——”<br/>“Cas。”<br/>Sam警告般地打断了天使，Castiel迟了两秒钟才反应过来Sam的暗示。他冲一脸不解的Dean害羞地笑了笑，然后闭上了嘴。<br/>“其他人呢？”Dean没有注意到他们的小动作，抓着“之前的Dean”留在桌上的酒瓶喝了一口，“我是说——Bobby？”<br/>“Bobby死了。”Sam沉重地说，“几年前，为对抗一种叫利维坦的怪物死了。”<br/>Dean眨了眨眼睛，露出“哦”的神色，几乎在瞬间眼眶就变红了，但他阻止了自己的过多情绪流露。<br/>“这个不是个好消息，”他勉强笑着，“也许等我回去之后可以警告他。”<br/>“你不会回去的。”Castiel强硬地说，“你不是六年前的Dean。你属于这个时间。”<br/>“我得说，这太难以……”Dean笑着摇头，却被Sam打断。<br/>“你一直相信我们，Dean。”Sam说，“你这次也得相信我们。Cas不会送你回去的。你属于这里。”</p><p> </p><p>Sam和Castiel回去房间，将Dean一个人留在客厅。他需要时间来消化事实。Dean手里抓着书，却发起了呆。<br/>眼前的一切都像是个梦。或者什么陷阱。对——就像是灯神那样，再次将自己困在虚构的梦境里，让自己以为一切都好天下太平。<br/>所以，这也是个灯神的幻境？</p><p>Dean皱着眉，手里抓着他别在身后的刀子翻转。总感觉和上次不一样，和真实性无关。<br/>至少自己想要的生活里，肯定不包括Bobby死去这一条。</p><p> </p><p>“我们要怎么办？”Sam问，“他看起来不想接受这个事实。”<br/>“没什么办法。”Castiel说，他坐在床沿上，抬头看着猎人，“我们只能等他自己想明白。好在这个咒语对他没什么伤害。”<br/>Sam陷入沉思。</p><p>“你在想什么？”Castiel问。<br/>“为什么Dean想回到那个时候呢？”Sam喃喃地说，“那不是最好的时候。”<br/>Castiel眨了眨眼睛，站起身，微微抬头注视着Sam。<br/>“我不知道。”他说，“你得问他自己。”</p><p>两个人的脸这下离得有点近。Sam感觉嗓子眼发紧。<br/>“你今天……”<br/>“我请假了。”Castiel回答，感觉到猎人的手已经绕到后面去搂住了自己的腰，他闭上眼睛，张开嘴，体会到Sam舌头的侵袭。<br/>“不能让Dean知道这个。”当Sam在Castiel身体里面冲撞的时候，猎人气喘吁吁地说，Castiel咬着被单，不让自己发出过于惹人注意的声音。<br/>“不能。”天使在被操得晕头转向的间隙迷迷糊糊地跟着说。</p><p> </p><p>Dean后来趴在桌子上睡着了。</p><p>他醒过来的时候已经是早上七点。Sam正在往桌子上端上早餐。Dean目瞪口呆地注视着看起来无比贤惠的他的弟弟。<br/>“你在干什么？”他问。<br/>“显然我在做早餐。”Sam翻了个白眼，“Cas已经回去了。”<br/>Dean用手抹了一把脸，Sam嫌弃地瞟了他一眼。“去刷个牙，老兄。”他说，“你的口气太糟糕了。”<br/>“好吧——”Dean说，“我的房间呢？我猜我有个房间吧？”</p><p>“如果真像你们说的，”Dean收拾完再次回到客厅，坐下来的时候开口发问，一边抓起Sam做的三明治，“我不是来自六年前的我，你有什么证据吗？”<br/>Sam坐在他对面喝咖啡，抬头看了一眼Dean。“我和Cas都这么告诉你，”他皱起眉，“你还想要什么证据？”<br/>“你知道，”Dean抬了抬眉毛，“这好过头了，你明白吗？”他耸了耸肩膀，“一个温馨的宫殿般的家，你……我，Cas，我们都活着。虽然Bobby死了。”他感觉自己的腹部抽搐了一下，“这很不真实。”<br/>Sam似乎明白了Dean的隐藏意思。<br/>“这不是灯神的梦！”他感到有点疲惫，“而这六年间没有你想的那么美好——我是说，我们现在都还活着，但这不意味着这之中没有牺牲和痛苦。天哪，Dean。”<br/>他不知道如何解释，他为Dean的固执感到恼火。<br/>Dean闭上了嘴，意识到他惹恼了他的弟弟。Sam的头发摆动了两下，Dean再次注意到Sam瘦削的面孔，显然Sam说的是对的。这六年间显然有牺牲和痛苦。<br/>“抱歉……”片刻后，Sam咕哝着说道，“我没想这么暴躁。”<br/>“没关系。”Dean笑道，朝Sam挤了挤眼睛，“Sammy Girl更年期到了。”他停顿了片刻，“我还是觉得很难相信……但我会试试的，Sam。”<br/>总是有那么几个时刻让你觉得气氛暧昧浑身燥热。比如说现在。但是Dean显然没有察觉到什么不同寻常的气氛，他用纯洁的饱含兄弟深情的目光看着Sam，而Sam已经开始感觉下身血液循环加速了。<br/>他低头干咳了两声。</p><p> </p><p>上午Sam找到了个案子。</p><p> </p><p>Dean开心地拍打着Impala的方向盘，露出愉悦的笑容。“我的宝贝也撑到了六年后，”他吹着口哨，“这实在是太酷啦。”<br/>Dean的笑容看上去天真无邪，Sam禁不住跟着笑出来。他觉得无论怎样，Dean的某些话是很有道理的，或者用多年前的眼光来看，才会意识到现在的生活有多美好。<br/>案发地在六个小时车程外的小镇子。他们带着FBI证件去询问负责警官，年轻的女警察冲他们微笑。<br/>“我认为就是简单的动物袭击。”她说，“很难想象有人类能造成这种伤口。”<br/>案情很明了。在查看完尸体之后，兄弟俩已经得出了这是狼人袭击的结论。Sam将目光从尸体移向警察，“是谁发现的尸体？”<br/>但他立刻住了嘴。女警察正朝Dean挤眼睛，Dean礼尚往来地向警察舔嘴唇。</p><p>天哪。</p><p>Sam几乎都要忘了六年前的Dean还是喜欢到处约炮的那种。<br/>他干咳了两声。“能将目击者的信息提供给我们吗？”<br/>“当然。”警察甜甜地回答，从口袋里掏出便签本在上面写了点什么，然后撕下来递给了Dean。</p><p>“她写了发现尸体的那家伙的住址吗？”坐进Impala的时候，Sam问。<br/>“不，”Dean吹了个口哨，“是她的电话。”</p><p>事情就是很奇怪。如果真的是六年前的Dean，Sam也许就任其发展了，但这并不是真正的六年前的Dean。Sam感到胃部蠕动，嫉妒之火莫名升起。<br/>“专注，Dean。”他恼火而严肃地说。<br/>“说真的，”Dean凑过脑袋来看他，做出一个下流的表情，“这六年间你难道还是那副样子？你总该找点乐子吧？”<br/>“我找过。”Sam想起了Amelia，觉得有点难受，“好了，这不是我们现在要讨论的事。”</p><p> </p><p>晚上，猎人们守在昨天的案发现场时，逮住了那个发狂变身了的狼人并干净利落地结果了他。半个小时后，他们回到了Motel。<br/>“看来和猎魔有关的内容没有变化。”Dean洗完澡从浴室里出来的时候说道，“狼人，银弹，假FBI，脏兮兮的Motel。”<br/>Sam靠在床上抱着笔记本，瞟了一眼穿着宽松浴袍的Dean，他的胸口蒙着漂亮氤氲的水汽。<br/>“因为我们依然靠刷假信用卡过日子。”Sam翻了个白眼，低下头去继续看电脑。<br/>“我得去趟街角酒吧。”Dean嘀咕着，“反正现在没事做。”<br/>Sam瞪着Dean换上出门的衣服，然后哼着愉悦的不成曲子的音调离开。他叹了口气，发了一会儿呆。</p><p>他当然不能阻拦Dean。</p><p>没有正当理由阻拦他。</p><p>可突然间，年轻的Dean和漂亮女人接吻的画面闯入Sam的脑海。Dean结实挺翘的屁股上上下下，手里捏着女性的丰满胸脯。这个场景让Sam感到如坐针毡。<br/>三分钟后，他下定了决心，跟出门去进了酒吧。Dean正在舞池里跟着两个姑娘扭屁股。Sam坐到吧台边上要了一杯酒，眼睛盯着Dean的动作。他现在在和一个金发姑娘调情。<br/>在Dean拉起女孩儿往外走的时候，Sam终于忍不住了。他跟过去拦在他们面前。<br/>“哇！Sammy！”Dean夸张地叫道，“Bella，这是我的弟弟，Sam。”<br/>“晚上好，大个子。”Bella冲Sam挤了挤眼睛，漂亮姑娘的胸脯都要溢出上衣了。<br/>“Dean，”Sam无力地叫道，“也许你现在应该回宾馆。”<br/>“胡说什么。”Dean皱起眉，“我才不。我正准备接受你和Cas告诉我的事，然后好好享受现在的美好世界呢。”<br/>“但是……”Sam感到有点词穷，“但是——你不能这样。”他努力编排着谎言，“你忘了你有生殖器疱疹了？”<br/>Bella目瞪口呆，转头看向Dean。事实上，Dean也目瞪口呆，然后他被Bella狠狠甩了一巴掌。漂亮姑娘转头又消失在舞池之中。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，Sam。”Dean怒气冲冲地摔上宾馆门，“到底是怎么回事？我他妈没有生殖器疱疹。”<br/>“六年后的你有。”Sam一口咬定，“我只是担心……也许现在的你也会有……”<br/>“我不相信，Sam。”Dean假笑着，“你知道你多不会说谎吗？”他停顿了一下，“为什么我不能去找姑娘？”<br/>“你有伴侣了。”<br/>Sam最终艰难地说，“所以我想也许你不该去找姑娘。”<br/>Dean眨了眨眼睛，“Lisa？”他疑惑地开口，声音颤抖着。他从来没有考虑过这个可能性——六年后的自己居然有了伴侣这种可能性。安定的生活，稳定的伴侣——他从来没有考虑过这个。<br/>“不是。”Sam否定道，“事实上，后来你和Lisa一起住过一段时间，但是回归猎魔生活后你们分开了。”<br/>“那是谁？”Dean的眼睛已经在发光了，“我假设你既然这么说，那我的宝贝姑娘肯定还好好活着吧？”<br/>“不是个姑娘。”Sam狠心说道，他不能说是自己，更不能说是Crowley，“你在跟Cas睡觉。”</p><p> </p><p>小小的房间里沉默了下来。<br/>五秒之后，Dean发出一阵干笑。<br/>“哈哈哈，Sammy，你在逗我吗？”他说，“你老哥我才不是弯的。我是直的，”他大声宣布，“我笔直笔直。我喜欢奶子和——”<br/>Sam不忍心让Dean将那个词语说出口，连忙打断了他。<br/>“我们知道你是直的。”他煞有介事地说，“但你确实在和Cas睡觉。已经有段时间了。”<br/>“我不是想冒犯Cas，”Dean点点头，“他……很棒。我是说，作为朋友。他很棒。”他皱起眉，“但我不想跟他睡觉。”他停顿了一下，“而且我昨天才见过他，他没有告诉我！”<br/>“他当然不会告诉你！”Sam说，“因为显然他说了你也不会信。”</p><p> </p><p>Dean一夜都没睡着。<br/>他躺在床上翻来覆去，脑子里全是Sam的那句“你在跟Cas睡觉”。他努力去回忆关于Castiel的每个细节。他的脸，他的身材，他的翅膀，他的屁股。<br/>他不想睡他。<br/>Dean在心里哀嚎，将脑袋埋进被子里。他不喜欢屁洞和阴茎。他不喜欢。可是除此之外还有什么原因能让Sam不想让自己和别人睡觉呢？<br/>Dean毫无头绪。<br/>“别翻了，Dean。”<br/>Sam在黑暗的隔壁床上有气无力地说，“已经五点了，而你一直在翻身，我想睡觉。”<br/>“我不是弯的。”Dean赌气似的说，“你老哥我不是弯的。”<br/>“我不知道你是不是弯的。”Sam怒吼，“但你在和Cas睡觉！而且你喜欢他的屁股洞你也喜欢他的——”<br/>“上帝啊，别说出那个词——”<br/>但是晚了，Sam还是说了出来。“阴茎。”</p><p> </p><p>回到地堡后，Dean一直坐在客厅里发呆。Sam没有再理睬他，回卧室补觉去了。就在Dean准备找朵花来丢花瓣来决定Sam的话是真还是假的时候，他听见了翅膀拍打的声音，感觉到自己汗毛都竖了起来。<br/>“Hello，Dean。”Castiel说。<br/>Dean慌慌张张地站起来。<br/>“Hi，Cas。”他抹了把脸，看着天使的面孔，“你……你不是在忙吗？”<br/>“手头的事做完了。”Castiel点头道，“我想来确认你是不是还好。”<br/>“我很好。”Dean假笑道，“我相信你们说的我不是六年前过来的了。”<br/>Castiel露出开心的表情，但立刻又困惑起来。<br/>“可你看起来很不安。”他说，“……我是说，发生什么了？”<br/>“没什么。”Dean忙说，客厅里安静下来。Castiel认真却不解地盯着自己。Dean想起不久前Castiel将自己按在那个阴森的小巷子里狂揍自己时的发狠面孔来。我为你们堕天。我为你付出了一切。而你就是这样报答我的。</p><p>蔓延的面部的疼痛，充斥口腔的血腥气味……Castiel的可怖的面孔，充满力量的拳头。</p><p>Dean感觉到口干舌燥。<br/>也许不管怎样，开诚布公是最好的选择。</p><p>“Sam告诉我，”他觉得嗓子里堵了一口痰，“我们两个……在睡觉。”<br/>Castiel眨了眨眼睛，过了一会儿才反应过来Dean说的是什么。“哦，”他脸红了，“他为什么要告诉你这个？”<br/>“我昨晚在酒吧，”Dean陈述道，观察着Castiel的脸色，上帝啊，天使脸红了——他脸红了，“Sam告诉我我不能和别人上床，因为我们在睡觉。”<br/>“……他是对的。”Castiel回答，脸更红了，“我们确实在睡觉。”</p><p> </p><p>上帝啊。</p><p>Dean感觉眼前一黑。</p><p>六年后的自己是个Gay。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（中）<br/>“……我们——”Dean清了清嗓子，“为什么会睡觉？”<br/>“我——”Castiel也拖长了声音，“我不知道。”他说，“我们只是——想。”<br/>“——你昨天应该告诉我的。”Dean最终说，露出苦恼的表情，“——好吧，这件事从什么时候开始的？”<br/>“一年前？”Castiel皱起眉，他意识到不能说太详细。<br/>“我们是随便睡睡吗？”Dean满怀期待地看着Castiel，也许Castiel会说他们只是随便睡睡。自己不是个Gay，只是想换个口味——他们都只是想换个口味。<br/>“我们不是随便睡睡。”但Castiel给出了现在的Dean并不想要的答案，“你爱我，我也爱你，Dean。”<br/>天使的话冲口而出，而说完他的脸就红透了。Dean愣在那里，过了一会儿脸上也漂浮起可疑的红晕。<br/>“我得消化消化这件事，Cas。”<br/>“我知道，你消化，你消化。”</p><p> </p><p>“你晃得我头晕。”<br/>Sam再次发出抗议的时候，Dean终于停住了脚步，他已经在客厅里来回走了二十多分钟了。他现在坐到Sam对面，冲Sam微笑了一下，接着发起了呆。但不到两分钟，Sam又一次抓狂了。<br/>“别抖腿，Dean！”Sam咆哮道，“我以为你的心理素质没这么糟糕。”<br/>“说真的，”Dean艰难地开口，“你对这完全没问题吗？”<br/>“如果你是说，你和Cas睡觉的事情，”Sam恶声恶气地说，在这个话题上他已经完全失去了耐心，自从Dean昨夜知道这个消息并在今天从Cas那儿得到证实之后，就一直处于焦躁状态，不停发出各种噪音和让人恼火的动静，“我没有问题。我衷心为你们感到高兴。”<br/>“可是……”Dean挠着脑袋，“他是男的。”<br/>“我知道。”Sam强迫自己平静下来，用相对平和的语气回答Dean。<br/>“我也是男的。”Dean说。<br/>“我知道。”Sam说，他长吸了一口气，注视着Dean的眼睛，“相信我，这六年间发生了很多事情。但我不是你们两个，我也不能解释为什么你们两个会睡觉。但我知道，你们在一起睡觉不是什么需要让人恐慌的事。即便是六年前，你也‘爱’他。爱好朋友一样爱他。”他停顿了一下，“另外，如果你现在不能接受这个，我想Cas也不会强迫你在这段时间里和他睡觉的。所以你到底在恐慌什么？”<br/>“你说的有道理。”Dean承认，过了三秒钟，他再次开口，“所以我和他——谁在上面？”<br/>Sam翻了个白眼。<br/>“去问他。”他再次恢复了不耐烦，“你们每次做爱的时候我又不会都在旁边看着。”<br/>Dean并没有听出Sam话里的信息。<br/>不会每次都看着，显然是看过几次。</p><p> </p><p>对于现在的Dean来说，他认识Castiel两年了。<br/>从天使最初把他从地狱里捞上来到现在，他成功地将Castiel从一个不食人间烟火的小翅膀变成了一个高举自由意志大旗的家伙。有那么点互相帮助共同成长的味道在里面。也许除了Sam，除了Bobby——不，现在Bobby也去世了，也就只剩下Castiel和他较为亲近。他们是好朋友的事实毫无争议，但这并不能让以直男身份横行霸道三十余年的Dean心安理得地接受自己突然间就变成了Gay。<br/>就算到了世界末日，他也应该喜欢奶子和——<br/>Sam不会让自己把那个词说出口的。<br/>“所以为什么呢？”Dean自言自语，又看向Sam，“你第一次知道的时候什么反应？”</p><p> </p><p>Sam被Dean的问题弄愣了。<br/>他知道Dean和Castiel睡了的时候，是某一次Dean在和自己的吵架中说漏了嘴。那时他们还并非四个人在一起乱搞的关系。<br/>“上帝啊和你在一起简直痛苦，你比不上Cas半分好”<br/>“这关Cas什么事”“……”<br/>“这关Cas什么事”“我们睡了，好吗？我们睡了”<br/>“上帝啊Dean，你能管管你的屌吗？我以为我们在一起——我们是伴侣，而你睡完Crowley又睡了Cas”<br/>“你以为你很高尚吗Sam？我想于是我做了。你以为我不知道你在用什么眼神盯着Cas的屁股吗？为了你那点可怜见的道德感控制着自己的欲望，虚伪而可悲”<br/>当时，大约是被Dean戳中了痛处，Sam转身气冲冲地摔门而去。</p><p> </p><p>“那个时候我们在吵架，”Sam言简意赅地说，隐去了一些细节，“你说漏嘴了。我——”他撒了个谎，“我立刻接受了你们的关系。”<br/>“你对你老哥突然间变成了一个同性恋就一点也不感到惊讶？”Dean眨巴着眼睛。<br/>Sam皱起眉，“就像我说的，后来发生了很多事情。”他陈述道，“Cas的意义远不止朋友，他是我们的家人。如果你因为Cas变成了同性恋，我觉得也没什么好奇怪的。”<br/>事实上Sam真正想说的是“其实是我们两个先睡到一起的”，不过显然还是不说为妙。<br/>“可是我怎么会想睡自己的家人呢？”Dean思索着，目光看向Sam，打了个寒战，“比如说我不可能想睡你。”<br/>Sam翻了个白眼轻笑出声，“对，你不可能想睡我。”<br/>你只是花了一整年想要上我，虽然还没成功。他腹诽。</p><p> </p><p>既然自己已经决定相信Sam和Cas的话，不再想着要回到六年前，或许确实应该慢慢适应这边的生活——<br/>夜里，Dean躺在床上的时候这样想。脑子里飘过多年前Sam和Castiel的脸。在来到这边之前——不对，在他的记忆里，他刚刚和Sam深谈过，同意了他对Lucifer说yes的方案，而Sam叫他在一切结束之后不要去试图救他出来，叫他去找Lisa。然后自己就在夜里一个人喝闷酒，胸腔里膨胀着“我就要失去Sammy了”的痛苦。<br/>从Sam之前的话来看，自己似乎真的去找了Lisa，和她一同生活了一段时间。</p><p>Dean瞪大眼睛看着天花板。他真的丢掉了Sam，将他留在了那个笼子里。而这次，Castiel又救了Sam出来。<br/>Dean翻了个身，趴在床上，侧头看着地板。<br/>Castiel对他们这么好。所以……也许自己和他睡在一起确实不值得奇怪。<br/>Dean在入睡前迷迷糊糊地想。</p><p> </p><p>次日下午在Sam问Dean要不要和他一起出门去超市的时候，Dean微笑着拒绝了。在Sam关上地堡门的瞬间，他用最新潮的和天使通讯的手段联系了Castiel——他给他发送了短信。<br/>“我想和你谈谈。”<br/>三秒钟后，Castiel出现在Dean面前。<br/>天使歪着脑袋看着猎人，Dean莫名觉得自己嗓子发紧。<br/>“我想了很多。”Dean说，听见自己的声音在发抖，“也许我确实不是真正的六年前的Dean……可是，我现在没法接受一些事情。”<br/>“我知道。”Castiel轻声回答，“没关系。”他声音爽朗起来，面色发红，“这些都改变不了我爱你的事实，我是说——广义上的爱。”<br/>“可是我不知道怎么变回去。”Dean苦恼地说，感觉到尴尬的气氛在客厅里蔓延，“我愿意相信你们告诉我的，我不是六年前穿越来的，可是我没有想变回来的欲望。”<br/>“不用着急，Dean。”Castiel真诚地说，“当你想变回来的时候，再倒着读一遍那个咒语就行了。”他朝书架努了努嘴，《时光的秘密》已经被摆了回去。烫金的字母在厚厚的棕色书脊上闪闪发光。<br/>“我觉得……这样对你不公平。”Dean犹豫着开口，“我是说……我们应该算是恋人，对吧？”<br/>Castiel眨了眨眼睛。“我们是。”他承认，“我会等你。”他直视着Dean的绿眼睛，“这没什么，你不需要有负担。但你得知道，不仅是我在等你。”<br/>“你是指Sam？”Dean问，冷哼了一声，“我可看不出来他也想让我变回去。他现在可喜欢充大哥架子了。”<br/>“相信我，他希望。”Castiel叹息了一声，“我们都在等你。”还有Crowley。</p><p> </p><p>屋子里沉默着，空气都胶着起来。半晌，Dean干咳了两声。“——你现在还在忙吗？”<br/>“不。”Castiel皱起眉，“其实我现在没什么事了。”他看着Dean，“我只是觉得……你需要点时间。”来接受我们在谈恋爱的事，所以才没呆在地堡。<br/>“嗯……也许你可以在这儿住两天？”Dean提议道，脸上发烧，“我是说，我得适应。可是见不到你，我没法适应。”<br/>Castiel明白过来Dean的意思，冲猎人微笑。<br/>他们坐在桌子两边。Dean开始那会儿还假装在读报纸，过了几分钟终于忍不住开口发问。“所以，我们怎么在一起的？”<br/>你喝多了，我也喝多了。我们就趁Sam不在偷情了。<br/>但Castiel当然不能这么回答。<br/>“嗯……我们喝了点酒，”他说，回忆着当时的情形，Motel里狭窄的小床上Dean压过来的身体，自己一边哭喊着咒骂Dean为什么要和Crowley睡觉，一边伸手去搂Dean的脖子，猎人的体重体温和廉价酒的气味，Dean低声的安抚和悲伤的口吻，抱歉，Cas……对不起……我不知道……我不知道为什么会这样……Dean的呼吸喷在他耳边让他浑身僵硬血流却迅速奔腾，“然后就睡了。”<br/>Castiel说，不自觉地扭动了一下屁股。Dean咳嗽了一声。<br/>“总有个人先……告白？”<br/>“我们没有？”Castiel皱着眉努力回忆，“我是说，一切都很顺理成章。你知道我爱你，我也知道你爱我。”<br/>“好吧。”Dean放弃了，“……是我在上面吧？”<br/>他充满希望地看着Castiel。Castiel点了点头。“是。”他大方地承认。Dean松了一口气。嘿，他好歹是个攻。<br/>“谢谢，Cas。”Dean却唐突地说，“你从地狱里救了我，也从地狱里救了Sam。”<br/>Castiel眨了眨眼睛，羞愧在他胸腔中蔓延。眼前的Dean带着六年前的记忆，并不知道他们后来所有人都曾经历过的痛苦、挣扎和彷徨。<br/>“我没有那么好，Dean。”Castiel说，声音宛如叹息，他纠结了片刻，到底要不要详细告诉Dean那个时候发生了什么，但还是决定不全说，“严格来说，我只救出了Sam的身体，不小心将他的灵魂落在了笼子里。他在笼子里被折磨了一年，最后是死亡骑士救的他。”<br/>而他说的并不是自己最糟糕的部分——他和Crowley合作企图侵占炼狱，他推倒了Sam脑子里的墙。<br/>Dean瞪大眼睛，他想起自己在地狱里的岁月，Sam在Lucifer的笼子里呆了一年——人间的一年。<br/>“这不是你的错。”Dean最终却这样说，“你不是存心落下的。”<br/>Castiel笑了笑，笑容里带着此刻的Dean无法理解的苦涩和悔恨。Dean当然心疼Sam在笼子里的一年，但这不意味着他乐于见到Castiel此刻的自责。<br/>“你做得很好了，Cas。”Dean坚定地说，“你一直在帮助我们，我们不能也不该为你没法办到的事情苛责你。我们感激你。”<br/>不是这样的。但面对这时的Dean，Castiel蠕动了一下嘴唇，最终还是没能把完整的真相说出口。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>于是，当Sam回来的时候，看到的是Dean和Castiel正坐在客厅里聊天。<br/>“所以你们……？”他将手里的购物袋放下来，疑惑地看着他们。<br/>“我忙完了，Dean说我可以在地堡住几天。”Castiel回答，Sam露出更加疑惑的表情。<br/>“我觉得既然我得变回去，”Dean皱着眉，“我得尽量适应现在的生活。”<br/>“好吧。”Sam嘀咕道，“我很高兴你能这么想并为此努力。”<br/>Sam低头将购物袋里的东西一件件取出来，Dean的眼珠子转了两下。<br/>“所以你呢，Sammy？”他嘲笑道，“不管怎样，你老哥我六年后有一个美妙的伴侣，而你还在过和尚生活吗？”<br/>“对。”Sam懒得争辩，“上帝知道我有多嫉妒你。”<br/>“你这样可不行，Sammy。”Dean露出八卦的表情，“至少你该学会找乐子。”<br/>“哦，我会找乐子的。”Sam意味深长地说，目光扫过坐在一边的Castiel，显出下流的意思来，Castiel睁大眼睛微微红了脸，“别为我操心了，老兄。”</p><p> </p><p>在接下来的几天里，Dean发现自己对自己的新设定接受得意外很快。</p><p>Castiel不用睡觉，所以到了夜里，兄弟俩都回卧室休息的时候，他就坐在客厅里读书。白天多数时候，Sam在忙他自己的事情，比如看书，比如做调查。Dean和Castiel就会聊天。Dean其实没那么喜欢聊天。但他想努力适应现在的生活，也想多获取一些关于这六年的信息。偶尔他也会和Castiel一起出门上街采购日用品。</p><p>Dean远远看着天使询问店员“牙膏在哪儿”的样子，思忖着：不知道什么时候开始Castiel已经这么熟悉在人间的生活了。<br/>猎人依旧没有“想睡Castiel”的欲望。毕竟要他在几天内一下子从一个“笔直笔直”的家伙变成一个Gay还是有点困难，但他也不觉得“自己和Castiel是一对儿”的事实有那么难以想象了。<br/>Dean走近Castiel，听见店员在和天使说起了牙膏以外的话题。<br/>“我们的安全套在做活动。”女店员笑着说，“这是超薄新款，买二赠一。我想你和你的伴侣也许会需要。”<br/>“嗯……不用了。”Dean看见Castiel的面颊发红，“我是说，我们现在不需要。”<br/>“好吧，”店员依旧微笑着，“但你至少可以拿试用装。这是免费的。”<br/>Castiel手足无措地接过店员递给他的小袋子，犹豫了一会儿塞进了风衣口袋里。Dean走过去，接过Castiel手里的篮子，作出不知道刚刚发生了什么的神情。“我找到牙膏了。”他对Cas咧嘴笑，“我去结账。”</p><p> </p><p>在Castiel住进来的第四个早晨，Sam大概是因为前一天晚上看书看晚了没能早起。Dean煮完咖啡，和Castiel一同吃早饭，天使没有动那些食物，但是也拿起了一杯咖啡，和Dean并排坐到沙发那边去。<br/>“我从来没有想过，”Dean说，“未来有一天，我们会过上这种日子。”<br/>Castiel手里捧着杯子低下头，在咖啡杯上弥漫的水汽里微笑，“我们很幸运，Dean。”<br/>猎人偏头去看天使，Castiel的微笑在早晨的水汽里显得漂亮而单薄。Dean突然意识到，也许在他丢掉的那六年里，他从直男到Gay的转变，可能就是从某一个这样类似的时刻开始的。<br/>Dean感觉有点心跳加速。</p><p>“你居然做了早饭。”Sam的声音打断了Dean加速的心跳，“谢啦，老兄。”<br/>Dean翻了个白眼。Sam在桌边坐下，顶着乱蓬蓬的头发开始享用他的早餐。Dean低下头，去看自己的杯子里晃荡的咖啡的水面——</p><p>就在此刻，他产生了想要变回去的想法。他想要回这六年，想体会与身边的天使的爱情，想和Sam一同体会从前无法想象的这样的平静生活，体会现在的生活到底有多“幸运”。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean夜里做梦了。</p><p>他梦见了Castiel的裸体。<br/>Castiel张着嘴喘息，趴在床上露出光滑的脊背。不知哪儿来的一只手隐没在天使两腿之中，Castiel的身体随着那只手的动作起伏，屁股扭动着。Castiel的声音充斥了整个屋子。他享受——他喜欢——他的额角沾满汗水，口中吐露舒适的妙不可言的呻吟。<br/>而Dean觉得那是自己的手。</p><p>Dean在Castiel发出一声“Dean”的低叫时醒了过来。</p><p>他睁开眼睛，瞪着黑漆漆的房间。<br/>他做春梦了。</p><p>下体硬得发痛。</p><p>Dean并不觉得自己现在是想睡Cas还是怎么的。也许只是白天一些潜意识的思考造成了刚才那个模糊迤逦的梦。<br/>意外地，这个梦并没有造成Dean“天哪我真的是个基佬”的恐慌。他在床上等待了一会儿，阴茎渐渐软下去。他感到喉咙干渴，便起身去客厅找点酒。这次Castiel并不在客厅里，Dean猜他也许有事暂时离开了。这倒让Dean松了一口气。在刚刚那个梦结束之后，他很难说自己现在如果面对Cas会露出什么表情。<br/>他拉开啤酒罐，冰凉的液体涌入喉咙，让Dean感到浑身舒畅。<br/>他得变回去。他想。梦里的Castiel看起来很享受——他不该剥夺Cas享受性爱和爱情的权利。<br/>去找那本书。Dean思索着喝下一大口酒，他在书架上搜索，《时光的秘密》不在——是Cas还是Sam拿去了吗？<br/>他皱起眉，往Sam的卧室走去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你在干什么？”<br/>Castiel出现在Sam卧室门口，问道。Sam正靠在床上，他抬起头，对Castiel晃了晃手里的书。“研究‘时光的秘密’。”他说，“虽然是本咒语书，但有些内容读起来很有意思。”<br/>Castiel走进来关上房门，走到床头坐在床沿上，在台灯下看着Sam。<br/>“我觉得他在认真思考变回来这件事。”Castiel说，“也许很快Dean就会回来了。”<br/>“希望是这样。”Sam撇撇嘴，“长时间演戏有点累。Crowley已经给我发了几次短信扬言要来找Dean告诉他，他究竟在和谁睡觉了。”<br/>“或者我们确实应该告诉他？”Castiel用询问的口吻说，“他现在对我和他在睡觉的事接受良好。”<br/>“因为六年前你就是他的好朋友，并且不是他的亲弟弟。”Sam笑起来，“当然，那个时候我们对Crowley的印象也没有那么糟糕，但毕竟——Crowley是个恶魔。”<br/>“好吧。”Castiel叹了口气。<br/>Sam眨了眨眼睛，Castiel的脑袋微微垂下来，头发在灯光下闪动着漂亮而耀眼的色彩。猎人将书搁在肚子上，伸手去触摸Castiel的脸颊。<br/>“我想念Dean。”Castiel注视着Sam，嘟囔着说，“我是说可以上床的Dean。”<br/>“我也想念Dean。”Sam说，“可以上床的Dean。”他凑过头去，Castiel也凑过头来。</p><p>“Dean睡了吧？”在吻到Castiel的嘴唇前，Sam问道。<br/>“睡了。”Castiel回答。<br/>然后他们接吻了。</p><p>Sam的舌头伸进Castiel的口腔里，品尝天使的味道，他抓住Castiel的肩膀让他躺到床上，接着翻身压在他身上。《时光的秘密》从他肚皮上滑落，砸在地板上发出砰的声音。Sam的手顺着天使的体侧滑下，停留在天使的屁股上狠命揉捏。Castiel便在接吻的间隙发出低低的嘶哑的呻吟。<br/>过了一会儿他们停止了亲吻，不过那只是因为他们要脱衣服。Castiel的风衣被皱巴巴地扔在地上，在《时光的秘密》旁边绕成一个婀娜的弧度。然后是天使的西装外套，裤子，领带，衬衫，内裤。<br/>Sam将已经全身赤裸的Castiel翻过去，让他趴在床上，嘴唇落在天使的肩膀上，用牙齿细细研磨轻咬。手指顺着天使的臀缝滑进去，触碰到紧闭的入口。Castiel扭动了一下屁股，Sam将中指慢慢刺进入口。因为没有丝毫润滑，天使不由低叫出来。<br/>“别出声，Cas。”Sam在他耳边说，“不能被Dean听见。”<br/>Castiel咬住嘴唇，Sam的手指渐渐深入，而呻吟变得越来越难以控制，汗水顺着天使的额角流下，散发着该死的迷人气味。他死死咬着的嘴唇上已经留下了清晰的压印——那印记在Sam眼里却造成了别样的美妙快感。<br/>“感觉像在偷情。”Sam嘟哝着，咬住Castiel的耳垂，“嫂子趁哥哥睡着了跑来和借住在家里的弟弟偷腥什么的。”Sam的另一只手握着Castiel的阴茎，感觉到天使已经坚硬无比的阴茎随着他的话抽动了几下。<br/>“你喜欢这个设定？”Sam笑起来，手指狠狠在Castiel的肠道内壁抠挖了一下，惹得Castiel的嗓子里发出呜呜的闷哼，“别出声，亲爱的。”Sam露出带着阴险意味的笑，“不能让你的丈夫听见……他会看见你光着屁股趴在他弟弟身下等着被操的样子的……”</p><p> </p><p>当Dean站在Sam房门口时，就听见了屋子里传来悉悉索索的意味不明的声音。Sam显然还没睡，因为黑暗的走道里，能清楚地看到Sam卧室门底下的缝里透出的昏黄的台灯的光。<br/>Dean第一反应当然不是敲门，而是跟随好奇心的驱动将耳朵贴上去听他的好弟弟在干什么。毕竟现在已经夜里两点多了。</p><p>“天哪，Cas……才几天没操你，你的小屁股又这么紧了……”</p><p> </p><p>？</p><p>Dean眨了眨眼睛。<br/>他一定是听错了。</p><p>他将耳朵贴得更紧了一些。</p><p>“呜呜……”<br/>“别出声，Cas。不能让Dean听见。”Sam的声音，“我们在偷情，亲爱的……让Dean看见你正在和他的弟弟上床，你猜他会做什么？”<br/>“Sam……”<br/>Castiel的声音沙哑不堪。Dean感觉腹部抽搐。<br/>“你淫荡的小屁股正紧紧吸着我的老二……你喜欢它吗？”Sam的声音似乎也开始控制不住了，变得比刚才响亮了一些，并带着浓重的气声。<br/>“Sam……啊……喜欢……”<br/>“跟Dean的比，哪个好用？”<br/>“你的……Sam——你的——好大——啊……”<br/>……</p><p> </p><p>？</p><p>Dean再次眨了眨眼睛。<br/>？</p><p>“你第一次看见我的时候是不是就想让我操你了？嗯？”<br/>“是的……Sam……是的——”<br/>“Dean不能满足你是不是？所以你才来勾引他的弟弟？”<br/>“是的……啊哈……”<br/>“一年了……Cas……一年了。你喜欢这样瞒着你性无能的丈夫和他的弟弟偷情是不是？……哦，上帝，你太棒了，Cas……你这个淫荡的小婊子……”<br/>“喜欢，Sam……喜欢……”</p><p> </p><p>Dean轻轻将门推开，透过门缝往里看。</p><p>嗯……也许耳朵听到的不一定是真的，对吧？</p><p> </p><p>Castiel浑身赤裸地趴在床上。这近乎和Dean梦境里的Castiel别无二样。只是他的弟弟正压在天使身上，将Castiel的双手按在床单上，在天使的屁股里抽插。也许是因为他们操得太起劲了，并没有注意到门被推开的声音。地板上乱七八糟地散落着Castiel的衣服，中间躺着一本《时光的秘密》。</p><p>整个房间里都散发着一种淫靡的气味。床的咯吱咯吱的声音，Castiel的呻吟，Sam粗重的呼吸。<br/>Dean觉得恶心。</p><p>突然间，Sam停了下来，Castiel发出失望的低喘。<br/>“Sam……”他的声音里带了浓厚的哭腔，“Sam？”<br/>“想要吗？”Sam说，缓慢地重重地往里面又顶了一下。<br/>“想……Sam，求你……”Castiel祈求道。<br/>“你喜欢我的老二？”Sam问。<br/>“喜欢……Sam……”<br/>“比Dean的大？”<br/>“比Dean的大，”Dean发誓自己看见Castiel流泪了，“你的老二好粗好大……比Dean的大多了。我喜欢你的老二……”</p><p> </p><p>Sam猛烈地抽送了两下<br/>Castiel低叫着射了出来，Sam咬在Castiel的后颈上，腹部紧贴着天使的背部，将精液全部送进天使紧致的小屁股里。</p><p>Sam慢慢抽身出来，Castiel的后穴一时间无法闭合，淫靡地张开随着Sam的阴茎翻出一些粉嫩的肠肉，乳白的精液顺着双腿流淌出来。<br/>“太刺激了，Cas……”Sam说。<br/>Castiel慢慢转过身，躺在床上，试图坐起来，他现在全身像是被操散了架似的酸痛着。然后他顿住了。<br/>Sam不解地看着他，然后顺着Castiel的目光转过头去。房门被拉开了一条几厘米的缝隙，Dean站在门外，冷漠地看着他们。</p><p> </p><p>这次，Sam感觉眼前一黑。</p><p> </p><p>“Dean。”他结结巴巴地叫了一声他哥哥的名字，他准备解释，但意识到这次他有口难辩。<br/>“这可真是……”Dean从牙缝间挤出单词来，“刺激……”</p><p>Dean转身离开，他不知道自己刚才为什么要看完他们两个做爱。大概是心里隐秘地怀着一种“也许不是那回事也许事情不是表面上看起来的那样”的天真想法，但直到Sam射精并把Cas操到射精，Dean便只能相信：事情就是表面上看起来的那样。</p><p>太讽刺了。他已经接受了Castiel和自己是恋人的事情，甚至已经开始做起了关于天使的春梦，已经满怀期待想要变回去，好好体验他的爱情他的生活，然后现实就打了他一个嘴巴。<br/>他想起Sam的那句意味深长的话。<br/>“我会找乐子的。”<br/>愚蠢的Dean当时什么也没听明白。</p><p>Castiel在背着他和Sam偷情——而且干了有一年了。上帝啊，自己和Cas在一起不过才一年。</p><p> </p><p>Sam追了上去，他甚至记得套上了裤子。他拉住面色阴沉的Dean，试图让自己打了结的舌头赶紧运作。<br/>“Dean，你听我解释。”他说，嗓子里还带着纵欲之后特有的嘶哑。他得告诉Dean他们三个之间的事情了——他必须得说。Crowley的事可以先缓一缓。<br/>“我都听见了，Sam。”Dean的脸上没有表情，“因为我的老二没有你的大，所以Cas在背着‘性无能’的我和你偷情，他喜欢这样，喜欢你‘好粗好大’的老二，你们偷情有一年了。”<br/>“不是这样。”Sam欲哭无泪，“相信我，Dean，事情不是——”</p><p> </p><p>Dean的拳头招呼过来，狠狠揍在Sam的鼻梁上。Sam感觉脑子一嗡，面部传来剧痛。而还没等他站稳，Dean的第二拳就揍了上来，Sam踉踉跄跄地往后退，感觉到自己被什么人接住。Castiel已经收拾整齐，穿回了风衣，在身后扶住了自己。<br/>“事情不是这样，Dean。”Castiel说道，声音里带着恳求的味道，“我和Sam……”他张着嘴，却不知道怎么说下去。<br/>“你和Sam？”Dean露出讥讽的表情，眼前Castiel扶着Sam的样子看起来莫名刺眼，“你和Sam这一年不在睡觉？”<br/>“……在睡觉。”Castiel回答。</p><p> </p><p>Dean轻笑出来。“我不想揍你，Cas。”他说。<br/>Castiel心里的什么东西在Dean轻蔑的目光中碎裂，发出震天的巨响。<br/>Dean的表情受伤而痛心，眼睛里里全是隐忍的怒气和毫不克制的鄙夷。<br/>Castiel从不会想让他爱的人露出那样的表情。他突然间觉得也许被Dean揍两下反而好一点。</p><p>Dean转身离开。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（下）Part1<br/>Dean在酒吧里喝酒。<br/>这附近有吸血鬼作案的动静，他在这儿已经徘徊了几天了，但还没找到任何线索。</p><p>他不想去想和Sam和Cass有关的事，喝酒就变成了很好的麻醉。Dean没有料到自己所见到和所听到的东西会对他造成如此大的打击。毕竟他清楚自己现在依然还不是个Gay，他不想睡Cass。<br/>但在某个晚上，他躺在寂静阴冷的单人间Motel里，深更半夜被与2014年的Sam和Castiel有关的梦惊醒时，他终于意识到，这一切与他想不想睡Cass无关。只是关乎他被背叛。<br/>被他现在在世界上唯一在乎的两个人背叛。</p><p>只是被背叛的方式有点讽刺。居然和性与爱情挂上了钩。</p><p> </p><p>Sam和Cass在床上纠缠的裸体和他们口中的下流言语在Dean的脑子里挥之不去。他并不想花太多时间思考这件事情，但他完全无法控制自己的思维。每当他稍微空闲一些，那两个家伙的声音就开始在自己的脑袋里萦绕回荡。</p><p> </p><p>“你第一次看见我的时候是不是就想让我操你了？嗯？”<br/>“是的……Sam……是的——”<br/>“Dean不能满足你是不是？所以你才来勾引他的弟弟？”<br/>“是的……啊哈……”<br/>“一年了……Cass……一年了。你喜欢这样瞒着你性无能的丈夫和他的弟弟偷情是不是？……哦，上帝，你太棒了，Cass……你这个淫荡的小婊子……”</p><p>……</p><p>他甚至清晰地记得每一句话。甚至他们的每一声喘息。</p><p> </p><p>被背叛的恶心感和恐惧深入骨髓。<br/>他在世界上最重要的两个人——他甘愿为之背叛整个世界和信仰的弟弟，和他所尊敬的爱戴的那个特别的天使。他以为自己也会是他们生命中重要的人，然而现实告诉他，他不过是这场游戏里的小丑，带着自作多情表演着他的一厢情愿。早在自己不知道的时候，在自己以为一切团圆美满的时候，他就被他们用力地、拼命地、刻薄地背叛了。<br/>并且被嘲笑着。</p><p> </p><p>Dean知道自己面色不善。</p><p>所以当有女人来和自己搭讪的时候，他其实相当吃惊。女人大约三十来岁，身材丰满。呼之欲出的胸部被紧紧裹在红色小礼裙的布料里，露出深深的诱人乳沟。Dean在心里嘀咕了一句“老子怎么可能是弯的”，目光不自觉地随着女人的胸部走了一圈，然后意识到了自己的不礼貌，冲女人干笑着咳嗽了两声。<br/>女人一头深色的长发，卷曲着披散在肩上，脖颈锁骨到肩膀都露在外面。她个头不高，但神气优雅，朝猎人眨着眼睛。<br/>“你看起来像是需要一场Angry Sex，”女人开口，手里举着酒杯，操着一口低沉的英国腔，声音里带着让人难以抗拒的性感，“你觉得呢？”<br/>Dean眯起眼睛。<br/>“但你看起来不需要什么Angry Sex。”Dean挤了挤眼睛。<br/>“我可以为你改变一下我的需要，love。”女人说，伸出手，“Cathy。”<br/>Dean的目光无法从Cathy的脸上移开，他伸出手握住了Cathy的手，“Dean。”</p><p> </p><p>他们在Motel的床上翻滚着互相啃咬的时候，Dean的脑子里再度闪现过Sam压在Castiel身上抽动的画面，那几乎让他的老二在瞬间变得有点疲软，但Cathy灵巧的手和舌头很快让那瞬间的疲软消失了。<br/>去他的Sam，去他的Castiel。<br/>Dean想，感觉到视线模糊。Cathy喘息着坐在他身上，身体慢慢往下沉，试图将猎人硬直的老二全部吞入身体。Cathy的体内温暖潮湿，女性美丽的身体就在他眼前。<br/>Dean伸出手，握住Cathy的腰。女人俯下身，轻吻在猎人的眼睛上。</p><p>“你看上去要哭出来了，Dear。”她咯咯笑着，“我有这么糟糕吗？”<br/>“你太棒了。”Dean说，克制着不让自己表露出更多的情绪，柔软的美妙的女性，他是直的，他才不是基佬，更不可能喜欢Cass——至少知道在知道Cass和Sam的事情之后更不可能喜欢了——<br/>“你太棒了，Cathy……”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy坐在他的老二上，上下移动腰部，一边发出浪荡的毫不克制的喘息，直到Dean不满意律动的节奏一把抱住Cathy的腿，将她按在床上狠狠操弄起来。Cathy发出一声惊叫，原本就低沉的嗓音给慢慢蒙上了嘶哑和淡淡的哭腔。<br/>“Dean——Dean——”<br/>“你太棒了，你太辣了，宝贝儿——”</p><p> </p><p>Dean甚至没有意识到他在高潮的时候，已经有眼泪流了出来。当性爱结束，Cathy只是躺在他身边，托着脑袋看他。</p><p> </p><p>“你很好用。”她直白地说，“你还会在这个镇子待一段时间吗？”<br/>Dean笑出声，“我等事情处理完就走。”他说，“应该还有几天。”<br/>“你被伤害了。”Cathy转换了话题，“你看起来像是受了严重的伤——非物理上的那种。”<br/>Dean停顿了一下。<br/>“我被我的弟弟和我最好的朋友背叛了。”他的声音听起来非常疲倦，“……我以为我永远也不会被他们背叛。”<br/>“你确定他们背叛你了吗？”Cathy趴在他胸口，长头发从耳畔耷下，发梢扫过Dean的胸膛，她盯着Dean的眼睛，“你知道，有的时候我们总会被表象欺骗。”<br/>“我确定。”Dean开始感到有点烦躁，他不想和一个陌生人谈太多，一个火辣的漂亮女人也不行，他冲女人微微笑了笑，伸手轻抚着Cathy的头发，开始将脑袋贴近对方的，“我觉得我们不该再浪费时间了，宝贝儿。”<br/>Cathy露出一个笑容，然后对着Dean的嘴唇低下脑袋。</p><p> </p><p>第二天晚上，Dean在酒吧里又碰见了Cathy。这次，在Cathy将手伸向Dean的屁股的时候，Dean克制地往后微微退了一小步。<br/>“我很抱歉，”Dean说，“我是说，也许我们可以再等会儿。”<br/>他的目光注视着酒吧的角落里坐在一起的一个男人和一个漂亮姑娘，那一对正凑着脑袋低声说笑，女孩儿的脸上挂着羞怯的笑容，男人的手摩挲着女孩儿的腰。Cathy顺着他的目光看过去，眯起眼睛。<br/>“她没我好看，也没我有身材。”Cathy撇了撇嘴，“我不觉得你像是那么没眼光的，Dear。”<br/>“我不是。”Dean朝Cathy抱歉地笑了笑，“我是说……”他哑然。<br/>“那个男人？”Cathy皱起眉。<br/>Dean翻了个白眼。“不是……只是……现在不行。”<br/>那一对已经站起了身，搂抱着往外走。Dean慌忙跟出去，Cathy依旧挡在他前面，他不得不略显粗鲁地推开她。那对男女往酒吧后面去了，Dean一直跟到一条阴森小巷的拐角。那里停着一辆小轿车。<br/>“你的地方离这儿远吗？”Dean听见女孩儿轻声问，声音柔软得像片羽毛。<br/>“不远。”男人说，“开车十分钟。”</p><p> </p><p>在那俩人上车的时候，Dean终于拿定了注意，他走过去敲了车窗。男人摇下车窗看他。<br/>“什么事，伙计？”<br/>男人显然心情极差，非常不耐烦地瞪着Dean。女孩儿坐在副驾驶座上，朝Dean露出羞涩的微笑。<br/>“FBI。”<br/>Dean熟练地从口袋里掏出证件，在两个人眼前晃了晃，“这个月这一片接连发生了几起命案，你们经常在这一片活动吗？”<br/>“这算什么？”男人毫不买账，“我是合法公民，你在质问我吗？”<br/>“不，我只是需要你告诉我最近有没有在这边看到什么异常情况。”Dean点点头，假笑着。<br/>“没有。”男人干脆地说，他的口气显然在下逐客令。Dean求助般地看向女孩儿，女孩儿依旧冲自己甜甜地微笑着。<br/>“你呢，女士？”<br/>“异常情况，”女孩儿的声音仿佛更轻了，她咧嘴笑着，在月光下露出尖牙，“你是指这个吗，宝贝儿？”<br/>Dean迅速作出了反应，他拉开车门，将男人拽下车，一边大叫着“快跑”一边从口袋里摸出他装了死人血的针管。女孩儿从另一边下了车，露着尖牙对Dean低吼着，Dean刚想绕过车，就感到脑子后边一阵钝痛，他失去了意识。</p><p> </p><p>Dean醒过来的时候发现自己在一个废弃的仓库里。<br/>他的双手被铁铐子锁在身后的柱子上，仓库里点着黯淡的烛灯，周围都是乱七八糟的杂物，但是没有看管者。他听见身边传来悉悉索索的布料声，忙转过头，隔着一个大木箱，是另一根柱子，Cathy的目光正越过那个箱子落在自己身上。<br/>“Hi,boy。”<br/>Cathy眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>Dean感觉到胃部抽搐，他再一次将无关人士卷了进来。<br/>“你为什么在这儿？”Dean问。</p><p>“我追着你跑出酒吧。”Cathy说，“那个男的揍晕了你，发现了我，就把我一起带过来了。”<br/>“对不起。”Dean真诚地道歉，但他知道这种时候道歉没什么用。他试图弄开身后的铁链，但一切都非常徒劳。他没有工具，铐子似乎也很结实。<br/>“不是你的错。”Cathy说，“是我自己跟出来的。”<br/>“你看起来一点都不害怕。”Dean勉强笑着说，“正常人这个时候已经吓坏了。”</p><p>“我知道他们是什么。”Cathy却平静地说，“他们是吸血鬼。”<br/>Dean愣住了，半晌才结结巴巴地开口：“你是猎人吗？”<br/>“不是。”Cathy再次眨眨眼，“我只是经历过一些，对这些事情略知一二。”<br/>Dean半张着嘴，过了好一会儿才点点头。就在这个时候，门被打开，走进来五个人。刚才那对男女站在最前面。</p><p>“看我们抓到了谁。”女孩儿得意洋洋地说，之前脸上的羞涩一扫而空，“Dean Winchester。你亲爱的小弟弟呢？”<br/>Dean朝吸血鬼们冷笑。<br/>“我还以为吸血鬼们都学乖，不再团伙行动了。”<br/>“我们是家人。”女孩儿冷酷而尖厉地说，“你应该放聪明点，Winchester。如果不是我们没商量好怎么处理你，你早就死了。”<br/>“处理？”Dean注意到这个让人不快的用词。<br/>“我想吸干你的血。”女孩儿说，他蹲下来，揪住Dean的头发迫使猎人抬起头，“但是有人认为将你转变成一个吸血鬼会更棒。”她笑起来，“好在我们有五个人，所以还是能通过投票得出结果。”<br/>“你们想干什么？”Dean甩了甩脑袋，试图丢开吸血鬼的手，头发被揪得生疼。<br/>“让你成为我们，在我们眼前吸光这个女人的血。”女孩儿朝Cathy努了努嘴，“听起来很棒是不是。”<br/>Dean皱起眉，这个提议让他心生恐惧并更加愧疚。Cathy显然是完全无辜的。</p><p> </p><p>女孩儿用刀子在她自己的手臂上划下了一刀浅浅的划痕，血立刻涌了出来。<br/>Dean屏住呼吸，紧闭着嘴唇将脑袋往旁边挪动。吸血鬼似乎非常享受这个过程，她慢慢将手臂靠近Dean的嘴，用另一只手固定住Dean的后脑勺。Dean试图用脚踢吸血鬼，但另外两个吸血鬼立刻上前按住了他。</p><p>在血即将碰到猎人的嘴唇时，Cathy挣脱了束缚。她大叫了一声，冲过来撞开了几个吸血鬼，Dean瞪着眼睛看着眼前发生的打斗。Cathy不知从哪儿摸出一把小刀子来，朝怪物们挥舞着。第一个吸血鬼被精准地割中了喉管，倒在地上不动了。首领气急败坏地扑过来打掉了Cathy手里的刀子，然后一口咬在她的肩膀上。Cathy挣扎着，脚上却极其聪明地踢了一下，将刀子踢到了Dean的手边。</p><p>Dean抓起刀子开始倒腾手铐。其他几个吸血鬼的注意力都在首领和Cathy身上，完全没有注意到Dean的动作。Cathy的脸色越发难看，Dean急急忙忙解开手铐，径直向首领和Cathy冲过去。然而还没等Dean将刀子捅过去，首领放开了Cathy，用一种惊愕不解的目光瞪着她，嘴角还挂着淋漓的鲜血。</p><p>“你是什么东西？”她尖厉地大叫道，“你是什么怪物？”</p><p> </p><p>Dean顾不上更多了，他冲过去一刀捅进首领的喉管并用力往旁边撕扯。首领倒在地上，剩下三个吸血鬼面面相觑，转身往外跑。Dean刚要追过去，Cathy却抢先了一步。</p><p>她伸手轻轻挥了一下。三个吸血鬼被弹开，重重撞在墙壁上昏迷过去。</p><p> </p><p>Dean立刻明白过来，他转身看着Cathy，握着刀子就冲了上去。Cathy再次挥了一下手，Dean被弹开，按在身后的墙壁上动弹不得。</p><p>“你是个恶魔！”<br/>他怒吼道。</p><p>“答对啦。”Cathy说，她面色苍白，肩膀处的血仍没有止住，她一只手按住伤口，皱起眉头来，“想要什么奖励吗，boy？一次口交？还是前列腺高潮？”</p><p>“你这个婊子养的。”Dean骂道，心里责骂着自己的大意，“你有什么目的？”</p><p> </p><p>但Cathy没有回答。她突然间蹲下身来，气喘吁吁。脸色苍白得可怕。</p><p>Dean意识到自己可以活动了，他的双脚触及了坚实的地面。他再次拿起刀子，走近恶魔。他没有带那把专杀恶魔的刀子，但是他的口袋里还装着圣水，他还记得驱魔咒。</p><p>“你很虚弱。”Dean说，从口袋里掏出了圣水瓶，“你为什么接近我？”<br/>“没什么原因……”Cathy说，Dean看见恶魔的额头上全是细密的汗水，她的声音沙哑不堪，“就像我说的，你很好用。”<br/>“你最好老实回答。”Dean说，意识到现在的恶魔完全不够成威胁，“我可以干脆地把你送回地狱。而不是非得先折磨一番。”<br/>“没有原因。”Cathy坚持道，“没有……”</p><p>Dean皱起眉，手里抓着圣水瓶犹豫了一会儿——而几乎就在他要将圣水倒下去的时候，仓库门被撞开，Sam和Castiel冲了进来。两个人显得匆匆忙忙，一脸紧张的样子。<br/>“别——”Sam叫道，“Dean，他不是威胁。”</p><p>Castiel和Sam在完全意料不到的情形下出现在Dean面前。这让Dean在瞬间感到恍惚，甚至一时间想不起自己在什么地方在做着什么。而紧接着那些下流不堪的画面和言语就开始一股脑地往Dean的脑子里钻，他胃里又翻腾起来。</p><p>“滚开！”他大叫道，“我一个人猎魔，不需要你们来指手画脚。”<br/>“不是这样，Dean。”Sam恳求道，“我会和你解释。这一切都能解释。你先别碰他。他需要治疗。”<br/>“哪个他？”Dean皱起眉，“你眼瞎了吗？这是个恶魔，是个女恶魔！”<br/>“他是Crowley。”Castiel开了口，“他只是用了一个性转魔法。”</p><p> </p><p>Dean抓着圣水瓶的手停在了半空。</p><p> </p><p>“你说什么？”</p><p>“那是Crowley。”Castiel说，“他只是用魔法变了性。变性魔法会让魔力暂时失灵，所以你没有察觉出来。”</p><p>“这太恶心了——这不可能。”Dean瞪着眼睛，“为什么Crowley要变了性来和我上床？”</p><p> </p><p>Dean还没来得及再说什么，Castiel已经瞬间移动到了他身边，抓住了“Cathy”的胳膊，将她带离Dean，到了旁边的角落，“Cathy”整个人几乎瘫软在Castiel身上，嘴唇惨白地仰头看着天使。</p><p>“抱歉。”Castiel悲伤地说。他伸出手按在“Cathy”的额头上，恶魔颈边的伤口迅速愈合，但这没能立刻让恶魔恢复元气，“她”依旧紧紧抓着Castiel的手臂，将自己困在他怀里。</p><p>“这太诡异了。”Dean说，他往后退了一步，瞪着他们，“这他妈到底是怎么回事？”<br/>“冷静，Dean。”Sam说，“这些……没有那么诡异。”<br/>“我怎么可能冷静！”<br/>Dean吼叫着，感觉到自己的肺都要被挤压出来，Sam和Cass背叛了他，现在他们还牵扯到一个恶魔——上帝啊，自己还跟那个有变性癖的恶魔上了床。</p><p>Castiel抓着巫术袋，冲“Cathy”捏了捏，念动了咒语。一阵刺眼的白光后，Crowley站在了他们面前，尽管身上还穿着滑稽的女装。</p><p>“我要吐了。”<br/>Dean露出了恶心的表情，这一切超过了他的接受范围，他以后做的噩梦里绝对会出现穿着女装的Crowley的——更可怕的是，一定会有自己和这样的Crowley上床的场景的。<br/>“太伤人了，Squirrel。” Crowley站直身体，冲Dean扬了扬眉毛。他在变回去之后愈合能力迅速复原，脸色慢慢好看了一些，<br/>“回地堡去。”<br/>Castiel打断了他们两人的对话，冲Crowley点了点头。Sam已经绕着那几个昏迷了的吸血鬼走了一圈完成了猎魔的工作。Castiel走到Dean身边，没有理睬Dean的躲闪，径直将手指按在了猎人头上。下一秒，Dean从晕眩中回过神，他已经回到了地堡，站在客厅里。Crowley已经迅速换回了他的风衣和西装。Castiel消失又再次回来，这次带上了Sam。</p><p> </p><p>“冷静，Dean——冷静——”</p><p>Sam迅速从后面拽住Dean的手臂，阻止他的哥哥拿着刀子就要往Crowley身上捅，“相信我，这一切都有解释——”</p><p>Crowley站在几米开外朝Dean假笑，那副模样让Dean更加生气。Sam的阻挠终于产生了一定的效果。Dean不再试图直接冲上去动用武力，他转过身来平静地看着Sam，而事实上，这种平静意味着他的愤怒已经到了达到了极限。<br/>“最好有。”他说，声音里没有波澜。</p><p> </p><p>“是这样的，”Sam发现其他三个人的目光都注视着自己，他清了清嗓子，“那天晚上……我是说，你离开地堡的那天晚上，你看到的不是事实。”<br/>Dean皱起眉，“是幻象？”<br/>“不，不是……我是说，”Sam咽了口口水，“在你丢失掉的记忆里，我确实和Cass在睡觉，你也和Cass在睡觉，但……我们也在睡觉。”<br/>“你在说什么鬼话？”Dean瞪着他，“‘我们’是你和谁？”<br/>“我和你。”Sam艰难地说，“我们先睡的觉……事实上，我没有出轨，是你先出的轨。”<br/>Dean眨了眨眼睛：“你是指我出轨睡了Cass？”<br/>“不，”Sam干咳了两声，“你睡了Crowley。”</p><p>“……Crowley变了性，我睡了他？”<br/>“不……你只是睡了Crowley。男性的。”</p><p> </p><p>“Squirrel的脑子转不过来，Moose。”Crowley终于不耐烦了，他转向Dean开始解释，“简单来说是这样的：一开始你在和Sam睡觉，我在和Cass睡觉。然后你出轨和我睡了，并且你睡完我又开始睡Cass。Sam发现之后很生气，跑来和我睡觉。最后我们就开始互相睡了。”</p><p>Dean惊恐地看着Crowley。那一通你睡完我我就睡了他的话将他给绕晕了，但最后那几个词语似乎更值得深究，尽管他还没有彻底理解最后那句话的意思，但他已经有了不祥的预感。<br/>“什么叫互相睡了？”<br/>他尖声问道。</p><p>“我睡睡你，你睡睡我。有时候两个人一起睡，有时候三个人一起睡，当然，有很多时候是四个人一起睡。”Crowley回答。</p><p>地堡的客厅里安静下来。<br/>橙黄的灯光竟然照得Dean脸上发白。</p><p>“你们在和我开玩笑对吧？”Dean终于艰难地开口，他看着Crowley，然后转向Sam，最后求助般地看向一直沉默着的Castiel，“他们在耍我对吧？Come on，我知道你不会做这种事，Cass。你知道我……一直是想相信你的。”<br/>Dean的话让Castiel深受感动，他回望着Dean，但只能说出真相。“我很抱歉……他们说的是事实。我们处于非常稳定的恋爱关系，Dean。我是说——我们四个。”<br/>“所以不仅仅是我和Sam乱伦，我们还在和一个恶魔一个天使滥交？”<br/>“虽然这么说听起来不好听，”Castiel皱起眉，“但是的……你在和Sam乱伦，也在和我和Crolwey滥交。”</p><p>Dean再次沉默了一阵。客厅里的气氛更加凝重而沉闷。</p><p>“这一切都是个阴谋对吧？”他说，“在我不记得的六年里，你们都变成恶魔邪恶的同伙了吗？你们为什么要下套给我做这种事？”</p><p>“你必须面对事实，Dean。”Sam强迫自己的语气平和，“我知道这很难让人接受，但事实如此。”</p><p> </p><p>Dean看向Crowley。恶魔的脸色到现在也没完全恢复过来，恶魔正挤眉弄眼地看着Castiel。猎人皱起眉，感觉到心里什么地方抽动了一下。Crowley显然没有必要为了救自己搭上性命，刚才在吸血鬼老巢那一出显得过于真实。但无论怎样，四人乱交的说辞听起来还是太荒唐。</p><p> </p><p>“几天前……”Dean清了清嗓子，把目光收回来，只是看着面前的地板，“我还在前天启时代——至少我觉得我在，Sam还在跟我吵着说要对Lucifer说yes，并让我同意他跳到笼子里去。”他闭上眼睛，脑子里闪现出那些事情，和Sam在Impala边的长谈，Castiel在阴森的小巷子猛揍自己的场景，以及Crowley唐突的出现和主动给予的帮助——<br/>“我还是个直男——上帝啊，为什么我突然间就变成了和男人们乱搞的同性恋——那些男人们中间还有一个是我的弟弟。”</p><p> </p><p>“有很多事，Dean。”Castiel开口， “我不知道该怎么让你了解……”他顿了一会儿，“你们等我一会儿。”</p><p>大概过去了三秒钟，Castiel消失又再次出现，手里抓着一个盆装的金色铜制容器，里面装着一些枯草似的东西。Crowley最先反应过来。他走过去，从口袋里掏出一柄天使之刃，在自己的手臂上轻划了一下，血液滴在枯草上，惹得枯草闪烁起荧蓝的光芒。Castiel接过刀子，照做了，然后他将刀子递给Sam。Sam耸耸肩，在手臂上划下一道浅浅的口子，接着将刀子递给Dean。<br/>“我没有足够的能力带你进行那么多次时间穿越。”Castiel终于开口解释，“不过这样做能让我们进行时间窥视。”<br/>Dean抿紧嘴唇没有出声，照样划开口子，让血滴在容器里。Castiel将手按在容器里闪着荧光的枯草上，看了一眼Dean。Dean将手盖上去，然后是Sam，最后是Crowley。</p><p>Dean感到头晕目眩。清醒过来的时候，发现他们四个站在Lisa的房子后面的院子里。院子里是另一个Dean正在打扫院子，将那些枯萎的落叶扫到一边去。<br/>“这是怎么回事？”Dean问。<br/>“Sam跳进笼子后，你开始和Lisa一起生活。”Castiel低声回答，“你看那边。”<br/>Dean顺着Castiel的视线看过去。现在他看见了站在数年前的Dean身后的数年前的Castiel。前者专心致志地劳动着，后者一语不发，这令Dean很快意识到了那个Castiel隐了身。<br/>“Castiel。”<br/>直到一声呼唤打破寂静掺杂在清扫落叶的簌簌声中，另一个Crowley凭空出现，在多年前的Castiel身后咳嗽了两声，“掌管星期四的天使。”</p><p>“你们要做什么？”Dean发问，Crowley正在向那个Castiel提供一个交易，阴谋和邪恶的味道在充满阳光的空气中弥散。<br/>“天启结束的时候，Raphael企图重启天启，”Castiel低声说，“我为了对抗Raphael，和Crowley联手，企图打开装着怪物灵魂的炼狱，获取其中的力量。”<br/>Dean张大嘴，转过头来瞪着Castiel。天使平视着面前正在交流的自己和恶魔，半天才慢慢转向Dean，用平静的目光看着他。“我犯了个错误，Dean。我曾经堕落。”<br/>Crowley和Sam都没有说话。在又一次的晕眩过后，Dean发现场景变了，他们四个人站在了一个湖边。<br/>出现在这个记忆里的是多年前的Dean、Sam和Bobby。他们三个人站在湖边上，看着Castiel一步一步走向湖心。而当Castiel消失在湖里的时候，从天使消失的地方扩散开绵延的黑色。<br/>“杀死Bobby的那个怪物利维坦，”现在的Castiel说道，“是我放出来的。我撕毁了和Crowley的契约，企图吞下炼狱所有的灵魂成为新上帝统治世界，但我的皮囊没法承受那么多灵魂的能量。最终，你、Sam和Bobby帮助我将灵魂送回了炼狱，但原本被关在炼狱的利维坦留在了我的体内，开始在世上为非作歹。”<br/>接下来的场景如同走马灯般地接连闪现，利维坦如何吃人，如何在世界上扩张自己的势力，如何企图用所谓的高科技改造人体圈养人类。最后是他们成功用浸透了三种血的骨头刺穿了Dick Roman的脖子。Dean的脑袋几乎要炸裂般地吸取着各种信息。当场景变换的速度终于慢下来，他看到的一幕是他自己举着枪对着Sam怒吼指责。<br/>现在的解说员换成了Sam。<br/>“杀掉Dick的副作用是你和Cass被一起带去了炼狱。你和Cass在炼狱里呆了整整一年。”Sam开口说，声音里充满了歉疚，“而我——没有试图去找你。我再次尝试回归‘正常’的生活。我遇到了一个姑娘。”<br/>Sam坦诚道。Dean看着数年前的自己正愤怒地向Sam吼叫。<br/>“你喝恶魔血，跟Ruby鬼混。你甚至瞒着我失去了灵魂的事情，和Samuel干了一整年脏活却不告诉我你还活着。那不是你的错误，那些都是你的选择，Sam！”<br/>“我确实也欺骗过你，但我从不曾背叛你。我从没有不管你的生死。而你呢？为了一个姑娘。你为了个姑娘你就让我自生自灭。”</p><p>“你知道我曾经有段时间没有灵魂，但你现在知道我没有灵魂的时候发生了些什么了。”Sam说，“我将人类当做诱饵去猎魔，不管他们的生死，也没有去找你，让你一直以为我还在笼子里。”</p><p>在接下来那些迅速闪现的片段里，Dean看见了自己如何试图和Sam关上地狱之门，杀地狱犬，带Bobby上天堂，然后是治愈Crowley。</p><p>“我一直想回避这一段。”Crowley呻吟了一声，“我是说，这个太多愁善感了，让我看起来不像个地狱之王。”<br/>Castiel向他翻了个白眼。</p><p>“难道我们不是都值得被爱吗？我、你，我们都值得被爱。我值得被爱……我只是想被爱。”<br/>“我是说……考虑到我的历史，如果想要获得宽恕，我……应该从哪儿开始？”</p><p>现在的Crowley露出嫌恶的表情看着那个满脸血痕歇斯底里的数年前的自己。Crowley偏过脑袋，露出已经被扎得全是孔眼的脖子，而Sam将最后一针扎进他的皮肤。然而Dean适时冲进来打断了最后的治愈。<br/>“你完成了测试，你就会死，Sam。”<br/>“看看他，看看我们有多接近，Dean。如果我不去死，会有其他人死。”<br/>“我们已经掌握了足够的知识。治愈恶魔，杀掉恶魔犬，我们能完成很多事。但没有你我办不到，Sam。”<br/>“有我你才办不到，Dean。你觉得我把一切都搞砸了，你认为我需要人陪着，记得吗？你想知道我刚才忏悔了什么吗？我最大的罪过是什么？是让你失望了那么多次。”<br/>“Sam——”<br/>“我不能再让你失望了，Dean。如果下次你又发现我不能信任了怎么办？任凭你去再找一个天使吗？或者一个吸血鬼？你知道那是什么感觉吗？看着你自己的哥哥——”<br/>“闭嘴，闭嘴。”Dean大叫着，“我知道我说过一些话。但是我为了救你杀了Benny，为了你，我愿意饶过这个杀掉我们妈妈的混蛋。Sammy，你不可能真的认为，在这个世界上我会把其他任何东西看的比你重。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以是我阻止了地狱之门的永久关闭。”Dean喃喃地说。<br/>“为了救我。”Sam接下话，“而我也没有坚持。”</p><p>接下来的场景是天使坠落。漫天的流星像是最不祥的预兆。<br/>之后Dean看见了很多关于他自己的事情，他身上的血印，Abbaddon和该隐，他变成恶魔，和Crowley四处为非作歹，他差点杀了Sam，但最终却误杀了死亡骑士，然后便是Darkness——<br/>一切来了又走了。</p><p>Castiel、Crowley、Sam和他自己。他们互相背叛，又因为某些原因互相合作，他们共同干掉了Abbaddon，试图帮助Dean变回人类，一起想办法去掉Mark。争吵，照料，诡计和坦白。</p><p>最后，Dean看见，在Darkness结束，在一切都结束了的一个普通而平静的夜晚，在Motel的床上，他跟Sam滚在一起，他弟弟的嘴唇印刻在他的皮肤上，似乎想要在他全身留下标记，他坐在Sam身上扭动屁股，放荡地呻吟。而Castiel站在Motel外，听见了那些声音，天使转身离开，却没走远，只是靠在停在Motel外的Impala的后车盖上，双手插在风衣口袋里，低着头看着地面似乎在思索什么。<br/>紧接着，Crowley便出现在天使身边，面色发红，声音虚弱。<br/>“我需要你的帮助，Love。”</p><p> </p><p>Dean终于明白了那些睡来睡去的意思。他和Sam在睡觉，Crowley和Castiel在睡觉。在山洞里Crowley为了让自己活下去给自己喂了恶魔血，受恶魔血影响，他和Crowley睡了觉。怪异的是，当Dean看见自己在抱着Crowley流着血的胳膊吮吸的时候，竟然没有太多不适。及至Crowley的嘴唇压下来，他们在狭小冰凉的石头上做爱，Dean甚至也没有太多恶心的感觉。<br/>因为和Crowley睡了觉，他和Sam和Cass都爆发了争吵，然而和Cass的吵架演变成气氛诡异而暧昧的调情。Cass甚至娘兮兮抱着他哭了出来，最后又变成了睡觉。于是，感到被背叛的愤怒的Sam跑去找Crowley，他们也睡了觉。</p><p> </p><p>“如果我们都不能做出选择，”Dean看见Crowley这样说。现在的四个人站在墙边上看着一年前的四个人坐在Motel的床和椅子上，“为什么还一定要做出选择呢？”</p><p> </p><p>（下）Part2</p><p>Dean眼前发黑，当他又能看清眼前的东西时，他已经回到了地堡的客厅，昏黄的灯光竟然让他的眼睛一阵刺痛，而桌子上的容器里淡蓝色的光芒正渐渐黯淡下去。</p><p>“我不知道你为什么想回到天启的那个时候，Dean。”Sam开了口，“虽然这几年我们都做过错事，但它们已经发生了，这个谁也没有办法改变。重点是我们现在的生活很好，我们猎魔，Castiel和Crowley也在弥补他们过去的过错。我只是……不明白，Dean。”<br/>Dean大概理解了为什么会产生这样“病态”的恋爱关系，虽然他不能感同身受，也不能完全赞同，他也算明白了为什么刚刚在吸血鬼的老巢，Crowley颇有那种要为自己拼命的意味了。尽管被一个恶魔救有点古怪，但已经不那么古怪了。Dean沉默着，脑子里过滤着刚刚接收到的那些信息，试图给自己指出一条路来。</p><p> </p><p>“你得说点什么，Squirrel。”Crowley撇了撇嘴，“你这样我很担心。”<br/>Dean却转过身去，到冰箱里翻找了一通，转回来的时候手里抓着瓶啤酒。他开了瓶盖，仰头猛灌了一大口。<br/>“你们让我缓缓。”他说，走到桌子边上坐下，眼睛盯着桌面，一句话也不说，其他三个人站在桌子边上，同样沉默着。<br/>“这真的让我要觉得我自己都恶心了。”Dean终于再次开口，紧接着又灌下一大口酒，然后他将酒瓶留在桌子上站起来面对着他们，“好吧。”他说，颇有点认命的意味，“我不能说我认同了这种关系。但至少我认识到了我必须回到现在——我是说，回到我真正的年纪。不然等过两天你们再告诉我什么事，比如说其实还有第五个人什么的，我一定会被你们——被我自己，被未来的我自己——或者是我现在的我自己——反正你们知道我是什么意思，我一定会被自己气死。”<br/>“所以你愿意回到现在了？”Sam的脸上在瞬间露出惊喜的表情。<br/>“我不想被气死，也不想时时刻刻都要忍着这种想要杀掉Crowley的冲动，”Crowley在一边故作无辜地耸了耸肩，“所以，对，我想回到现在。”Dean嫌恶地瞪了Sam一眼，“但有个问题，虽然我明白了这几年间发生了什么，可是你们仍然没告诉我你和Cass‘偷情’的那天晚上到底发生了什么。”</p><p> </p><p>Sam和Cass同时尴尬地讪笑起来，但他们谁也不好意思回答。</p><p>“他们只是在玩游戏。你知道的，”Crowley好心地代替他们两个做了回答，事实上，他的口气里幸灾乐祸的成分比较多，“就是那种‘扮演背着性无能的丈夫和丈夫弟弟偷情的妻子的游戏好色情啊我们来玩一玩吧’的那种游戏。”<br/>Dean皱起眉头眨了眨眼睛，转向Sam和Cass，嘴角挂着危险的笑容。“所以你们觉得嘲笑我性能力低下很色情。”<br/>Sam和Cass除了傻笑不知道还能做什么。<br/>“我很棒，你们两个。”Dean怒道，“我性能力很优秀，而你们居然敢质疑这个！”<br/>“事实上你没有多少机会证明，”Crowley煽风点火，“你知道，你甚至没操过Sam。”<br/>Dean转过头来，脸上的笑容分毫不减：“我们在一起一年多了，而我没操过Sam。”<br/>“对。”Crowley说，完全不理睬正在朝他吹胡子瞪眼的Sam，“你操过我，你操过Cass，但你没操过Sam。其实没人操过Sam。”</p><p> </p><p>Dean点了点头。“我得变回去，”他说，“不过我想，如果我变回去，我得操一操Sam。”<br/>“Come on，Dean！”Sam叫出声来，“我以为你对我的屁股不感兴趣。”<br/>“现在的我，”Dean摇了摇头，做出恶心的表情，“当然不。但我了解我自己，如果我们之间的关系真的那么……淫乱，我会想操你的。”他假笑起来，“如果我不能操你，我才不会变回去。”<br/>“你居然拿这个威胁我。”Sam瞪着眼睛，“你没有一次在床上反击成功，Dean！”<br/>“可我现在找到办法了。”Dean一脸得意洋洋。<br/>“Sam。”Castiel终于开了口，声音里带了催促和威胁的味道。<br/>五秒钟之后，Sam再次送给Crowley一个白眼，然后举起双手表示认输。“好吧。”他丧气地说，“听你的，Dean。”</p><p> </p><p>Dean抓着那本咒语书开始倒着念咒语的时候，脑子里回忆着那些刚刚在时间窥视里看到的画面。这让他想要变回来的欲望在瞬间强烈了很多。与那些他们在六年后的淫乱关系没有什么关系，他只是单纯地知道他错过了很多有意义的事情——那些事情让他和他的弟弟更加深刻地认识了彼此，也彻底改变了他们之间的关系，甚至还让他们和Cass，和他们最珍视的那个天使之间的关系也发生了诡异的变化。尽管那些变化并不是六年前的Dean能预见的，更不是他想要的，但那是已经发生的。而Dean无权将它们抹除。<br/>至于Crowley……<br/>如果不想让女装的Crowley成为自己今后的噩梦，Dean念叨着，自己必须得变回去。</p><p> </p><p>Dean醒过来的时候发现自己躺在Sam的床上。Sam托着脑袋坐在床边的椅子上看着自己。Dean眨了眨眼睛，这几天来发生的事情迅速从他脑子里过了一遍。<br/>“从你脸上的皱纹我看出来你变回来了。”Sam说。<br/>“老兄，感觉像是做了个梦。”Dean坐起身，抹了把脸，“这感觉太古怪了。”<br/>“你应该解释一下你为什么想要变回到那个时候。”Sam认真地说。<br/>Dean眨了眨眼睛：“你生气了？”<br/>“我当然生气。”Sam说，“我以为你喜欢现在的生活。我以为你喜欢我们现在的关系。”<br/>“只是……”Dean摇了摇头，停顿了一会儿，试图组织语言，“只是，从你跳进笼子开始，一切才有了根本的变化。你被Lucifer折磨，Cass堕落……在那之前，不管怎样，你没有受到过伤害。我并不是真的想要回到那个时候，我只是……念了咒语而已，而念完的下一秒钟，我就晕了过去，醒来的时候就已经变成了六年前的我。”<br/>“看起来，同意我跳进笼子仍然是你至今为止最后悔的决定。”Sam若有所思。<br/>“差不多。”Dean想了一会儿回答道，“没能阻止你和Ruby鬼混，没能阻止Cass走向黑暗……那些我也很后悔。但那都不算是一个决定。”他耸了耸肩，“我确实喜欢现在的生活——没有什么事要操心。虽然这种‘乱伦加上滥交’的关系出乎从前的我的预料之外，但这并不是最糟糕的结局。”<br/>“很少听到你说这种话。”Sam眯起眼睛。<br/>“娘兮兮的，我知道。”Dean假笑，紧接着话锋一转，“我假设你还记得我们的交易？”<br/>Sam耸了耸肩，露出尴尬的表情。“我记得。”他说，“但你确定要现在吗？你不想先睡一觉休息休息什么的？”<br/>“Cass和Crowley呢？”Dean却反问。<br/>“他们有事走了。你知道的，就是那种天堂地狱的紧急情况。”<br/>“屁话，Sam。你害羞了。是你赶走他们的。”<br/>“我没有——我没有，Dean——好吧，”Sam最终承认道，“我只是……不习惯。”<br/>“你这个控制狂。”Dean嘲笑道，“我得向你证明，”他拉过他的弟弟，将他按在床上，“我的老二也许没你的大，但是一样好用。只是——我需要他们在这儿，我需要Crowley和Cass在这儿。”<br/>“这不在协议里，Dean！”Sam抗议道。<br/>“只是个小小的变动。放心，Sammy。我不会让他们也操你的。”Dean挑了挑眉毛，然后大声喊道，“Castiel，我知道你能听见。叫上Crowley过来。”</p><p> </p><p>几乎是在Dean喊出口的同时，恶魔和天使就出现在床边，事实上，他们两个根本就没有离开，只是隐了身。两人冲着猎人们傻笑。Dean却表现出一副心情很好的样子。<br/>“Sam和Cass很喜欢玩角色扮演，我觉得我们应该进行下去。”Dean说，冲Crowley挤了挤眼睛，“听我的，Crowley。我觉得我得让我‘不检点的妻子’和‘勾引我老婆的弟弟’都受到点惩罚。”<br/>“Dean——”然而Castiel的话还没说出口就被Crowley打断了，恶魔伸出手来捂住了天使的嘴。Cass不解地扭过头来，却感觉到手腕上已经多了一副手铐。他的双手被反铐在了身后。恶魔在这方面一直足够聪明，立刻就意识到Dean想干什么。<br/>“你真是好心。”Crowley对Dean说，“竟然愿意把妻子借给我享用，您太慷慨了。”<br/>“不客气。”Dean冲Crowley点了点头，“他背叛了我，你应该代替我惩罚他。”</p><p>Sam瞪着眼睛看着他们两个。<br/>“所以你们两个开始一个鼻孔出气了还是怎么的。”他怒道。<br/>“只是好玩嘛，Moose。你知道的，就是那种‘这个游戏好色情啊我们来玩玩吧’的游戏。”Crowley说，他拉着Castiel上了床，压在天使身上转过头来冲Sam挑眉毛。<br/>“你应该在你和Cass玩‘偷情游戏’的时候就事先考虑一下后果的，Sammy。”Dean说，脸上挂着堪称温柔的笑容。然而Sam觉察到了危险。</p><p> </p><p>Dean的吻粗暴地落在Sam身上，仿佛要在他的每一处皮肤上留下标记。Sam本来想要挣扎，但是Dean立刻向他投掷来一个充满威胁的眼神。Sam只好放弃了。<br/>其实他并不是真的讨厌被操，只是不习惯而已。但事实上知道有人在意你需要你总是令人感觉很好的。<br/>Sam伸手拥抱他的哥哥，他们很快将彼此的衣服脱了个精光。“哦，Sammy，”Dean一边咬着Sam的耳垂一边说着下流话，“让你的大哥哥好好疼爱你。我要操得你下不了床。”<br/>Dean的舌头和嘴唇触碰到的地方都烫得可怕，两个人都已经硬直火热的阴茎摩擦在一起，让Sam呻吟出声。Dean的手从他的腰部往下移动，然后握住了他的阴茎。<br/>“我要让你知道，Sam，”Dean说，下流话从他的嘴里不停流出，“你的老二再大也没有用。它只能这样孤零零地晾着，我不让它射它就不能射。Cass也许喜欢它，但Cass再也得不到它了。我是他的丈夫， Sam，他得服从我。我想让他怎么样他就得怎么样。我想让他被谁操，他就得被谁操……”<br/>Dean的手在Sam的阴茎上狠狠捏了一下，突如其来的疼痛让Sam呻吟了一声，“Dean……”<br/>Dean拽住Sam的头发，将他的脑袋转过去。Sam看见Crowley正在亲吻已经被扒得浑身赤裸的天使，而Castiel的嘴巴不知道什么时候被用一块毛巾堵上了，现在只能发出含混不清的呜呜声。天使面颊通红——Crowley的调情技术永远是最高超的，这一点他们谁都不否认。天使的双腿绕在恶魔的腰上，不自觉地挺着胸，任凭恶魔的舌头在他已经立起的乳尖上打转。</p><p>“这是你干的好事，我亲爱的弟弟……你诱惑他，所以我要惩罚他。让最邪恶的恶魔强奸他……”Dean在Sam的耳边轻声说，舌头滑过Sam的耳垂。但事实上，在脑内描摹Castiel被邪恶的恶魔强奸的场景非常辣，加上Dean炙热濡湿的呼吸，Sam感觉自己阴茎又硬了几分。Crowley大概是因为听见了Dean的那句“最邪恶的恶魔”，在旁边干咳了两声以表达不满。Dean向Crowley撇了撇嘴，又转过头来继续对付Sam。<br/>年长的猎人的一只手触碰到了Sam的嘴唇，在他的嘴唇上研磨了几下，Sam张开嘴，含住了Dean的手指。“好好舔，Sammy。”Dean讥笑道，“为你自己考虑。”<br/>Sam的舌头卷裹住他哥哥的手指来回舔弄，Dean的另一只手还在玩弄他的阴茎，带着轻微的虐待和蹂躏的意味。疼痛让Sam感到眼角有生理性的什么东西流出，直到Sam感觉自己的两颊都要麻木了，口水已经顺着嘴角溢出，Dean才抽出了手指，Sam被翻过身来，而Dean的手就不出所料地往Sam的屁股后面探去了。<br/>Dean的手指进入的过程并不是很顺利，也许是因为紧张，Sam感觉到自己在轻微颤抖。Dean适时地将蹂躏改成了安抚，开始轻柔地撸动Sam的阴茎，并亲吻起Sam的肩膀。Sam深吸了一口气，试图放松下来。Dean的嘴唇温柔地在他的皮肤上滑动，阴茎上传来的快感慢慢盖过了后穴的不适。“你活像个紧张兮兮的老处女。”Dean讥讽道，“放松点，Sammy。你会爱上这个的。”<br/>Dean的第二根手指探入，Sam轻轻叫出声，Dean的两根手指开始在他弟弟紧致温暖的后穴里活动，开始的时候确实有点困难，Sam无法克制的抖动和口中泄露出的紊乱的喘息都暴露了这一点。但在Dean找到了他弟弟的敏感点之后，一切就变得美妙起来了。Sam不自觉地叫出声来，双手一下紧紧揪住床单，阴茎似乎在Dean手中瞬间又胀大了几分。<br/>“你喜欢这个，Sam……”Dean低声说，“你喜欢被你大哥哥的手指操屁股。你以前在假正经对不对？Sammy……”<br/>“Dean……”Sam轻叫着Dean的名字，屁股不自觉地往后磨蹭了两下。</p><p>Dean抽出手指，惹得他的弟弟叫出声音，屁股跟着Dean的手指往后又蹭了两下，Sam的穴口微微收缩，Dean不再犹豫，猛地将阴茎探入Sam的穴口。</p><p>“Dean——”<br/>“闭嘴，Sammy。”Dean说道，感觉到他弟弟的肠壁紧紧裹住自己的阴茎，“你喜欢这个，Sam。”<br/>他的手捏住Sam结实的屁股用力揉捏了两下，掐得屁股蛋上泛起一层红红的颜色。因为疼痛，Sam蹬了两下腿，却只得到了他哥哥的嘲笑。Dean掐着Sam的脖子让他的脑袋抬起来正对着面前的天使和恶魔。Sam感觉到呼吸困难，大口喘息着。他看见Castiel跪在他面前，天使口中的毛巾已经被拿掉了，他正在卖力地舔弄Crowley的阴茎。天使的眼睛里溢满了蒙蒙的一层水雾，口水顺着嘴角留下，恶魔前后抽送着腰部，不停地往天使的喉咙里撞去，惹得Castiel发出干呕的声音。<br/>“看着Sam，Cass！”Dean冷笑道，“你最喜欢的Sammy。看看他是怎么被你的丈夫操的。”<br/>Crowley配合着Dean的话，将阴茎从天使的口中抽出，抓着Castiel的头发让他的脑袋偏转过去。天使大口喘息着，胸口剧烈起伏。<br/>“Dean——”<br/>“好好服侍我的客人。”Dean朝天使露出一个假笑，“你不是喜欢又粗又长的老二吗？他能满足你的。”<br/>Crowley拉过天使，让他跪趴在床上，因为双手被反铐在身后，天使只能靠脑袋支撑，这让他的屁股高高翘起。恶魔并没有太多耐心，况且操一个天使的好处就在于不用过多考虑造成伤害的问题。他草草用手指扩张了两下，然后就真正进入了天使。<br/>因为疼痛，Castiel低声叫出来，声音里泛起了哭腔。“Crowley，慢点，拜托——”<br/>“你应该求你的丈夫，love。”Crowley一边说一边更加用力地抽送着，恶魔的脸上也泛起通红的颜色，“我只是代替他惩罚他淫荡的妻子。”<br/>“Dean……”Castiel已经被操得迷糊了，嘴里无意识地叫着“他丈夫”的名字。Dean只是轻笑出声，并没有理睬他。</p><p> </p><p>“你喜欢看Cass被操吗，Sammy？”Dean低下头在Sam耳边说，“你喜欢这幅场景吗，我亲爱的弟弟？如果你喜欢，我以后天天让你看。”<br/>Dean的阴茎全部没入Sam的屁股，Sam的手抓着床单，疼痛导致的汗水顺着脸颊往下流。而Dean的声音，和那些下流话却让疼痛都变得不算什么了，眼前Cass被Crowley操的场景使Sam全身的皮肤都像是要灼烧起来了似的。<br/>“Dean——”<br/>“Cass也在看你呢。看他最喜欢的‘老二又粗又长’的Sammy被他的丈夫操——”Dean说着猛地抽送了一下腰部，完全没有心理准备的Sam大声叫出来，泪水顺着眼角滑落下来。之后Dean真正开始了动作，每一下撞击都又重又准，撞在那处敏感点上，酥麻的电流从那点向全身扩散，Sam的双腿打颤发软，呻吟声完全不受控制地从口中倾泻。被Castiel和Crowley视奸着的害羞感同时席卷了他，猎人甚至不好意思再看他们，然而Dean没有放过他。不时用手拍打一下他的屁股叫他抬头。Castiel现在躺在他们边上，Crowley从上面压着他，天使的双腿缠着恶魔的腰部，口中不停发出放荡地叫床声。<br/>Castiel和Crowley分明就是在和奸。<br/>Sam腹诽。<br/>天使和恶魔的嘴唇研磨在一起，他们都面色通红，身上蒙了一层淫靡的水雾。床很大，但没有那么大。Sam能感受到另外两个人的动作带来的颤动，他甚至能听见天使和恶魔的呼吸。</p><p> </p><p>但很快，Dean操得来劲了就什么也顾不上了，他抽送得频率越来越快，每一下撞击都更加深入。就在Sam被Dean操到脑子里犯迷糊的时候，因为眼泪导致的视线模糊的眼前突然浮现出他们天启前Impala边长谈的场景。<br/>——Dean告诉他，他同意了，同意他对Lucifer说yes，同意他跳进笼子里。<br/>“你长大了，Sam——事实上，你已经太大了。”<br/>“照顾你就像是我的工作也一样，或者比那个更多，已经变成了我本身。你已经不是孩子了，Sam。我不能再对待你像一个孩子一样，可能我自己也要更加成熟。”<br/>Sam恍惚间看见摆在床头柜上的那本厚重的大书，封皮上那几个烫金的大字在眼前摇晃。<br/>《时光的秘密》。<br/>时光唯一的却众所周知的秘密大概就是永远不会让你知道下一秒会发生什么，更别说几年之后会发生什么。但当那些事情真正发生之后，一切又那么顺理成章，仿佛经不起一点点改变。</p><p> </p><p>“你——你想回到那个时候，因为我还在听你的话，”Sam突然说，尽管声音被Dean的操弄弄得支离破碎，“因为我还会事事征求你的意见。因为你在那个时候还没有放弃‘把我当成一个孩子对待’。”<br/>“闭嘴，Sam。”Dean低吼着，气息不稳，他一个猛地挺身，惹得Sam大叫出来，“你就是个孩子，被我操得哭哭啼啼的小弟弟。还想背着我和‘我的妻子’偷情？”<br/>“Dean——Dean——”<br/>“我的老二怎么样？”Dean问，腰部像是上了发条似的前后抽送，囊袋拍打在他弟弟的皮肤上发出隐靡的声音，“喜欢你大哥的老二吗？”<br/>Dean的手捏住了Sam的阴茎，随着抽送的节奏迅速撸动着。<br/>“Dean——”<br/>“喜欢吗？”Dean毫不松口，牙齿轻轻咬住Sam的耳垂，另一只手却堵住了Sam的龟头，“你还敢背着我和‘我的老婆’偷情吗？”<br/>“放开——”Sam的嗓子里带了浓重的鼻音和沙哑的味道，他乞求着，“啊——让我射，Dean——”<br/>“你喜欢吗，Sam？”Dean继续问，“你还敢偷情吗？”<br/>“我喜欢。”Sam说，“我喜欢——”<br/>“你喜欢什么？”Dean轻笑着，下体猛地一撞，Sam的眼泪立刻滚落出来。<br/>“喜欢你的老二。”Sam说，“喜欢你操我。”<br/>“我告诉你，Sam，”Dean说，“如果你还能和Cass‘偷情’，只是因为我允许了你们偷情。听明白了吗？”<br/>“我知道——只是，拜托，让我射——”</p><p> </p><p>Dean移开手指，伴随着又一次的撞击和撸动，Sam射了出来，耳边听见他哥哥紊乱急促地一声低喘，感觉到后穴中留下了什么液体。Dean同时咬住了他的耳垂，这次咬得有点重，Sam猜测那块皮肤一定被咬破了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“老兄，我得告诉你们，”Dean说，“Sam操起来太带劲了。别看他平时那副装出来的清高样，被操的时候什么话都说得出来。”<br/>Castiel和Crowley对视了一眼，然后他们都扑哧扑哧地笑出声来。而Sam能做的只是翻了个白眼，然后红着脸强行辩驳。<br/>“是我让着你，Dean。”他争辩道，“你明明知道我只要认真点你就根本不可能操到我。”<br/>“看来这整件时光倒流的乌龙只是Dean想操Sam的怨气造成的。”Crowley下定义道，“也许我们每个人都应该来这么一出，然后就都可以操操Moose了。”<br/>“我不是很在意到底是操还是被操。”Castiel表示，“我是说，反正都很愉快。事实上，我觉得被操的快感更多一点。”</p><p> </p><p>现在，他们四个人躺在床上，每个人身上都汗津津的——或者是挂着一些其他暧昧的液体。Dean望着天花板似乎还在回味着刚才发生的事情。<br/>“我喜欢这种Play。”Dean宣布道，“也许我们应该一直玩下去。偷情的淫荡的妻子，背叛我的弟弟，邪恶的恶魔。”<br/>Sam坐起身，冲Dean露出一个假笑。“没有下次了。”他说，“或者下次换成，你是那个背着我和Cass偷情的淫荡的妻子。”<br/>“Come on，Sammy。你明明被操得很爽。”Dean不满道，“现在又装起清纯来了。”<br/>“相信我，如果是你被操，你会更爽的。”Sam煞有介事地点点头。<br/>“所以为什么不管怎样都总是我要偷情？”Castiel皱起眉。<br/>“因为你最适合被操。”Crowley迅速回答。<br/>而关于这一点，甚至Sam和Dean也统一了意见。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>本篇完</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>